Big Time Competition
by CalmMindedFellow
Summary: What happens when the guys from Big Time Rush are placed in a competition for a grand prize of  1,000,000, turns out they are not the only ones with Big Time Plans with the winning money. O/C  Closed Vote for Inviscibility for next week Ch.6 up. No Slash
1. Big Time Competition OC Update

**Big Time Competition**

**O/C Information (Closed)**

**A/N: Hay everyone, if you have not checked out my first ever story it's called "Big Time Funhouse". So I have updated this O/C and the characters are in already, check if your character made it. **

***This is the list of characters in the competition.**

**James Diamond**

**Logan Mitchell**

**Kendall Knight**

**Carlos Garcia**

**Camille Roberts**

**Jo Taylor**

**Wayne Wayne**

**Jennifer #1**

**Jennifer #2**

**Jennifer #3**

**Mercedes Griffin**

**Stephanie King**

**Jett Stenson**

**Scarlett Marie Rose**

**Hayden Hale**

**Amanda Hewitt**

**Memory Jordan**

**Shauna Leslie**

**Sophia Mcoy**

**Mallory**

**Scarlett Cruickshank**

**Karina Hernandez**

**Kate Scott**

**Megan Turner**

**Roy Sanchez**

**Kimberly Davidson**

**A/N: So, I am such a good guy as you all can see ha-ha, introductory to these characters will begin on Friday, also I will be making a poll…IMPORTANT: THIS FIRST WEEK THE ELIMINATION WILL BE BASED ON YOUR VOTE, THE TWO CHARACTER'S THAT GET THE LEAST AMOUNT OF VOTES WILL BE ELIMINATED. So if you do not want your character to get eliminated the first night I suggest you vote constantly. NOTE: AFTER THE FIRST WEEK THE POLLS WILL DETERMINE THE CHARACTER WITH THE MOST VOTES GETS INVINCIBILITY MEANING THAT THEY CAN'T BE TOUCHED THAT WEEK. So that is it I hope you all are happy on my choices, some of these characters will have a purpose ok so remember the name of the characters are up on the poll and vote! **


	2. Prologue: Burn Baby Burn

**Prologue: Burn Baby Burn.**

**A/N: Finally, I have been able to type up the stories I wanted to type up for so long, I was having a bit of trouble, but that is all over now. I am now going to write the story as I had promised a week ago...I know I'm horrible. So, you guys and girls don't get discouraged yet, you all still have time to bring me your O/C's ok. We'll I shall be quiet now and let you all enjoy the first ever part of "Big Time Competition".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, I'm pretty sure I don't...**

_So Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World, Baby Are You Rolling With Me, Might Wanna Be On My Team, Cause Tonight We Gonna Take Over The World._

Takin' Over The World-The Pussycat Dolls

* * *

It was an early Friday morning at the Palm Woods, everyone was at the pool.

Camille was soaking up the sun, while Jo was trying to get Jett Stenson away from her.

Tyler was hiding by the bushes next to the balcony by Camille's room.

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods, a little to normal...that was because the boys of Big Time Rush were nowhere to be found throughout the Palm Woods.

Mr. Bitters was taking full advantage of the boys not being around, trying to control Carlos Garcia's inappropriate behavior of his hyper antiques.

Mr. Bitters reached under his counter and pulled out a newspaper and unfolded it to read the morning headlines.

He let out a loud sigh of relief as the only noises he heard other than the crunching of the newspaper when he turned, where only people jumping into the pool.

* * *

Meanwhile at Roque Records...

"AGAIN! FROM THE TOP!" Gustavo yelled out from the mic so the boys could hear that he was serious.

"Really!" Kendall spoke up for the rest of the boys who were now beat and wanted to head on back to the Palm Woods to enjoy the nice weather outside.

"YES! Now, stop complaining and start singing!" Gustavo turned to Kelly's touch and turned, "What is it Kelly?"

Kelly started whispering into Gustavo's ear to keep from the boys from hearing, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAVE TO GO TO FUJASIKI AND HIS MEN FOR A MEETING!"

But it was too late as Gustavo forgot he had his fingers on the button which allowed him to speak into the recording booth the boys were in.

"Umm...yeah, we have to go, like now!" Kelly started hesitating, "What about my mansion, who's going to take care of it...and I'm not letting the dogs take care of my mansion again!"

Kelly shrugged and decided against it but decided to say it anyway, "Come on Gustavo, the boys took excellent care of your mansion while you and I were gone...why can't you put that trust on them once again?"

Gustavo looked back at the boys who waved innocently back at him, then back at Kelly.

"Fine, only because we're in such a hurry, DOGS!" Gustavo yelled into the mic, which made Carlos close his ears due to the sudden loud thunder of Gustavo's voice.

Gustavo just shrugged and spoke again, "YOU GUYS STILL KNOW THE IMPORTANT RULES OF MANSION SITTING DO YOU?"

All the boys took a moment to try to figure the last time Gustavo had explained the rules to them, Logan saw that they would probably picture the opposite of what he said and then he hesitated.

"Yes!" Gustavo looked sort of pleased that Logan was the responsible one, "OK, no need to explain them again I hope." The boys all shook their head sideways in unison.

"Good, make sure to be by the mansion by the middle of the afternoon." Gustavo walked off into the recording booth that Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were at and then handed them his mansion key.

"I'll see you dogs later." The boys cheered and then tried to wrestle one another on trying to get out the door.

* * *

At the mansion...

"CARLOS SIT DOWN!" Kendall was practically begging the Latino to stay put, but to no avail.

"WOOOO!" Carlos lifted his arms in the air holding Gustavo's pudding cups which they got from raiding the refrigerator earlier and started jumping from couch to couch.

"I got him!" Logan jumped up and landed behind Carlos and then tried to wrestle him to the ground, but Carlos ended up having more stamina then the smart one and ended up leaving him behind.

"Never mind!" Logan was facing the floor no wanting to get up.

James was kind of upset that he missed his tanning time, due to taking care of Gustavo's mansion in this nice afternoon, which he could be at the Palm Woods tanning or talking to pretty girls.

"A little help here James!" yelled Kendall from afar, holding a huge net the size of a trampoline, "Logan, try to get Carlos into the net!" Logan got up and dusted himself off and started heading to Carlos' direction.

Carlos was running across the mansion, he had already ruined the couch with the constant jumping he did, not to mention the mess he left with the pudding he was holding.

"FIRE!" yelled Logan and then he fainted in the process of trying to run to the door.

"Great!" Kendall face palmed his forehead and tried to debate on whether to try to catch Carlos, who was by the way face to face with him, or try to put out the fire.

Suddenly, Carlos ran off and knocked off the statue in the middle of the mansion and then ran up the stairs, the air was getting a bit harder to breathe due to the smoke now emulating from the kitchen.

Kendall let out a cough and then tried to grab Carlos, then he saw James on the top of the stairs, "Stay still Carlos!" he bear hugged Carlos and prevented him from going anywhere.

"Hay James!" Carlos just said like if nothing had happened.

"Want some pudding?" James just chuckled and shook his head denying his request.

"Oh, well more for me!" Carlos stuffed the spoon full of pudding into his mouth.

"Quick we got to go, I got Logan, and come on...the fire is too big for me to put it out." Kendall said while carrying Logan.

Kendall made it out with Logan in his back and sat up coughing and staring in horror as the mansion was up in flames.

Then James got out with Carlos still bear hugging him.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Carlos said unaware that they were in a lot of trouble now.

Kendall saw that James face was marked by the smoke, but then he reached for his pocket to try to get help.

"9-11 what's your emergency?" Kendall finally found the courage to speak up giving the operator the directions of the mansion.

As he closed the phone he heard James, "We're dead, we're dead, we can't be famous anymore, Gustavo's going to kick us out of LA. I won't be able to date a model..."

Kendall just barely realized that all of this was in fact real, they could possibly be on a one way ticket and no return back to Minnesota.

The sirens were heard from a distance and Kendall's heart started to skip a beat.

It was a matter of time before everyone found out about the mansion, and so would Gustavo.

The firefighters ran towards the burning building and saw that the four boys were already out.

"Is everyone all right?" the Fire fighter asked Kendall.

All Kendall could do was just nod in horror, still trying to come up with some lie to tell Gustavo about how his mansion ended up coming into smoke.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed since the fire fighters all calmed the fire down, all that was left was a mansion burned to crisp.

Logan, who had recently woken up from the chaos just walked up to the image and placed his hands on the view of the burned mansion.

"It's gone...it's all gone..." Logan just fell again, but landed on his knees and then he grabbed a hold of his knees.

"Gustavo's going to kill us... wait worse he's going to do something so vile so horrible that all four of us are going to be on "Unsolved Mysteries"!" Carlos was holding his helmet in place.

The boys all stayed quiet, unbeknownst to them a car reared up and then they heard someone scream.

The boys turned in horror and found it to be Gustavo and Kelly barely arriving from their meeting.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Gustavo just ran to the burned mansion and picked up the ruble that was once his mansion.

"Guys! What happened?" Kelly was trying to sound as nice and calm as possible, but even she knew that the boys were in a deeper whole than they could imagine.

Gustavo turned different shades of red and orange, "IN MY OFFICE TOMORROW MORNING!"

The boys of Big Time Rush flinched and just bowed their heads in shame... "Where am I going to stay?"

Gustavo just kept questioning things, even though no one had answers for him, until Kelly spoke up trying to ease the moment.

"You can stay at Roque Records, at least until we can find a way to find you a new home..." Gustavo just stared at her and then got closer to Kelly.

"HOW? ALL MY STUFF WAS IN THE MANSION!" Kelly just squinted her eyes and then she gave him fifty dollars, "Try to buy some pajamas some new clothes, and a pillow and a blanket and try to stay there with this money."

Kelly saw the amount she was giving Gustavo was nearly enough to cover for food or anything else, then she searched into her pocket.

"Here, I think seventy-five dollars should maybe cover it." Gustavo just made a red face again and turned to the boys, which their heads were now down on the cement floor wishing they had never volunteered to Mansion sit in the first place.

Gustavo stormed into the limo and Kelly pulled out her cell phone, calling up Mrs. Knight to come pick up the now scared, worried, and yet solemn boys.

"Hello?" Mrs. Knight's voice was heard from the other end, "Yes, um, Mrs. Knight the boys need you to come pick them up." Kelly tried not to make it seem like it was a national emergency.

"Hay Kelly, um sure I'll be on my way then." Kelly closed the phone and saw that Gustavo was so mad that he left her here with the boys.

"Great!" She said in an angry tone.

Kelly turned to the boys who hadn't left their sad positions since the mansion was in flames.

"Boys, don't worry, I'll try to calm down Gustavo a bit ok?" She saw that her comforting was not helping, but then she saw Carlos move his head up to try to look at her.

His face read regret and his eyes were burning red with tears, Kelly couldn't help but run up to him and give him a hug.

Then she heard Carlos mumble something while hugging him, "W...We...we..." Carlos was to choked up from all the tears he was holding back to even make a proper sentence.

"It's ok Carlos" With that a bright light was spotted from the horizon.

The van pulled up from the curve and then halted.

The sliding door of the van was heard and then Katie came out, "WOAH!"

Mrs. Knight stormed off the van and caught Katie into her arms, then saw what once was mansion.

"What happened here? Are you boys all right?" she rushed to Kendall who was still mortified.

"Gustavo and I got here and the mansion was already put out, I guess Gustavo took it pretty hard and told them to show up at his office tomorrow morning." Kelly didn't know how else to say it but Mrs. Knight had to know what was going on.

Katie was lost in words as she hugged Carlos to try to keep him from crying again.

* * *

The alarm rang at exactly 6:00 a.m., Logan Mitchell tried to find the snooze button, he didn't want to wake up and go to Gustavo's office, and something scared him that it wasn't going to be good one bit at all.

He dragged himself from bed and tried to find the courage to get dressed. He heard someone watching T.V. but didn't pay much attention to it.

As he walked to the living room James was up watching T.V. which was weird because James would never be up so early.

"Hay, you ok?" Logan tried to make conversation with James.

"Couldn't sleep..."James still was stuck watching the screen in from of him.

"I cried myself to sleep practically..." Carlos came in the living room, his eyes were red still, no one knew if he was still crying or he was just lacking sleep.

Kendall was up and dressed along with Carlos and then sat on the orange couch of their apartment.

He was just staring at the floor, unaware of his surroundings.

Logan saw that James was watching MTV then he saw that he was watching VH1 then he saw him change it to CBS, James kept on changing the T.V.

"Leave it in one channel James, you got me dizzy." Logan stated, but James just turned it off.

"There wasn't anything on anyway..." Logan looked puzzled.

"Then why were you changing the channels like that?" James looked up at him and then tried to smirk a little.

"One of my favorite reality shows just finished, I just happened to have missed the episode due to...being in Roque Records yesterday..." James sounded like he was trying to swallow a lump in his throat.

"Oh." Logan finally said.

"What do you suspect Gustavo's going to tell us you guys?" Carlos finally said, his question threw everyone off guard and then it was really quiet.

"One way to find out." Kendall said picking himself up from the orange couch.

"Let's go to Roque Records." the other three boys just flinched at the idea and then decided to face the music now then later.

The boys all crossed the Palm Woods lobby, which could possibly be their last time coming back and got on the van.

Mrs. Knight drove the boys to Roque Records and Katie tagged along.

The boys made their way through the hallway of the past boy bands from before, Kendall just pictured their poster up there for the next boy band to come up and see who they once were.

Carlos was trying to keep from crying each step he took that got him closer to Gustavo's office.

James was just in utter shock and didn't want to face the music anymore.

Logan was trying to keep his eyes on the road and tried to find a way to get Gustavo to ease up on them from yesterday, but it was no use, they destroyed his mansion.

Finally, all four boys came to a stop and saw the clear doors ahead which lead to Gustavo's office.

Kendall sighed and opened the door and made their way to the office of Gustavo Roque.

As they made their way in Kelly was looking at them and gave them a hug, it looked like they were going to get the death sentence today.

"I can't do this!" Carlos tried to run out the door but Freight Train was blocking the only exit and Kendall just grabbed his arm.

"Come on we have to do this together." Carlos just nodded and tried to fight off the lump in his throat.

As they entered Gustavo's voice was heard from a far, "Close the door." Logan turned around and closed it in such fright.

They finally made it to Gustavo's desk and Gustavo was there sitting there.

"Explain!" Gustavo said in such harsh words.

Carlos bursted into tears and started mumbling, "It's my fault I raided you're..." after that Logan was covering his mouth and all that was heard was mumbling.

"You raided my what?" Gustavo started raising his voice; luckily Logan had covered up his mouth from words traveling out.

"What Carlos meant to say was that we were hungry and instead of ordering pizza we tried to find a recipe online and tried cooking our own pizza, but after so long we had forgotten that it was in the oven in the first place..." Logan tried to make up a creative lie, and the other boys James Kendall and the still breathing hard Carlos were just staring in shock.

Gustavo looked at Logan and started staring at him, Logan was still trying to keep Carlos from saying they raided his refrigerator so they won't be in much trouble as before.

"That's a nice story and all, but...WHAT ABOUT MY MANSION!" Gustavo started punching his desk and kicking his feet.

Logan thought up an idea, he had seen on the Internet that there were shows that had grand prized winnings, so he asked Gustavo the price of his mansion.

"How much is the mansion?" Logan said, the other boys were still in shock that Logan was now a bit more calm.

"HA-HA MORE THAN YOU CAN AFFORD!" Gustavo roared at Logan, but he just stood there and asked again.

"How much?" Gustavo stopped for a moment and then finally said, "It's a million dollar mansion, not to mention my stuff that was in there...why?"

Gustavo and the other three boys were there looking at what Logan was going to say next.

"What if we said that we could try to win you some money to help out redo your mansion?" Logan said.

"What are you saying Mitchell?" Gustavo asked intrigued on what Logan had to offer.

Logan had forgotten that he left his laptop at home and then ran through Gustavo's desk and started searching the web.

After typing and finding the page he was looking for, the other boys James, Kendall, and a now controlled Carlos were getting closer to see what Logan was talking about.

"Here, this competition is a reality show, the winners receive a million dollars and they get exposed on television, not to mention we'll be hopefully paying off your mansion and getting Big Time Rush on the map." Logan finally said in satisfactory.

The other three's jaws dropped on how quickly Logan had made all that in one go.

"Interesting, but what if you don't win?" Gustavo asked.

"We'll it's obvious we have the number on our side, it's four of us and the competition deadline is almost done, so I'm pretty sure that we could ring in a million and get noticed on television." Gustavo was intrigued by how Logan knew about the show.

James finally got courage and then ran his Lucky Comb through his hair, "This face on T.V. you know you got a hit show." Carlos just started jumping up and down and then he hugged Logan.

"That's an amazing idea Logie!" then Kendall just patted Logan in the back, "Where's this competition being held?" finally Logan stopped smiling and then ended up saying, "Mexico"

Everyone just stopped cheering and then they stared at Gustavo, then Gustavo pressed a button, "Kelly, register the dogs into this competition and buy them tickets, because they're going to Mexico."

The boys all cheered a bit, but then they realized that they might have to play against each other later on.

"No matter what you guys as long as one of us remains in the game that's all that matters right? We stick together!" Kendall said finally.

The other boys cheered again, and then they rushed to try to tell their mom the great news, that Gustavo was not going to kill them after all and that they were going to be on a live television show.

**A/N: So I hope you guys know now how they got to the competition and well, the O/C contest won't be over until I finish the last chapter of "Big Time Funhouse" so submit the entries in a review and I shall see you all later on this same story soon...review and tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 1: Meet the Competitors

**Chapter 1: Meet the Competitors**

**A/N: So as all of my fellow competitors in this story know, that in order to save your character, or your favorite character (for those not competing and reading the story for kicks) you must and very important for this first elimination MUST vote for the one you want to save. The two character's with the least amount of votes will have to be eliminated (sorry but that's for this week) so vote. I realized that there are a lot of competitors but I know the elimination order, for now…just going to wait for the final vote count. The final vote count will be on Saturday 29****th****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush….nor the O/C's in this story, they belong respectfully to the O/C winners…Let the story roll on…**

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space, You're original, cannot be replaced, If you only knew what the future holds, After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed, So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road, Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow, And when it's time, you'll know

_Firework-Katy Perry_

* * *

Logan's POV:

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*…..I quickly turned off the annoying alarm clock, I didn't want to wake up, because today was the day we had to gather our things and board a plane to Mexico.

Why did I have to mention the stupid competition to Gustavo…I had promised Gustavo and the guys that we would have the advantage of the competition, but…honestly I never had read the number of competitors that were aloud in the show.

I just made that out on the spot to cover up our huge mistake on burning up Gustavo's mansion…worst part of it all…it's a television show…what if I said something stupid on the air.

How I hated trying to force my eyelids to open up and sink in the bright light in the room.

Everything about today seemed like it would turn against me.

"Morning Logie!" I hadn't noticed that Carlos was up already, he never did seem like a morning person, but I guess because today we were flying to a different place.

"Hay." I didn't want to say anything else because…to be honest, I needed to brush my teeth, I hated waking up to morning breath.

Before any other questions came out of Carlos' mouth I ran to the restroom.

I quickly tried to find my tooth brush, our tooth brushes were color coded, I made sure of that after James had told me about that incident with my tooth brush.

I shook off the feeling and grabbed my tooth brush from the others that were there.

It hadn't downed on me that I looked like crud, "Pull yourself together Logan." I took a quick look in the mirror.

I heard a knock on the door, "Logan! Hurry up; I need to fix my complexion NOW!" My guess would be that James had woken up.

"All right I'm out!" When I opened up the bathroom door James' hair was all up from one side and down the other, James was wearing some green stuff on his face.

My guess for his hurry was in case Carlos confused him for an alien… "What's on your face?" I reached my hand and scooped up a small amount of it.

"Don't worry about it and let me in!" I immediately got shoved to the side and then the bathroom door closed with a loud bang.

"What was all that about?" I saw Kendall walk up half asleep and still trying to rub his eyes.

"James shoved me!" I hadn't noticed that my voice squeaked at the moment I had said that.

"What do you expect, if you get in the way of "James Time" Logan." I just laughed at the way Kendall put air quotations on "James Time".

As I walked back into Carlos' and my room I had noticed that my clothes I was going to change into were gone.

"What the?" I heard a random bang from the kitchen and noticed that Carlos was on the floor, "What happened! Where did everybody go?"

I just shook my head in disapproval, I can't believe that he took my shirt and shoes, "Carlos, what are you doing with my shirt and why are you wearing my shoes!"

"I was bored, and you and Kendall always said to put yourself in other people's shoes, so I figured why not shirt as well?" I just face palmed my forehead and just walked up to Carlos.

"I need my clothes to get dressed Carlos." He just smiled apologetically and handed me my shirt and shoes back.

I had forgotten that James takes about more than an hour to get ready, and he was hogging up the bathroom, and I needed to shower.

"Hurry up James!" I couldn't help it I needed to shower, and apparently so did Carlos and Kendall, they were waiting in line as well just to get in.

"This is the same thing that happens every morning, we NEED a second bathroom!" Kendall smiled, "Definitely."

"Here you go, babies!" James just stuck out his tongue and headed into his and Kendall's room.

"MY GOSH FINALLY!" Kendall ran into the bathroom and locked it, "It…..was my turn Kendall!" I banged on the door just to annoy Kendall that he wasn't being fair.

"I'll be out in a minute Logan, be patient." Was he kidding me? "My patience ran out thirty minutes after James was in the bathroom!"

I sighed and planted myself on the orange couch in our living room. Mrs. Knight had given us a long and by long I mean a REALLY LONG talk about responsibility yesterday after we burned down Gustavo's mansion.

I looked at the digital clock on the T.V. it read "6:45" at this rate; we were going to miss our flight.

I hadn't noticed Mrs. Knight walk in along with Katie, "We'll make sure that we watch you guys on television." Mrs. Knight was eager to see how we would be in a game show, but she was also nervous that we were going to fly down south.

She told us that we better not get eliminated too early in the game, she didn't like the fact that all four of us were not going to be together, and that sometime during the show one by one we would have to get voted off.

"Don't destroy each other ok?" as usual Katie's words of wisdom have shattered any small hope I had to winning this competition.

"We won't, we have the upper hand…I think." I started getting stares from Carlos, Mrs. Knight, and Katie.

"Have you seen any of your competition yet?" I knew Katie was going to pull that trick out of the hat, so I just shrugged my shoulders.

"No, but we have number's and your forgetting that Carlos can go through practically anything….with his helmet on." I heard Carlos pat his helmet.

"I guess, just make sure to come back in one piece, make sure to call us for juicy gossip that goes around in the show." I had forgotten, we could make phone calls…we'll I wasn't too sure about making phone calls at the moment, I was just anxious to get on the plane.

The butterflies in my stomach were making me queasy.

"All right Logan go right ahead" I quickly got up and headed straight for the shower.

* * *

"Awe, you boys, you better call me and explain to me every detail that's going on…just in case I don't have a clue what is going on ok" Mrs. Knight had all four of us bunched up together.

"Dogs…you sure you got this?" Gustavo was holding our tickets, "If we don't at least we'll give Big Time Rush some more audiences." Gustavo gave us a weird look.

I was glad we didn't have an argument on him saying that we better have won before we got back.

"Good luck boys, I called all my friends and told them to watch you and support you ok." Kelly was giving us a goodbye hug as well.

"Knock them dead big brother, you're a Knight…that means you got to get far in the competition ok." Katie was trying to sound comforting, but Kendall just gave her a look.

"MOM! Katie bet on me!" Katie quickly crossed her arms, "I did not….ok I did, but because I have faith in you big brother." Kendall rolled his eyes and just gave her a hug.

"I'll do my best ok baby sister?" Katie just smiled and returned the hug, "Fine, can't believe you're in a band, now you're going to be reality stars…that's amazing!"

I couldn't believe it either; hopefully this new adventure will help us rather than ruin Big Time Rush.

"Now Boarding Flight 17 to Huatulco, Mexico" All four of us stared up to the intercom, "Ok boys good luck and remember we're rooting for you all, call us and go!" Mrs. Knight gave us a last goodbye hug and then we boarded the plane.

It took us a while to find our seats; we had to go through a lot of people. After what seemed like forever to get to our assigned seats, we just crashed on them and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"My gosh! Why is this plane so packed?" James yelled out so loud that all the passengers in the plane stopped talking and turned to stare at us…all I could do was sink my head down the seat I was sitting in and apparently so did Carlos.

"Logan?" I turned wondering who was calling my name in this plane, "What are you guys doing on this plane?" This person sounded like a female….she sounded like Camille.

"Camille?" I turned to surprisingly see that Camille, Jo, and Stephanie were on the plane as well.

"Jo! What….how?" was all Kendall asked, "Well, well, what do we got here?" the four of us turned to the back of our seats and saw that Jett was behind us.

"What's going on here?" Kendall sounded confused and angry at the same time.

"Oh, my gosh Jennifer, look who's on the plane." We turned to the far left and saw the Jennifer's walking this way as well.

Carlos got up and walked straight to them, "Hay ladies I…" before Carlos could even begin the Jennifer's (all three of them) threw their hands on his face, "Not interested." Carlos just sat back down on his seat.

"Will you all be quiet Wayne-Wayne needs his rest-rest for the competition." We moved our heads semi to the left seeing that Wayne-Wayne was pulling out some mask to cover his eyes.

"WAYNE-WAYNE?" all four of us just said in unison…this was getting confusing.

"Hay boyfriend how's it going? Did you forget our anniversary?" I turned and let out a girlish shriek as I saw Mercedes right next to me.

"Wait, wait, wait….WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Kendall yelled out.

"Isn't it obvious…we all got accepted to the same competition!" I said upset.

This was going to be a long trip to Mexico.

* * *

So far, Wayne-Wayne was out-out, but that still left Camille, Jo, Stephanie, Jett, Mercedes, and the three Jennifer's.

Carlos was trying to please the Jennifer's and they seemed to be enjoying the ride, now that they had their own butler.

Jo, Kendall, and Jett were on a triangle feud.

And apparently I was trying to get Mercedes off my shoulder, she fell asleep thirty minutes ago, and Camille was kind of eying that Mercedes was asleep on my shoulder.

"Psst…Camille…help me move her." Camille just giggled and got up and moved Mercedes a bit, the she just gave up and threw her on the floor and a loud plop was heard on the floor.

"Who did that?" Mercedes hair was on her face and she got up in such a hurry.

"Logie, you didn't catch me?" I quickly turned around to see if anyone else was looking, apparently they were, Mercedes always knew how to make a scene at the right moment.

"I was asleep?" I couldn't help but just come up with such a bad lie.

"They are cute." I turned and saw some girls looking at us, they looked like more less around our age…they kept staring at Kendall, James, Carlos, and now they were looking at me.

They quickly turned and started going on their own trip.

"Sure, you know what….you're not my boyfriend anymore." Mercedes just shoved me and left to her seat.

"That was odd." Camille just got up and was about to leave to her seat, when I pulled her arm back, "How did you get on the show?"

Camille just smiled, "Stephanie, Jo, and I just saw the commercial and thought it would be a great way to expose ourselves on T.V. We never expected the grand prize to me so much…so we made a pack to have our own alliance."

"Wait, no you can't do that." Camille looked at me funny, "Why not?" I turned around to see if anyone was looking around.

"Because…It's not fair that you have an alliance and we haven't even gotten to see what or where we were going to stay in." Camille just smiled and turned around to see if anyone was listening on to our conversation.

"You, James, Carlos, and Kendall already have an alliance, and I bet you thought I wouldn't catch on." I just let out a cough and looked around.

"You can't prove that." She smiled and just got up, "Look Logan, we can settle this later, right now I need to get my rest, I heard the flight to Mexico is pretty long, I suggest you do the same." She was right, the competition would get fierce and if I didn't get my rest I wouldn't be ready to face anything coming my way.

I turned to see that James had an i-pod on and his eyes were closed, Jo and Kendall were asleep together and Jett fell asleep on the seat where Kendall was sitting at, my guess he grew tired and fell asleep while arguing.

Mercedes was snoring loud and I was surprised no one was awake.

Carlos and I were the only ones awake, he walked up to where his seat was, and he looked exhausted.

"You ok Carlos?" Carlos just gave me a stare, "Can't talk…need rest." He just let himself go and just closed his eyes.

I just shook my head and saw that the Jennifer's each had their own pink pillow and they also had a blanket and they looked snuggled up.

My guess was that Carlos had to do their bidding the whole morning.

I had forgotten that it was still morning, and everyone was asleep, I guess that's why I never thought about crashing out like the rest of us.

I looked around the plane and everyone was asleep, except for one girl who kept on turning every so often to where we were at.

My curiosity got the better of me and decided to wait till she turned again to catch a quick glimpse of her.

Just like that she turned again, but this time she got up, "Hay." I hadn't noticed that she was addressing me.

"Do I know you?" was all I could say.

"It's me…you don't remember don't you?" I squinted my eyes and finally got the idea who I was talking to.

"Megan?" she smiled and did a courtesy to my response.

"In the flesh." I guess I had a dumb grin on my face, "Oh man, you're going on this competition as well?"

Megan nodded and turned to a group of girls asleep all in one blanket.

"Yep, and so are the rest of these girls." I noticed those were the same girls eying and whispering things from earlier.

"Do you know them?" Megan just smiled and turned back to me, "To be honest I barely met them earlier, I wasn't sure if it was really you guys till now."

She looked at the ground the she started roaming her eyes around, "So….is Carlos around?" I smiled, I knew that Megan had a thing for Carlos; in fact, Carlos kept on counting the days that Megan would return and stay at the Palm Woods.

"Yeah, he just crashed out, he was being driven around like a slave doing the Jennifer's bidding." I said in a low evil way.

"They look mean, and stuck up." I laughed because all this was true; I guess you can judge a book by its cover after all.

"Yup, they are, but Carlos never gives up on them." She raised her eyebrow, "Why does he try so hard to impress them, if they probably don't even like him back?" I just moved my shoulder's up and down as to tell her that I had no clue.

I surprisingly let out a loud yawn and Megan was rubbing her eyes, I guess the dream bug did catch up to us as well.

"We'll Logan nice meeting you I guess we'll talk once we get off this plane." I just nodded and saw that she was walking back to where she was sitting.

My eyes drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

…..something felt like it was shaking, I thought it was my imagination, but then the shaking got worse….

Finally, I had realized that I was still asleep, someone was waking me up. "Logan…wake up…" my eyes started to open…slowly but they were opening.

I saw Carlos shaking me, "Come on buddy, were hear." I let out a groan, it possibly couldn't be that we were there already…but indeed we saw the palm trees, it kind of looked like Los Angeles.

We all got our stuff and raced out the airplane, one thing we did notice was the excruciating heat when we got off, a lot of us started to complain, especially the Jennifer's, Mercedes, Wayne-Wayne, and Jett.

The rest of us just tried to make it into the airport where the air-condition was at.

It turned out that there were more people than I thought in that plain.

As the automatic doors opened we saw a man in black suit holding a sign, it read, "Reality Show" for some reason, my guess would have to be us.

"I think that's our ride!" James said, but I turned to look around and everyone else started to show up in the airport.

"Now, that's my kind of transportation!" the Jennifer's said all together, which was really creepy.

The man holding the sign got closer, "Are you all for the reality show you signed up for?" we all shook our heads up and down giving a yes.

Other's just said "Yes".

"Come with me…" he sounded monotone. We all started walking and following him, he led us outside and four limousines were waiting for us outside.

"Get in." The four of us started rushing to the first limo and then we were joined by Megan…the look on Carlos' face was priceless.

"Megan…you're competing?" Carlos was lost with words and Megan just nodded, "Hi…nice to meet you guys again." She giggled.

The rest of the guys greeted her and then we were joined by some other girls.

"Oh, I'm sorry where are my manners. Ok Introduction time! Ok this young lady here her name is Scarlett Rose." The girl that Megan was introducing us to was wearing basketball shorts; they were blue, a black tank top, and black sneakers.

She looked like she came prepared to the competition. I had noticed that she had some silly bands on her wrists, around her neck she had a heart shaped locket, and her hair was in a tight ponytail.

"Hi, Scarlett, I'm Logan…this is Carlos, that there is Kendall…." Then James spread his arms and placed his left leg on his right knee.

"And this dashing young fellow is James…James Diamond…I'm in a band." The girl giggled, "Hi, I'm from Phoenix, Arizona, and I'm seventeen years old."

"Wow, one year difference." I couldn't believe that Scarlett was older than us. For some reason she kept on eying Carlos, this must have driven Megan a bit mad, because she coughed and started talking again.

"Ok, so next we have this lovely lady, her name is Hayden Hale." This girl had the whole punk look going on, she was wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt and her jeans seamed faded.

She was wearing converse, on her wrist she had a wristband with checkered designs on it. I was afraid to ask her something, but then she started to speak.

"Hi, I'm from Michigan…I'm eighteen by the way." She seemed really nice I might have to rethink this judging a book by its cover thing.

"Eighteen…wow, your two years older than us." Kendall said fascinated, she giggled and started playing with her checkered wristband.

"Moving right along, this third lovely lady her name is Amanda Hewitt." This girl had blonde hair, she was wearing a Linkin Park T-shirt, and it had some other designs in it as well.

She wore dark blue jeans with a black belt not to mention her black and white converse; she reminded me of someone….I just couldn't wrap my fingers around it.

"Nice jeans, are those denim jeans by the way?" James asked curiously, the rest of us turned in shock that James knew what brand they were.

"Yeah, you guys in the competition as well?" the four of us shook our heads in sync up and down, "Yup."

"I'm from Texas, Dallas, Texas…I figured since the others displayed their hometown, I guess I should as well, I'm sixteen by the way." She flipped her blonde hair which was in her face and turned to another girl.

"Ok, now this other lovely young lady her name is Memory Jordan." Megan said happily.

This girl was dressing sporty, she was wearing red sweatpants, a black tank top, and she had red Jordan shoes.

It was hard to tell who she was looking at because she was wearing sunglasses. She had her hair tight in a bun, her hair color was black.

"And where are you from?" Kendall asked as nice as possible, my guess was that these girls were all really cute, but Kendall was just being himself.

"I'm from Austin, Texas…." Before she could finish Amanda grabbed her by the wrist, "Oh, my gosh you're from Texas? Wow, I can tell we'll get along…right?" Memory just nodded and stared back at us. "I'm seventeen by the way."

Kendall smiled, I turned and saw that Carlos was eying Megan; my guess was waiting to see who else the other girls were.

"This other lovely lady's name is Shauna Leslie." We turned to see a girl wearing a New Orleans Saints football jersey…on it read Reggie Bush and his number on it.

She was wearing some cheerleading shorts and white high-top sneakers. On her wrist was a gold sweatband.

"I'm from Atlanta, Georgia, I'm sixteen years old." She smiled and didn't say anything else at all.

"The next lovely lady next to Shauna is, Sophia McCoy." This girl was wearing black basketball sneakers, purple and yellow basketball shorts and purple tank top that had "Lakers" on it. She had a surfboard necklace and another necklace that read half of "Best friends" she was wearing a flat brim hat that had a "B" on it.

"Hi, I'm sixteen as well, I was born and raised in Middletown, New Jersey." This girl looked really sporty.

"This other lovely lady's name is Mallory." This next girl was wearing I believe her school logo shirt and black jeans along with converse.

"Hi, I'm from New York City, and I'm sixteen years old." We all got closer; "You're from New York City?" she giggled and nodded.

"Look the view looks nice!" Mallory just turned to view the scenery outside the limo. The girls that we knew their names turned to see what Mallory was talking about minus Megan.

She continued on with her introductory, "Ok, this other lovely lady's name is Scarlett Cruickshank." This girl was wearing light blue sweatpants, black tank-top, purple vans, black thin rectangular glasses, she was brunette, her hair was up in a ponytail, and her bangs hung on the right side.

She had a piercing on her left eyebrow as well. "Hi, I'm from Chicago and I'm fifteen years old." We were shocked by were all these girls were from.

Scarlett started swinging her legs in the motion of the limo now. "Ok, next lovely lady, her name is Karina Hernandez." The next girl sitting down…I'm not going to lie, she was wearing gym shorts, she was wearing a V-neck and her shoes looked like they were meant for running.

I saw her staring at me, I was trying not to seem like a creep or anything, so I immediately turned to Megan…I turned back to Karina and she was looking at the ground now, I was hoping I didn't upset her or anything.

"I'm seventeen years old and I'm from Dallas, Texas." Amanda got closer and was dragging along Mallory with her, "You have to hang with the Texan girls!" I hadn't noticed she already made a pack with Mallory.

Apparently, neither did Mallory as she looked confused, James and Kendall just chuckled at how she was dragging along Mallory, and now was offering Karina a chance to team up with her.

Karina laughed, "We'll sure, why not?" Amanda smiled and hugged her.

I hadn't noticed that there were two girls left and then I saw some guy sitting in the corner by himself.

"Ok, next lovely lady, her name is Kate Scott and she's seventeen years old, she can't hear you because she has her iPod on." This girl was wearing short shorts and a regular red t-shirt.

"And then theirs me!" Carlos just laughed and played along, "Where are you from?" she gave Carlos a look and just patted him on the head.

"I'm sorry; you never told me who you were?" Megan was now talking to a blonde girl, she was wearing her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing blue basketball shorts, she was wearing a regular shirt that had nothing on it, the color of her shirt was orange.

"If you all must know, my name is Kimberly Davidson, and were I'm from is none of your business….I just have to address to all of you one thing, stay out of my way and make sure that if we get partnered up that you all are useful." Wow this girl sounded like another Jennifer.

"Sorry, no need to get all feisty girl." Megan just gave her a look and turned to the only other boy that was on the limo with us.

"And you are?" Megan sounded annoyed at the fact that she let Kimberly get the better of her.

"Roy Sanchez, I'm seventeen and I'm from Laredo, Texas." Megan sighed in relief that there wasn't another grumpy person on the limo.

"Wow, you live far buddy." He just smiled, he was wearing a hoody it was black and on the front it read "MMA Elite" he had blue jeans, they weren't skinny jeans they were just average jeans, and his shoes looked like they walked a thousand miles, they were torn from certain places.

He just laughed and turned to the sudden limo driver's response, "We are here."

We all saw nothing but an ocean, we were all so confused at what was going on, and we were not so sure how this show was going to work, but then the limo driver spoke again.

"As my other fellow employees have told the other contestants in the car, I shall explain to all of you as well, here are three boats, you all shall get on them and your boat driver will take you all to the mansion waiting on the other side of the sea." We turned to see three boats, one of them was filled up already, and my guess was the other two were for us.

We ran to the boats and then we were divided, James, Carlos, Kendall, Me, Megan, Roy, Hayden, and Karina on one boat.

Scarlett R., Amanda, Memory, Shauna, Sophia, Mallory, Scarlett C., Kate, and Kimberly on the other.

The driver's started the boat and all of us were fascinated by the view we were passing by, the ocean was big and the water was flying from how fast the boats were moving.

I couldn't believe we were in Mexico and ready to embark on the adventure waiting for all twenty six of us on the other end.

We saw Stephanie, Jo, Jett, Camille, Wayne-Wayne, the Jennifer's, and Mercedes on the first boat up ahead of us.

It wasn't long before we saw an island with a huge mansion up ahead, a lot of us were on the edge of the boat to go and run to the mansion waiting up ahead for us.

"We are going to live in that?" James said happily.

We heard the Jennifer's out loud, "FABULOUS!" I guess we all were going to be happy with the outcome of this game.

We were almost to the shore of the island, when Carlos jumped out of the boat and started swimming to the surface.

We all just stared as he just swam to the shore, then Wayne-Wayne did the same, my guess to show off that Carlos wasn't the only dare devil in the house.

We just laughed how Wayne-Wayne failed at reaching the shore, we had to pull him in the boat James yelled out loud, "MAN OVER BOARD!" everyone laughed and Wayne-Wayne punched the water in annoyance.

We saw Carlos wave and shout that he made it to the shore, we all finally got to the shore and got off, we had forgotten our luggage's in the limo, but then we saw another boat with a boat driver with our stuff, "You all just run up those stairs that lead you to your mansion we'll take your belongings up!" yelled the boat driver.

We all ran up the stairs to go see our mansion that we might have to stay in for the remainder of the competition.

As we got up to the mountain we were climbing stairs on, we saw a man he had short hair, blue eyes he was wearing black jeans, with a polo red shirt. He smiled in our approach.

"Welcome!" we noticed camera crew member's holding well…cameras. "We'll wait for everyone to get up here. In the meantime you all are going to be on live television, we'll go over the rules in a bit." I knew this was going to happen, I just didn't expect for there to be so many camera crew members.

As everyone made it up to the mountain we all waited for this man to continue to speak up.

"Welcome competitors, you all are on a reality show called "Burn Out" here we are going to explain the rules here. First of all, when the cameras are on you all have to reframe from punching or beating each other up, if you do you will and I mean WILL be disqualified from the competition risking you all your chance at a million dollars." We all looked at each other making sure that we all agreed to the terms.

"The next rule is that if you quit you can't come back for a future episode…I'll explain about this later through the game." As he finished this the camera man shouted, "We're going live in ten seconds." We just stared confused and he just smiled and the camera man counted down.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2…" then his fingers went forward to signal that they were on the air.

"Welcome fellow competitor's to "Burn Out" here you all are going to fight for your right of a prize of a million dollars, each week there will be challenges were will showcase you're strengths, smarts, and patience. I am your host, Richard Morales. Every week people around the world get to vote who gets to keep invincibility, when a player receive invincibility they can't be touched for the elimination."

The camera men started walking around trying to catch all of us and seeing if we were listening to the rules.

I was shocked that the viewers at home had to choose who gets to stay a week, "However, there will be challenges that won't allow the audience to vote…I'll explain some more later on that note, ah yes before I forget, any player can go to the confessional room, there you can talk all you want about the competitions or competitors, other people can see this at home, but the other competitors won't see this."

We looked at each other and just had a feeling that someone was going to talk bad about someone eventually in this game.

"Psst…Logan…Carlos…Kendall…" the four of us turned slightly around so it wouldn't be obvious that we were chatting, James looked a bit worried.

"You guys won't talk bad about me now will you?" the three of us all smiled and just shook our head in disapproval, "Don't worry James, if there's something up I will tell you ok…remember we all made a pack to stick together no matter the outcome." Kendall said in satisfaction.

This calmed James and then he took out his lucky comb and ran through it as the camera man got to a close up of him.

When it came to his instincts of camera's James knew when and where to pose.

"All righty then, everyone run to the mansion and wait for me by the giant pool." We couldn't believe that we had a pool and everything.

Everyone ran to the pool and saw twenty six stands for each of us; we just got to the closest stands together.

We were looking for the camera men, but they were not there anymore, my guess they were hiding to make it more realistic.

"All right so just to run by this to everyone…and I mean everyone, you all will have two things while in this competition, you all will have a picture of yourselves and a check of one million dollars. Also…I'll explain the pictures and checks in a bit, in this game I will not choose who to eliminate who, in fact the paymaster will determine who will get their check."

These rules and how the game worked were a bit complicated.

"Ok, the paymaster will be the winner who comes in first place, however…remember I had mentioned that the people at home get to vote, well if the person they voted for invincibility wins, then there won't be an invincibility that week." We all looked shocked, no matter what we did the game wouldn't guarantee that we were safe or not.

"Ok, the winner of the challenge will be paymaster; the competitor who is the dead last loser must go into the box where I will place your check in. that leaves two spots open, that's where all the rest of the house comes in, you all get to have a chance to vote each other in the box to go up for elimination. You will have to come to a conscience on voting two other people into the box. The bottom three will get their opportunity to try to save themselves by trying to convince the paymaster to save their check; the paymaster will only be allowed to eliminate one person."

All of us were trying to sink in the information, so the winner becomes paymaster, the dead last loser of the challenge had to go to the box, and then we all have to choose the next two to fill in the bottom three.

To top it all off, the bottom three have to convince that they deserve to be in the competition, and at the end of the day the paymaster has to eliminate one person.

This was a lot of information, but hay I got it down, I saw that Carlos and James were trying so hard to sink it in, the Jennifer's and everyone else already knew the procedure. I guess I'll explain this to James and Carlos later.

"The paymaster will have a bow and an arrow with a burning tip, the paymaster must fire at the person who they want to eliminate, thus explaining why all of your pictures are up on that wall kind of separate apart. I will then ask the loser to come up and I will "Void" your check and you must exit to the boats and leave." All of us looked shocked.

This looked like a lot of work, but in the end we all knew that this competition seamed not as how we thought it would seem.

"All right competitor's now that we got all of you filled with how we play "Burn Out" and hopefully the audience at home will as well, if not they will see how it is in the near future, you all can go and run and pick out your rooms." All of us looked at one another and started pushing to go to pick out a room.

The four of us ran to go find a room with a view of the ocean. The Jennifer's were running to try to get the same view as us.

We ran into a room with beautiful scenery, but noticed that there were eight beds in each room; the beds were really kind sized, not to mention there was a sliding door to open up a view of the balcony.

As we threw our stuff on the beds, we heard people arguing. "No! You do not understand this room is my room!" the Jenifer's were fighting with Hayden, Amanda, Karina, Megan, and Sophia.

"Look, you girls are just going to get eliminated the first night so I don't think it's worth it that you all get this room, unlike us, we will win." Jennifer 1 said in such a confident manor.

"You're forgetting that the people watching can see how stuck up you all are and they can vote you as the dead last loser….so buzz off!" Megan said sticking up for her new friends.

"Hay!" Kendall yelled out loud, "You guys stop fighting; it's barely the first night, Hayden, Megan, Amanda, and Karina…you girls can come to our room, it has a view of the ocean and the pool." The girls all started blushing and walked towards Kendall and the rest of us to our rooms.

"Thanks, those girls were obnoxious." Hayden said angrily, she planted herself on the bed.

"I was about to bust her face open." Megan said.

"Which one Megan?" Carlos said laughing at Megan's funny antics.

"I have no clue anyone as long as they had their lips busted open so they wouldn't talk for the remainder of the competition." We all just laughed and found out that our roommates are all complete now.

Jo, Stephanie, and Camille came rushing to see where we were at. "Hay you guys want to…" Camille said before stopping in her tracks.

She saw that all the beds were occupied, "Oh, ok…Come on Stephanie and Jo, let's go find the other girls." They walked off and James, Carlos, and Kendall had a face of regret, but then realized that they should have gotten there earlier.

I was walking across the mansion looking around, I saw a kitchen, the pool from earlier, and then I saw that the roommates were in this order.

Scarlett R., Memory, Shauna, Mallory, Scarlett C., Kate, Roy, and Jett were all sharing a room.

Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Mercedes, Wayne-Wayne, and the three Jennifer's were all in the other room. There were other rooms, but they were locked for some reason making only three rooms vacant.

I had walked back to the room where Carlos, James, Kendall, Megan, Amanda, Karina, Sophia, and Hayden were at, when the intercom sounded out.

"All competitors' please report outside to the pool!" it was Richard, the whole house ended up quiet and we all walked out to the pool side and we started to get on the grey blocks that were provided for us.

We didn't know what was going on, till Richard came outside with a bag in his hand. We were all shocked when he had a grin on his face.

"Ok, you all ready to have some fun, because I am." I started feeling scared, what if this was elimination on the first night….

"I think you all know what this calls for…it's time for you all to face your first elimination." Everyone froze and no one dared move when things were quiet.

"Ok, the first challenge to start off the competition right is called "Standing Ovation"" as we all saw the day come to an end and the night beginning, Richard continued.

"Don't worry…this challenge will require the use of the voters at home…nothing to through you guys off, so for those of you at home vote now for at the end of the day the two people with the least votes will be "Burned Out" of the competition along with a chance to claim one million dollars!" we all just got nervous…what if we didn't get a chance to compete.

"Ok, competitors get a good night's rest, because tomorrow the people watching at home will choose you're fate. The people at home, the competitor's information are displayed in our website just click vote and we'll see you all next time on "Burn Out"!" we all just walked back to our bedrooms afraid which of the two would get eliminated.

The night started and our troubles as well.

**A/N: Well, I introduced all of the character's not to mention the name of the first challenge, by you all and well, vote ha-ha. I kind of got lazy somewhere because this chapter took up mostly up to 7,000 words, I know my all-time best record ha-ha, also….tell me what you all think how this story might go, because drama will unfold. To the entire competitor's please tell me if I got your information right I must know what everyone thinks this is my first "Reality" version of Big Time Rush. Review please and don't forget to vote for at the end of the day don't get mad if I send your favorite character home….till next time.**


	4. Chapter 2: Standing Ovation

**Chapter 2: Standing Ovation**

**A/N: So I will keep record how many days it will take me to type out this story, today is Wednesday just so everyone knows, and oh I feel like such a loser, the last chapter had some mistakes I caught after reviewing my own story….talk about some bad grammar. So today I will write the story according to the poll, not to mention after submitting this chapter up, there will be a new poll up, this poll will be on who gets to keep invincibility so they won't get voted off the next week. Also, there will be confession moments with the character's ok, so you all will get to know the dirt and action going on from their eyes. I thought it would be awesome to do it like that, I hope you all got how the game is going to go, if not….well read on to get a taste of upcoming chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did I wouldn't have to worry about food, I'd just buy Corndogs and Fish sticks for food, I also do not own the O/C's in this chapter, they respectfully belong to the O/C winners.**

_I can feel you in my sleep, In your arms, I feel you breathe into me, Forever hold this heart that I will give to you, Forever I will live for you_

I'm awake, I'm alive, Now I know what I believe inside, Now it's my time, I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life

(Here, right now), Right here, right now, Stand my ground and never back down, I know what I believe inside, I'm awake, and I'm alive

_Awake and Alive-Skillet_

* * *

Carlos' POV:

It was dark in this room; I heard shuffling of blankets my guess was some of the girls were having trouble sleeping just like I was.

I mean of course, I'm sure that half the house was nervous of the first elimination and it was tomorrow.

I heard growling, I turned around to see if anyone else woke up to my tummy wanting to eat something.

Luckily everyone was out cold, I got up from the bed and started touching the air around me, I didn't want to walk into a wall because it was so dark in here.

"Carlos? Where are you going?" I turned to the sudden whisper that was coming from the bed closest to the window.

I didn't know who it was, was it Megan, or was it Amanda, Karina, Sophia, or Hayden? I knew that it wasn't James, Kendall or Logan…they were all on the opposite side of the room asleep.

Then I saw a black figure get up from the bed and walk up to me I backed up, not because I was scared, I just wanted that person to come to the light side of the room to see who it was.

The shadowy figure got closer and got lighter, it was starting to get easier to see who it was.

"Was that your stomach making those noises earlier?" I blinked and noticed that Megan was the one awake, but then someone else got up along with her.

That figure got closer as well, but I was kind of afraid who it was because it was coming from James, Kendall, and Logan's side of the room.

Finally, Logan came to view, "Hay Carlos, you ok?" I looked at both Megan and Logan and smiled.

"I was just…hungry that's all." I patted my helmet lightly, I was grateful to have brought it here with me to Mexico, it was my comfort.

James also brought along his lucky comb, and Logan may not know this, but I saw him sneak in some books into his suit case.

"Oh, so your stomach was the one making those monster noises?" I turned to see that now Karina was up.

"Let's talk outside, I don't want to wake up anyone else anymore." We walked out of the room, and the bright light of the main room of the house shined in our eyes that were not adjusted to the light by the way.

The house was quiet, my guess was that everyone was asleep as well, I turned to see the clock and it read 12:30 a.m.

As the four of us walked out of the living room we sat by the couches and practically made a circle.

Logan was playing with his hands, crossing his thumbs playfully as if he was trying to say something, but never letting it out.

"Guys, are you worried that we didn't make a first impression with the viewers at home?" finally Logan said, his voice was faint but he managed to let it out.

I smiled, I knew he was as much worried as I was about this whole thing, I just never knew he would just say it.

"Logie, you don't have to worry about being eliminated, I know no one will vote you off….and if they put you in the bottom, I might have to save you." I saw Logan's face filled with shocked, maybe he thought I wasn't going to sink in the information that Richard gave us.

"Uh, Carlos, you would have to survive the first elimination in order to start doing that with Logan or anyone else in this house." Karina said trying to push her hair back.

"All I know is that we can't count our chickens just yet, we have to face elimination tomorrow, I just hope none of us have to go including James and Kendall, maybe the Jennifer's or that girl Kimberly, she's a real pain." Megan rolled her eyes in thought of the four.

"What if they somehow started making an alliance, how would we be able to control that?" Karina said.

I hadn't suspected that we had to win challenges, but it's true, what if we all lost the challenge and the person that hated us the most voted us to the bottom three.

"Like I said we can't count our chickens till after tomorrow, because who knows how this all will work tomorrow.

We heard another noise and the source came from my stomach again, I just rubbed my head in apology and just smiled.

"Let's get you something to eat before you die Carlitos." Megan grabbed my arm and we headed to the big kitchen to see what we could snack on.

Logan and Karina followed us along as well. "Ok, so in here we have…you know what, maybe we can just make a sandwich and maybe head to bed." I stared at Megan in such a horrified look.

"You just have to keep looking Megan." She moved to the side allowing me access to the refrigerator.

I stared at the stuff in the fridge, there was an uncooked turkey, eggs, milk, cheese, tomatoes, and there was a lot of stuff in this refrigerator.

One thing did catch my eye though. Right there in the corner sitting all by themselves I reached to grab four of them.

"PUDDING!" I yelled in a whisper like tone, I hadn't forgotten that everyone was asleep, but this was really a great night.

Logan had four spoons and ready to dig into the pudding cups. Megan just giggled and Karina was just staring at us.

"I can tell you guys have a thing for pudding." She smiled and took a spoon from Logan's hand.

Logan snatched one of the pudding cups from my hand and started to open it up, I was already devouring mine when Megan's eyes made contact with my half empty pudding cup.

Her eyes widened and then she laughed, "Carlos, have you ever tried cleaning up the mess you make while you eat?" I just stared at her and then back at the pudding cup; I hadn't realized the mess I had made.

"Whoops…I can clean it up." I ran to go try to find a towel or paper towels, but this mansion was huge, how was I going to find anywhere.

I ran back to where Megan, Logan, and Karina were at…I was running a bit too fast when I crashed into Logan.

I got up and dusted myself off; I saw that Logan had paper towels in hand…whoops now I felt horrible for running into him.

"Sorry buddy, let me help you." The girls were trying not to laugh, if we kept this up the whole house would wake up.

I reached for Logan and pulled him up on his feet, he then dusted himself off. "Here, I thought you'd make a mess so I decided to keep these close by."

I reached for a paper towel and started whipping my face, "Is it gone?" Logan just looked puzzled and Karina and Megan were giggling.

"What? Did I get it?" Megan got closer and grabbed the paper towel that I had in my hands and started whipping my face, "You didn't even get any of it Carlos."

I must have turned red because Karina turned around and I heard a giggle, like if she was going to burst into laughter.

"There, it's gone." Megan threw the paper towel away in the trash bin and then just crossed her fingers.

"I think that pudding cup did the trick you guys." I patted my stomach and walked back to the red couch.

"So, I guess we should just go to bed, it's already….." I looked at the red watch in my wrist and saw the time.

"1:00 A.M….we never stayed up this late before Logie!" Logan's eyes dilated and he saw the clock in the mansion's living room.

"I guess we have to get our rest, we have to be ready for tomorrow." Megan and Karina got up and walked back to the bedroom where James, Kendall, Hayden, Sophia, and Amanda were at.

"You boys coming?" Karina asked while walking back to the room.

"Yeah, in a bit I have to let my food go down first." Logan said.

Karina just rolled her eyes and walked back into the bedroom.

"Man, I'm stuffed Logie, you?" Logan was still playing with his pudding cup, he was almost done with it, and he was just stirring the remaining pudding around.

"I guess you could say that…." I got up and sat next to Logan.

"You know, if you don't finish the rest I'm just going to end up taking it away from you." I tried to reach for the pudding cup, but he pulled it away and smiled.

"Carlos, I'm just worried." I turned sideways to face Logan. My guess was he was worried about the elimination again. I had to admit it was killing me inside to figure out who was going to go home as well.

"Look Logie, I say while you are living in this house there will always be eliminations, remember that ok, try to live a little while we are here….try to enjoy Mexico, you know that Gustavo won't be mad at us if we come in second or if we get eliminated first." I saw that Logan had put down his pudding cup on the glass table that was displayed in the middle of the couches.

"Carlos, it's not about coming in first or coming in dead last, it's about replacing Gustavo's mansion, it's about what this game could do to us…what if in the long run, we do miraculously make it to the top five or worse top four and we have to decide on eliminating each other…I don't want to see you, James, or Kendall fight." He just stared at the carpet now.

I grabbed his shoulders and faced him to me, "Look Logie, that won't happen, if we do make it to the four remaining or five…it'll be easier, we could quit and leave one of us left and that still will help us with Gustavo's mansion, you said it yourself Logie…we have the number's…you're good at the statistics and I'm pretty sure that you will get us through majority of the game as much as James, Kendall, and I will as well, we make an awesome alliance." Logan was now smiling.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what I would be doing right now, if I never had amazing best friends like you guys." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I can answer that" Logan looked at me as if I had just said I had invented teleportation or something. "How"

I stared at him, "You'd be a doctor." He turned his head to the carpet again and back up, "Maybe, but I can always be a doctor, like Momma Knight said, I'm young, and you are right along with Momma Knight….while I'm young I just have to enjoy life."

"You know Logie, I think we should go to bed, but like I said don't worry about elimination ok, we got this." I smiled and got up.

Logan followed my lead and got up as well and we started walking towards the bedroom, "Carlos?" I turned to Logan before we walked into the dark, "Yes Logie?"

"Thanks." I smiled again and just patted my helmet, "You welcome buddy that's what brothers are for." Logan smiled and then we went into the dark and started moving the covers to try to get comfortable and finally sleep, for tomorrow we were going to face our first ever elimination.

* * *

…..

My eyes started to flutter open in response to what I thought was a bang.

As I got up I saw that most of the beds in our room were made, minus mine, Megan, Sophia's and Hayden's.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" I turned to see Kendall walk in with a plate of fresh eggs and beacon.

"Boy that smells good…did you make it Kendall?" Kendall just laughed, "No, I wish…to tell you the truth Kimberly did."

I stared at the plate, then at Kendall…then I heard Megan, Hayden, Karina, Sophia, and Amanda walk in furious.

"Can you believe that girl?" Hayden said, she sounded angry, something just happened, I just didn't know because I had just woken up.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Kimberly, she's…she's…ughh!" Hayden slammed her body on the bed that belonged to Amanda.

"She threatened Hayden today." Amanda finally said.

"What really?" I couldn't believe this stuff was going on during the first day of elimination.

"How? "Kendall was now a bit serious.

"We were in the kitchen getting some Orange Juice and we saw the Jennifer's and Kimberly in the kitchen. They started arguing, the blonde Jennifer was making fun of how Kimberly was blonde as well, she called her a wanna be, we were just there to get Orange Juice. Then Kimberly just shoved the blonde Jennifer…I didn't know what they were arguing about and well the blonde Jennifer got mad and her lackey's both pushed back Kimberly." Then after Megan finished Hayden continued.

"That Blondie bumped into me and the glass of Orange Juice that I was holding spilled on both of us. She turned around and the Jennifer's walked away and she pinned me against the wall. I would have smacked her with the glass cup, but I had remembered that if I did that I would have been disqualified and kicked out of the house!" Hayden grunted and grabbed her hair in frustration.

"The worst part was that she said, "Get in my way again and I'll make sure that you leave in crutches"" Hayden started crying, but something told me that she wasn't crying because of the threat, maybe just upset that she wasn't allowed to touch Kimberly.

The other girls started patting her and the look on Kendall's, James, and Logan's faces were in shocked.

"That girl has major issues." Logan just said trying to lighten up the mood.

Kendall just walked out, I ran to go see what was going on and why Kendall walked out in such a hurry, James was following along with him, my guess Logan was trying to comfort the other girls.

We passed by Memory who was just sitting on the red couch Logan, Karina, Megan, and I were sitting in last night.

It was getting harder to keep up with Kendall, but James was right behind him…it looked like Kendall was starting pick up pace and so was James.

Finally, we saw the room where Jo, Camille, Stephanie, Mercedes, Wayne-Wayne, and the three Jennifer's were in.

Kimberly was laughing with the Jennifer's…wait didn't Hayden tell us that they were fighting furiously earlier.

"Ok, what is your problem?" Kendall sounded furious, "Excuse me?" Kimberly said disgusted.

"You heard me, who do you think you are threatening girls in the house? You bumped into Hayden causing her to spill her drink, and then you have the nerve to threaten her!" Kendall was now pointing at Kimberly.

The Jennifer's just laughed up a storm and Kendall looked confused, "What's going on?" Kimberly got up and got closer to Kendall and James.

"Listen, she has to learn to watch were she's going, another thing is she shouldn't be going around spreading false information that I threatened her." She crossed her arms and stared at Kendall.

Kendall looked embarrassed but then he paused for a moment, "Who's to say you are the one lying?" Kimberly just smirked and turned to the Jennifer's.

"Kendall relax, she was with us the whole time." Now I was confused about the whole thing.

"We were showing her how to make cute combinations with her outfits she bought out here to Mexico." Jennifer 1 said.

"Yeah, who's to say that Hayden is lying to you and forcing you to gain hate in the house, it's a ruff game Kendall, you need to watch your own back not someone else's." Jennifer 3 said.

Then Hayden, Megan, Karina, Logan, Amanda, and Sophia came into the room. I turned to see that Jennifer 2 smirk and move her head up, giving Kimberly a hint that they were in the room.

"You are a compulsive liar! You totally bumped into her earlier, don't lie Kimberly." The Jennifer's got up and were ready to say something, but Kimberly just looked at them and gave them a hand gesture.

"Oh, ok…I got to ask Megan….got any proof?" I turned to Hayden, Megan, Amanda, Sophia, and Karina; they were all minus Sophia and Amanda angry.

It happened in a blink of an eye, "You're dead!" then Hayden started running to grab Hayden, but Kendall grabbed her by the waist.

"Hayden….HAYDEN!" Kendall was trying to get Hayden to listen, but to no avail, she started kicking and screaming.

"SHE'S LYING TO YOU! I CAN'T WAIT TILL THEY KICK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE!" I turned to see Kimberly just standing there doing nothing.

Finally, Hayden seamed to calm down and Kendall just grabbed her by her shoulders and walked her out of the room, the rest of the girls were there still angry.

I walked out to see if something was up, because Megan walked out with Hayden and Kendall. James stayed in the room with Logan just in case things got out of hand again.

"She's lying Kendall…she's just making it up to make me seem like the bad person." Megan was trying to let Hayden finish, but she couldn't help but intrude as well.

"Kendall, she's right, we were all there. She's probably playing all of us right now and we don't even know it." Kendall just paused for a moment and looked at Hayden.

"Even if she did threaten you, you know that laying a single punch on her could cost you the competition Hayden….it's not worth it, don't let that girl or the Jennifer's get in your head." Hayden smiled a bit and Kendall walked her to our room.

I walked up to Megan, "I can tell that Kimberly girl is lying." Megan's eyes widened and then smiled.

"You didn't fall for her dumb lie?" I shook my head. It was obvious I was looking around the room the whole time.

"Nah, Hayden is telling the truth…but still, Hayden shouldn't have gone off like that." Megan was quieter than ever now.

"How, did you know they were lying?" I smiled and finally told her.

"Eye contact" Megan just laughed a little and then decided to walk back into the room where the Jennifer's and Kimberly were at.

"Come on guys, there's literally nothing here." The Jennifer's gave her a look, but Kimberly gave her a smirk.

We were walking back when we saw that someone else was arguing up a storm.

"No that is not right, Wayne-Wayne knows what he's doing!" the three of us turned to see who Wayne-Wayne was arguing with.

"What's going on?" Logan finally had the courage to ask.

"This weirdo thinks that I'm getting voted off tonight, I was just telling him that no one even knows what's going to happen tonight, so for him to stop trying to go psychic and just relax." Roy was sitting in a stool facing the counter.

Wayne-Wayne was behind him, "Because this punk is scared…admit it you are, I bet the rest of you are as well." We stared at Wayne-Wayne and decided to just walk away, apparently so did Roy.

"Hay! Nobody leaves Wayne-Wayne while Wayne-Wayne is talking!" we just laughed and walked back to the room.

Roy was following us, and then he gave us a look, "What just happened with the girls earlier?" We had barely made it into the room when Kendall spoke up.

"They got into an argument with Kimberly and the Jennifer's and well, something about them shoving each other and them arguing. But turns out it was nothing." Kendall just said as if he didn't fully believe the story himself.

"That was no lie." We all turned to Roy after hearing him say that out loud.

"What? You mean you were there as well?" James said confused.

The girls looked shocked and then ran to Roy, "What did you hear or see?" then Roy backed up a bit and finally placed his hands in his hoodie.

"We'll I woke up early because I just do, then I walked up to the kitchen and made myself some toast. I heard footsteps walking and I didn't know who it was…I have this tendency that, since I don't know anybody in the house I just try to hide. Anyway, I hid by the wall of the kitchen and heard one of those robotic girls…the ones that walk in a group together?" we all just nodded and waited for his story to continue.

"The Jennifer's right?" Megan said interested on what Roy was talking about.

"Yeah, well I heard them talking about faking some fight to get one of the other girls out of the house….something about making the other people in the house think that girl was crazy so that way when the day paymaster came along, whoever no matter who was paymaster wouldn't believe that girl and they would have to get voted off." We all were shocked on how Roy knew this information.

"See! I told you!" the Roy interrupted, "Then they saw that other girl that was with us in the limo right here…." Roy paused to think who the girl was. "She was blonde that's all I know."

"The Yeti Kimberly." Hayden said and the other girls laughed at her response and apparently so did the rest of us.

Roy laughed a bit, "Yeah that girl…they started talking to each other and one of the Jennifer's mentioned their plan to her and she agreed to it and then that's when they showed up." Roy pointed to Megan and Hayden.

"I told you! Now you know I wasn't making it up Kendall!" Kendall had a look of regret in his eyes and finally spoke, "I'm sorry Hayden, I just, it's hard…this competition might get the better of me."

"It's ok Kendall that's why we have each other to tell who is real." Then Megan interrupted James, "And who is fake."

"Thanks guys…and thanks Roy for telling us what really happened." Roy smiled and walked out of the room.

"That kid is really nice." Megan said in full satisfaction.

"Yeah, he is." Kendall said returning to seeing what was going to happen throughout the day.

* * *

It was getting darker and almost everyone had calmed down since the morning incidents had happened.

I heard the Jennifer's arguing, once again with who I believe were Jo, Camille, and Stephanie now.

I also heard Stephanie yelling for Jo and Camille to stop arguing.

I turned to see the other roommates in my room and they all just smiled and shook their head in disappointment as to them already knowing that the Jennifer's were going to keep causing a scene and start getting the best out of the people in the house.

Luckily we already knew the truth when Roy had told us about the Jennifer's and Kimberly's plan to try to sabotage the game.

So we never really paid any more attention to the argument, but we did have a plan…that could go into effect sooner than we think.

It hadn't downed on us that the intercom was heard and everyone jumped in the response to it.

"Competitor's please meet up by the pool for elimination, all the votes have been counted and we are ready to pursue the night off with the elimination." The intercom finally shut off.

I tried to find Logan, but everyone in the house started heading out to the pool, "Logan?" It was hard, I managed to spot Kendall.

"Kendall, where's Logan?" Kendall noticed that I was looking for Logan and started searching for him through the others.

"Um…right over there…I think he's looking for you Carlos." I traced Kendall's finger's to find out were Logan was and finally spotted him.

"Logan!" I think he heard me because he turned and smiled and started walking towards my direction.

"Hay, I was looking for you Carlos." I smiled and then we bumped into Hayden, Megan, Amanda, Sophia, and Karina, "Hay come on we have to get to the pool, I'm nervous already." Amanda said.

Kendall walked towards us and smiled and then James popped up out of nowhere.

"Guys, I just want to say that if I get eliminated it was nice knowing you all, and Kendall, Logan, and Carlos….I'll see you at home." We all just laughed and pushed James to the elimination ceremony.

When we got to the pool everyone was aligned the way we were supposed to go, unfortunately we were in the very front, so the big gap was for all nine of us.

"Welcome to the first elimination of the night, this is how you all will finally get a taste of how all the eliminations will go down every night." We hadn't noticed we had been on air the whole time, but I guess that's what happens when you are trying to make peace in the house, you lose track on who is there.

I saw Logan still shaking and some of the girls shaking as well, unfortunately the Jennifer's and Kimberly were just standing there waiting for Richard to continue the instructions.

"I will call out your name, you all will get up here and receive you're check. After almost everyone is done I will call up five people down and from those five two of you will go home tonight. Everyone else that receives their check must sit by the bench that's were all the other safe people are going to be waiting through elimination." Richard stopped talking and made sure that everyone else understood the directions for the elimination order.

Of course, it was kind of confusing but through time I would get how it was going to go.

"Ok then, like I said elimination starts now…." I heard Logan gulp loudly and I couldn't help but stare at how focused he was at the box in front of him. The box as Richard made it sound "The Strong Box."

Richard pulled out a stack full of checks and placed them on the table, the table had on the left "The Strong Box" a brown skinny rectangular box and now our checks.

"Ok, you all see this…you all won't want me to use this on your checks, this is the "Void Stamp" this could make you're checks not eligible to cash in." We all saw the huge stamp and then Richard put it back behind "The Strong Box".

"Ok, the first check that I'm going to give away is….." Everyone was waiting for Richard to say who he was going to give the first check to, who was going to feel invincible till the next elimination practically everyone wanted to feel safe, but that was up to the final voting count.

"Camille come get your check" everyone stared as Camille came down the aisle and walked up to get her check from Richard.

"You are still eligible for the run for the money." Camille reached out her hand and grabbed her check, "Thank you Richard." Camille walked to the bench Richard was telling us about earlier, and then she sat down waiting on everyone else to get her check.

Well it was official Camille will be in the house longer.

"The next check goes to…" Richard pulled up the check, "Jennifer" Everyone stared in confusion as to which Jennifer Richard was talking about.

"Oh, wait forgot there are three." He read the check again, "Jennifer 2" One of the Jennifer's got down and got their check and then gave a hair flip when she passed by Hayden.

"Jennifer 3, come get your check." The other Jennifer walked down the aisle and grabbed her check also repeating the actions of Jennifer 2.

"Stephanie, come and get your check." Stephanie smiled and walked down to get her check; she was wearing a sparkling red dress, wonder where she got that from?

Logan, Kendall, James, Jett, Roy, and Wayne-Wayne all looked nervous, so was I we were the only boys in the house and we haven't gotten called out yet.

"Jett, come get your check." Jett screamed a "Yes!" and walked down and grabbed his check.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he saw Jett with his grin, now sitting in the big bench with the other four girls that had their names called out.

"Scarlett R. come get your check." Scarlett was in the far back and had to move people to get to the bottom.

"Sorry." She walked up and grabbed her check and sat with the rest of the people called up.

"Sophia, come get your check." Sophia walked up and grabbed her check.

This was getting more and more intense as each person was called up.

"Megan, come and get your check." Megan walked up and grabbed her check, "Thank you." Was all she said and walked to the bench, the first two Jennifer's gave her a look and she just sat next to Stephanie and Sophia.

I was grateful that Stephanie and Sophia were there to help Megan, in case that the two Jennifer's did anything to her or tried to get her to start something.

"Memory, come and get your check." Richard gave her a smile and she had asked him the question everyone wanted to know about, "What did I do?" Richard laughed and finally told her, "You were the top six favorite pick in the poll, congratulations Memory smiled, "Wow, really?" Richard nodded and his hand made a gesture for her to take her seat so he could call up the next person.

It came to me that Richard wasn't calling them up as popular votes, but by random decision, well at least we still had a chance.

"Jennifer 1, come get your check." That did it, Megan yelled, "What? Impossible!" Jennifer one smiled and turned to her, "Believe it honey, you're in my court now." Megan just stared forward and didn't do anything.

"Congratulations Jennifer 1 you were also one of the top six favorite in the poll." Jennifer 1 got closer to the benches and smiled, "Of course it's no surprise." Megan was now furious at the sudden news.

Ten had been called up, and that left sixteen people left on the elimination stands. I was getting nervous, what if Logan, Kendall, James, or worst me get eliminated.

"Amanda, come get your check." Amanda smiled and skipped to get her check, then she walked up to Megan, Sophia, and Memory, us Texan girls have to stick together right. Then she smiled and flipped her hair, we saw how her hair smacked the second Jennifer and she growl furiously.

"Karina, come get your check as well." Karina smiled and before she walked off, she hugged Logan, I stared as Logan smiled worriedly and then started to feel calm again, Karina told him something to calm him down, I just wondered what it was.

"Kate, come and get your check." Kate walked down and grabbed her check and sat with the other people in the benches.

"Roy, come get your check." Roy walked down and grabbed his check and stood next to Megan and her now surrounded group.

"Jo, come get your check." Jo walked down, she was also wearing a dress just like Stephanie, but blue, then she sat next to Stephanie and Camille.

So, Stephanie, Jo, and Camille were safe…that must feel good, at least if I do…hopefully not, get eliminated I could cheer for them at home…I had to stop thinking negatively.

"Wayne-Wayne, come get your check." Wayne-Wayne spinned around and showed us his annoying blink in his hand.

"Wayne-Wayne isn't going nowhere!" then he spinned back and grabbed his check, he gloated his check in front of Roy's face and Roy looked annoyed and just shoved his check away, making it fall to the ground and then he just picked it up.

"Mercedes, come get your check." Mercedes skipped in response and walked up and furiously grabbed her check, "What took you so long!" Richard just flinched and just shook his head.

"Hayden, come get your check." Hayden grasped to the ground and got up instantly to get her check; she turned to see our worried faces and just turned to Megan and her bigger group.

"Shauna, come get your check." Shauna walked up to get her check, and then she turned to us, "Good Luck guys!" we smiled and just looked forward.

Nineteen were sitting on the big bench; some were standing; only seven were on the elimination stance.

I was getting really nervous, apparently so were James, Kendall, and Logan…James turned to me, "Carlos, why are you so calm?" I turned to him as well, "I'm not…to tell you the truth I hope we get called out soon." James just shook his head and looked back to Richard hoping, like the rest of us that our checks would get called out.

It was James, Kendall, Logan, Me, Mallory, Scarlett C., and Kimberly…everyone so far looked like they hated Kimberly, my hope, to save myself and my best buds was that Kimberly got eliminated.

"Ok, seven left." Richard said.

I started panicking, because Richard only had two checks outside, where were the rest?

"James, come get your check." James let out a huge sigh and walked up to Richard to get his check, Richard smiled and James gave him a worried look, "Ok, what's up?" Richard nodded his head, "Congratulation's James, you were one of the top six favorite votes." James grabbed his lucky comb and started combing his hair all while going to the bench.

Well at least James was still in this competition.

"Ok, six left, I only have one check left to call out before I tell the last five to step up." I was hoping he would call out our checks Kendall's, mine, Logan's, Mallory's, Scarlett C's, and finally eliminate Kimberly.

"Three boys and three girls, the next and final safe check goes to…" I wanted to pass out my heart literally was coming out of my chest, the anticipation was killing me.

"Kendall, come get your check." Kendall almost tripped trying to get to Richard, and once again Richard smiled, Congratulation's Kendall you two were one of the top six favorite's voted." Kendall let out a smile and waved to the upcoming camera.

Great, Logan and I had to be in the bottom five.

"The last five remaining please step forward." Logan and I got closer and so did Mallory, Scarlett C., and Kimberly.

Two boys and three girls, our odds were great, but it never guaranteed that we were safe at all.

"Five remain, ok." Richard dragged "The Strong Box" and pulled out five checks, my guess they were mine, Logan's, Mallory's, Scarlett C.'s, and Kimberly's.

So our checks were in there…great I was hoping that we would have our checks out here in the open, but I guess I was wrong.

"The twenty second check goes to…." We were all holding each other, I was grabbing Logan's arm, and Logan was holding hands with Scarlett C., who was also holding hands with Mallory, Kimberly had her arms crossed to avoid the contact.

At this rate I was practically shaking this was bad, Logan or I could be going home.

"Carlos, come get your check." I sighed hugely as I heard my name and grabbed my check.

"What's wrong Carlos?" I stared at Richard and smiled a little, I felt wobbly after hearing all of the names minus mine,…and Logan's.

"For a minute there I thought I was going home…" I laughed nervously and Richard laughed in unison.

"Carlos, you were one of the top six favorite's in the poll, you shouldn't have been nervous." I smiled and the little ounce of good news gave me courage to walk back and sit next to Kendall and James.

"The last four." Richard said.

This is impossible, I had promised Logan that he wouldn't have been in the bottom, but it looked like he was.

The three of us, Kendall, James, and I were holding arms praying that Logan wouldn't get voted off.

"The next check goes to…." This was it our hearts were racing all in unison with Logan as he was staring tensely at the pile of checks.

* * *

Katie's POV:

"We'll be back after a word from our sponsors. "Awe, come on I hate commercials!" Gustavo yelled out loud.

My mom decided it would be best to invite Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin to watch "Burn Out" the show my brother was in and his friends, also Griffin's daughter Mercedes was in the show as well.

I had to admit after seeing everyone from the Palm Woods in the competition I was shocked, but turns out that this would be more interesting here at the Palm Woods.

"Oh my gosh, poor Logan…" My mom was into the elimination order. So was I, Carlos was the last one called out, I was afraid they would both be in the bottom the first night.

But after hearing that he was in the top six picked, that made my worries go away, I was just wondering who was going to be eliminated.

Griffin was cheering when Mercedes had gotten her check from the host.

The commercials were long, I was hungry, and so I decided to go get a glass of water. "I can't believe that those girls fought." Kelly said, "The Jennifer's?" Gustavo said in response to Kelly's question.

"Yeah, then Kendall and the boys had to break it up." Kelly was into the drama in the house, so was I, don't get me wrong, but they were there for the money. Not to make friends.

"I just hope that Logan doesn't get out." My mom interrupted, "He won't have some faith ok, this is the probably the last commercial, popcorn?" Gustavo shook his head sideways and then he sighed while watching a commercial about a toothbrush…..

* * *

Carlos' POV:

The crazy dramatic music started playing again, meaning that we were back from the break, this was getting intense only three left and poor Logan was there facing the fact that he could possibly go home.

"Ok, it's time to announce the next check." Richard pulled out another check and then he paused for a few moments.

"Kimberly, come and get your check." All of a sudden the girls in the back with Megan all yelled, "WHAT!" then the Jennifer's all flipped their hair and Kimberly smiled evilly and walked up to Megan and her group.

"Nice try, it's going to take a lot more to get rid of me that easily." Megan jumped to try to attack her and so did Hayden, but the other girls along with Jo, Camille, and Stephanie.

"That girl's got to go but fast!" Hayden said making it loud and clear so that hopefully the audience at home would hear her.

"Come on Logan!" James said under his breath, we all were hoping that Logan and Mallory would have been the ones saved, but there was no choice after Richard had saved Kimberly.

Either way this elimination had turned for the worst.

"The last check of the night goes to…" Everyone was in pins and needles as Logan, Scarlett C., and Mallory were the only ones standing there.

"Scarlett C. step up here." Scarlett C. stepped up to where the table was and she was facing Richard with her check.

"Scarlett C. you had one of the two least votes. Your check….is VOID." I felt Goosebumps as Richard said those horrible words and then opened the Void stamp and slammed the stamp on Scarlett C.'s check.

The scene was surreal to us; this was our first elimination after all. Scarlett C. just shook her head and turned to everyone else on the safe bench.

"Good luck you guys." We weren't sure that she was addressing all of us or someone specific.

"Alright, Scarlett C., you've been "Burned Out." Richard grabbed a bow and arrow from the bottom of the table and lit up the tip with the torch that was next to him.

He put the arrow in place and shot Scarlett C.'s photo letting it burn off and Scarlett C. walked down to where the boats were waiting for her.

"Alright, now you all know how elimination works. The next person is…" we were all worried, we didn't want Logan to go to the boats and go home, not yet at least.

"Logan Mitchell, come on up." I was getting really nervous, this was it, I couldn't watch.

"Logan Mitchell, your check is…." Logan was staring at the ground afraid to make eye contact to anyone else much less Richard.

"Still good, you had the most votes of the entire house, you remain safe." Richard let out a huge grin and Logan fell to his feet grasping his check.

He grabbed on to his feet and then he finally looked up at Richard, "You are horrible!" we all just laughed, but then the moment got serous again as Mallory was the last one eliminated.

"Mallory, please come up." Mallory was crying already, but she still had a smile on her face.

"Mallory, you two had the least amount of votes,…..sorry your check…is VOID." The loud stomp of the stamp hitting her check send shivers down my spine.

Mallory just nodded and Richard bought out another arrow and lit up the tip. He aimed and fired at Mallory's picture.

Her picture started melting and then it became nothing but ashes, she grabbed her voided check and walked down to the boats with Scarlett C.

James, Kendall and I ran to Logan as he walked back to the benches.

"That was ruff you guys." Logan said, I hadn't noticed he had small tears in his eyes, the poor kid did go through the hardest elimination.

And yet, there were many more to come.

"All right competitor's, now there are only twenty four of you in this house, this game can get tough, tomorrow is your first challenge, so make sure to bring your game on tomorrow. Get some rest and give me back you're checks." We all walked up and handed Richard our checks and we headed off to the night to get some rest for our very first challenge.

It hadn't downed on me that the tension between The Jennifer's, Kimberly, Megan, Hayden and her friends wouldn't seize until they were not in the house anymore.

This competition was getting harder every time the person got voted off the house, but it did bring us closer to the million dollars in the future.

It was time for us to turn in, and I was tired from all the anticipation and scare.

The day fell upon us, and tomorrow was another challenge.

**A/N: So…today is Friday, can't believe it took me more than two days to finish this chapter, but there you all go the first elimination hope you guys aren't too mad at me. Can't believe that i typed up more than 8,000 words haha I'm sure that there are more, but hay I beat my record...I got to stop getting into my stories ha-ha. Also like I said now this week we vote for immunity, remember how the rules go the one who finishes last in the challenge automatically goes into "The Strong Box". Tell me how this chapter was, and what you think, sorry for not give a lot of the other character's dialogue, but that will change over time, now that I know who stayed and who left today…*Evil laugh* sorry that happens.**


	5. Chapter 3: Let Your Voice Be Heard

**Chapter 3: Let Your Voice Be Heard**

**A/N: I was hyperventilating when I saw all the reviews for one chapter, thank you all for the support, I know a lot of you have been saying that Kimberly deserves to fall off a cliff…ha-ha, oh…forgot to say the character Megan is based on the O/C from "Big Time Funhouse" so if you do not know how the boys know Megan, I suggest you check that one out first so you all won't be lost in this story. I am ready to let you all continue reading this story, so…you all may proceed.**

**Disclaimer: So, the boys are all tied up…yep, I'm keeping a close eye on all of them this time, I'm not letting Megan Pena take them away this time *starts marching around the perimeter*, so I do not own Big Time Rush, if I did…trust me Megan would have Carlos, and a lot of the people who gave me their O/C's would get a turn with the other boys ha-ha. Speaking of the O/C's I do not own the O/C's either, they respectfully belong to the winners.**

_I'd catch a grenade for ya, Throw my hand on a blade for ya, I'd jump in front of a train for ya, You know I'd do anything for ya_

I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain, Yes, I would die for you, baby, But you won't do the same

_Grenade-Bruno Mars_

* * *

Kendall's POV:

"Is this how every elimination is going to feel from now on?" Logan said still amazed that he didn't get voted off tonight.

Carlos was still laughing, but we all could tell he was laughing of all the tension he had to bottle up during the elimination.

"Hopefully not, at least we made it through the first night, but tomorrow is when we find out how we do in this competition, and I for one know that this will be a piece of cake" James said with the most confidence in the world.

"Don't count on it James, what if it's a logical challenge, then you would have to depend on Logan to save you." We all laughed, minus Logan.

"What do you guys mean by that? I could win physical challenges." I turned to him and figured we had hurt his feelings.

"No, no Logie, were just saying that you are really good at logical challenges, we weren't saying that you couldn't make it with physical challenges." I was hoping that Logan would forgive my bad choice of words earlier.

Logan laughed, "I know Kendall, I was just pulling your leg." We laughed and decided to go to the rooms to try to see what is up for tomorrows challenge.

As we walked in we saw our roommates Megan, Hayden, Amanda, Sophia, and Karina talking from their beds.

"Oh, Logan…I'm sorry for Richard being mean to you in elimination" Karina said giving Logan a hug.

"It's ok, I'm just glad I got another chance in this game is all." James got closer to Logan and patted him in the back.

"Hay dude, no sweat, Richard said that all four of us were in the top six favorite in the poll, so I guess people do like us." I saw how Logan smiled, "Yeah, but what if something happens that the people at home can't save us, what do we do then?" Logan was usually negative he'd always try to find the downside of things.

But we all knew that he was just being Logan. "Then we beg for our lives now don't we?" James said so easily.

"I just can't believe that Kimberly is still in the freaking house!" Hayden said in frustration.

"Hay remember try to make sure that she doesn't get to you, nor the Jennifer's, now that we know that they are going to be working together, might as well start forming alliances." I was making sure that we all were going to look out for each other throughout the game.

**Amanda's Confession: **"Well, turns out that we have an alliance that nobody knows about, well the boys of Big Time Rush know, but not the Jennifer's or that nasty Kimberly. We have the Texas Girl alliance we consist of Me, Memory, and Karina…so if we go in the bottom and one of us are in the bottom we are going to make it seem like we kind of hate each other, so we won't let Kimberly and the others know about our alliance, that way we have an advantage. We have made an oath though that we would save Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos in case of them being in the bottom. If this keeps going our alliance could throw out each competitor out the door one by one…this was all planned by Memory just so everyone knows. **End Confession.**

"So, its official we all are an alliance as one?" Megan asked.

"I guess we are." Carlos said, the problem was that Carlos would agree to anything, but then James nodded along with Logan, so I nodded as well.

"Cool, we need an awesome alliance name…" we all started to think, but nothing came to mind.

"This is hard, do we have to think up of one now?" James said in frustration.

All the girls laughed at how angry James got, "Nah, maybe throughout the night we could think of something…" I was glad that we were getting along with these girls, I was hoping to join alliances with Jo, Camille, and Stephanie…maybe some other girls in the house.

Something I wasn't going to like was I was going to eventually going to ask for help from Jett or worse Wayne-Wayne. I was wondering where Roy had gone off to.

He would make an amazing addition to our alliance. I just had to try to ask him if he would be able to go along with our new found alliance.

I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the shower, every room had a bathroom next to it. I closed the door and decided to take a nice hot shower before calling it a night.

* * *

As I got out of the bathroom, already in my pajamas, Logan entered in after I did. I hadn't noticed that Carlos and Megan were already in their pajamas as well.

"How did you two do that?" Carlos and Megan smiled and said in unison, "Used a different bathroom." I had forgotten that there were other bathrooms in the house.

I turned to see where Hayden, Amanda, and Sophia went off to, my guess were that they were using the other open bathrooms as well.

"Hay, where's James?" Carlos had a bright look in his eyes, "Oh, he ran off with Kate…for some reason." Then he continued off with his conversation.

I walked around the house up and down, I saw the Jennifer's with Kimberly, they gave me a look as I passed by them, I never really cared they would get eliminated by the house soon enough.

I walked passed by Scarlett R. and Memory…they were into a conversation and Scarlett R. would show one of her silly bands to Memory.

As I passed the two Memory got up, "Hay Kendall, have you seen Karina or Amanda anywhere?" I saw that Scarlett R. and Memory were now both standing waiting for my response.

"Oh, they are in the shower maybe, if not you could check in our room, that's where they are mostly hanging out all the time." Scarlett R. and Memory gave me a synchronized nod and headed straight to our room.

I accidentally bumped into Shauna as she was walking really fast, I didn't know why she was in a hurry at all.

"Sorry for not seeing where I was going." Shauna said trying to pick up her clothes that were on the floor scattered now.

"Sorry, it was my fault as well, let me help you." Shauna tried to retrieve her clothes as quickly as possible, I had already retrieved one of her gold sweatbands she had on yesterday.

"Here…" before I said anything Shauna grabbed the gold sweatband in a hurry, "Thanks Kendall….Kendall, Oh My Gosh…I was going to look for you." I stared at her in confusion.

"What's up?" she stared at me like she was going to say something but ended up looking forward, "Is your bathroom occupied by anyone at this time?" I looked at her strangely.

"Sure, maybe…uh you would have to go check yourself because I haven't been there…by the way have you seen James?" Shauna pointed towards the "Elimination Chamber" as Logan had called it.

In all reality it was just the pool, it was turned to the "Elimination Chamber" due to the "Elimination Ceremony" but Logan was glad to be away from there.

I walked past the kitchen and saw that James was with Kate, he had his arms in his pockets and staring off towards the night.

I didn't know if this was supposed to be a romantic moment, or maybe just a coincidence, but I didn't want to disrupt the moment.

As I turned to walk back to our room James caught my attention, "Kendall, hay have you met Kate…of course you have, but like you know like her less competitive side?" James was rambling on, it was clear that he didn't want to be left alone to crash and burn all on his own.

It was weird but sometimes I felt like James wouldn't be able to crash and burn on his own, unless he were to mess up by asking multiple dates to the dance…wait that already happened.

"Hay Kate." Kate gave me a skeptical look and smiled, "Hay Kendall, I heard what happened with your roommates earlier today, sorry for Kimberly's behavior." I gave her a confused look.

"Why apologize for her actions?" she turned to the view James and her were looking at before I had showed up.

"You see, Kimberly had told me that she was only trying to act the way she acted…" I interrupted her, "Cruel and rude?" she paused for a moment and stared back at me.

"…because she feels that if she were soft and kind like most people they would take advantage of her in this competition." I stared at Kate and realized that Kate wasn't the type to judge others she would go and ask what was going on in their lives to make them act the way they acted.

"Well, sorry, but now she has half the house gunning for her now. You know how many girls…if they became paymaster would kill to have Kimberly eliminated?" Kate gave me a weak smile and grabbed her arm.

"You see, that's just it…she knows she did wrong, but you have to understand, what would you do if let's say…Carlos got eliminated by….Hayden…you would do whatever it took to get her out of the house, this kind of the same situation with Kimberly, but she's just aiming for the million just like everyone else

I stared at Kate in shock, how could she just bring up Carlos being eliminated?

"All I know is that she better get an attitude adjustment before any of the other girls give her one themselves." At this rate I had forgotten why I had come all the way to come look for James.

"Hay Kendall, cool it man, it isn't Kate's fault…she's just looking out for the week people in the house, and by the looks of it, Kimberly is the open target around here." James had emerged from the darkness where he was hiding trying to avoid the conversation.

"Sorry, I just…" Kate interrupted me in mid-sentence, "It's ok Kendall, hay James…I got to go back with my roommates tomorrow another challenge and I want to make sure I get Paymaster tomorrow." James nodded and Kate jogged back into the house.

"You ok buddy?" James had placed his hand on my left shoulder to let me know he had my back.

"Yeah…James, how far do you think we'll get in this competition…I mean if the competition in this house won't drive us insane, what if the drama around this house does?" James face grew serious at that note.

"Look Kendall, I wouldn't let the people around here spreading lies affect how I do in this game, and I think you, Logan, Carlos, and the girls shouldn't either." James smiled and took out his lucky comb.

"And besides, I think that the audience at home wouldn't want to see this face go home anytime soon." He slicked his comb in his hair, and then he made his typical hand gestures to say he was "pretty".

"Oh really Mr. Hotshot…what about your past girlfriends?" James stopped his hand gesture and spaced out for a moment.

"Ahhh….that's a different story." I just laughed and the both of us started walking back to the room.

The living room where Scarlett R. and Memory were at was empty. In fact half the house was pretty quiet.

"James, what time is it?" James tried to find a clock in the mansion, but then ran to the kitchen where a digital clock was on the microwave.

"Its 9:00 p.m." well at least I wasn't going insane as to why the whole house was quiet.

We walked back to our room and saw that everyone was there, and they were ready for bed as they all had their pajamas on now.

"Hay, where have you two been?" Hayden said in worry.

She was already in her bed covered in blankets. "Hay you guys I feel like we should turn in for the night and see what goes on with tomorrow's first challenge." I had to give some authority, because let's face it these guys wouldn't go to sleep at all if I was not around.

"Yeah I think so two…I want to be fully awake when I become Paymaster tomorrow." Megan said in confidence.

"You are forgetting that I shall be the one who will stop you young one." Carlos said playing around.

"Guys, please…I'm going to be paymaster and that is it ok." Hayden said confident as well.

"Ok, we can argue about Paymaster tomorrow…tonight we have to get some sleep." I said finally turning off the lamp in the room.

"I will be paymaster." Megan said in a whisper.

"No, I will…." I got annoyed, "GUYS!" I slammed my hands on the bed.

"Sorry." They both said together.

* * *

I had woken up to a bird that was making loud noises outside the window; I turned to see the reflection of the sun hit the wall I was facing.

I turned and saw that James slept with his iPod on, Logan was asleep with his leg sticking out, Carlos was on the floor asleep, Megan was facing the wall, Hayden was covered in blankets, Amanda was the only one normally asleep, Sophia was sleeping the other way, and Karina was hugging her pillow.

I just laughed at how I ended up with these guys.

I got up and dragged my body to the living room; I passed the living room and ended up in the kitchen.

The digital clock read 7:00 a.m. it didn't feel like seven at all, I wanted to go back to sleep, but I decided against it.

I heard footsteps coming in to the kitchen I leaned on the counter and saw that Roy was making his way to the kitchen.

"Oh, hay Kendall…I thought I was the only one awake." I was relieved that I wasn't the only early bird awake.

"Nah, how's it with your roommates?" Roy gave me a really disturbed look.

"You kidding me, Scarlett R. and Memory kept me up all night talking about…." He stared at me and his face looked like he decided against telling me something.

"Sorry, boy talk." I smiled at how he had paused and stared me, I didn't want to think concededly but I had a hunch one of those girls were talking about me.

I must have spaced out because Roy was waiting for something, maybe a response.

"Did you hear me Kendall?" I snapped back to reality and stared at him.

"To be honest…no." he smiled at how I wasn't paying much attention.

"After Scarlett R. and Memory stopped talking and finally fell asleep, Shauna on the other hand had a nightmare and wacked me in the head every minute or so." Roy rubbed his head I just laughed a bit, and then he gave me a look.

"And Kate was no bother…she was actually the least of my worries last night. Jett on the other hand…he snores. And well Mallory and Scarlett C. are not here anymore, so the room is a bit quieter than the first night." I laughed up a storm as I pictured Jett snoring.

I placed my right arm on Roy, "Hay Roy there was something I wanted to tell you, I just didn't want anyone to know, from the house." Roy gave me a questionable look.

"What is it Kendall?" it was hard to tell him, but at the same time I wanted to tell him.

"The guys and I were wondering if you wanted to start an alliance." Roy's face lit up, "Definitely, it's hard to play this game unless you know somebody." I sighed a huge relief and shook his hand.

"Awesome, but remember no one is supposed to know, except you and our alliance, ok?" Roy shook his head.

"Ok, I guess I can tell everyone the excellent news that you are in our alliance then." Roy wouldn't stop smiling; my guess was that he was still trying to sink in what was going on, because I did ask him out of random.

Roy stopped smiling, "I forgot to ask you, why are you up so early Kendall?" I had forgotten why I had woken up, until I heard Carlos, "Stupid bird, be quiet!" I then heard something shatter.

I ran to the room, my guess was that Roy followed along with me. I saw that the lamp was shattered and Carlos' pillow was on the nightstand where the lamp once stood.

"That's my reason, that bird wouldn't stop screeching on our window." Carlos' eyes were half open and half shut.

"DON'T TOUCH MY CUDA PRODUCTS!" James sprung up from his bed, and then Logan's eyes went from asleep to fully alert.

The next thing we heard was a girly shriek from Logan as he was trying to sink in why James was holding a bat in front of him.

The events were so hilarious I bursted into laughter, which was a bad idea because the girls woke up angry.

"You guys, were tired!" Amanda said frustrated. "James, what…." Logan tried to figure out what was going on.

Roy was still trying so hard not to laugh, but I knew as much as he did that any moment he was going to just laugh it up.

"That bird woke me up!" Carlos said angrily, but then he let his whole body fall on the bed again to try to catch some rest.

Everyone went back to sleep, minus James, Logan, Roy and I. "I'm going to hit the shower." James said leaving with tons of stuff in his hand.

"Hay Logan guess what." Logan stared up at me; he was still trying to adjust his eyes to the bright room.

"What's up Kendall?" I stared at Roy, then back at Logan.

"Roy's in our alliance…we talked about it this morning and he agreed to help us out in the game, isn't that great?" I couldn't help contain my excitement; at this rate we had the numbers our alliance was getting bigger and stronger.

The look on Logan's face grew into a huge smile, "That's great…fantastic!" Roy just smiled, and then he looked around.

"Hay you guys I have to get dressed…at least before anyone else wakes up in my room." Roy ran off to go get dressed and get ready for the day.

"How long have you been up Kendall?" Logan asked.

"To be honest with you Logan, it wasn't that long ago…" Logan just blinked, "Oh, well were up, now what?" we stared at Carlos and then to the girls.

"Do you think we should let them rest?" Logan asked, the problem with Logan was that he was way too nice sometimes, other times…he would bring his brains out to do some very good payback, but something told me this time he just wanted me to leave Carlos alone.

"Yeah, there's a challenge today, and I think they need their rest." Logan's head went to the covers of his blanket and back to me.

"Right…I forgot that there was a challenge today." I knew Logan was worried…as usual, I had a feeling coming to this competition would leave maybe one of us doubting our winning, but since Logan had the idea in the first place to come here…I never knew that he would be the one to be so doubtful.

"You'll do fine, you are forgetting that Richard had said that the viewers would vote for invincibility, and remember the four of us did get top six on the favorite poll like Richard had mentioned." Logan smiled at the whole even of yesterday; it was a funny thing to remember.

One minute you are scared of leaving, then you are in the bottom two only find out that you were safe due to votes, that would have definitely have brought my hopes down as well.

"Yeah, there is a ratio of one out of twenty four that I'll or any of you guys would get it, and that still leaves Paymaster." I sat down with Logan, I knew that Carlos had told James and I about Logan being so optimistic about this game, but still the numbers, as he said before we got here, were on our side.

"You are forgetting our Mega Alliance. We have Megan, Sophia, Hayden, Amanda, Roy, James, Carlos, and Karina…that makes ten of us so if you are in the bottom, the chances of us becoming Paymaster would be ten out of twenty four…that has to be half the house Logan. You can't possibly say that you are doubting those statistics." Logan chuckled and finally let go of his blanket from the bed.

"Maybe you are right, but what if our friends go to the bottom, you know that the Jennifer's, Jett, and that girl Kimberly don't want us around. Jett would try to get rid of you, the Jennifer's along with Kimberly would try to eliminate the girls then us, Kendall, there are just so much opportunities that we could take control of this house, and us losing control of the house just like that." I hadn't realized that the smallest amount of one win could jeopardize our alliance and take us crumpling to pieces possibly leading us to leave the house.

I just had to try to think up of a plan soon, before anything crazy like that happens in the near future of this game.

"When the time comes, you know I always have a plan Logie, just try not to worry…didn't Carlos tell you to stop worrying and enjoy Mexico?" Logan bounced up in surprise.

"He told you huh?" I shook my head in agreement.

"He only told me because he was really worried about you during elimination, and he didn't want to have to deal with it alone…in case…" Logan shot up in shock.

"I had gotten eliminated? Kendall, you guys told me that not to worry…now you guys have doubts about me not getting eliminated, or me staying long in this competition or maybe a better one Kendall….what if I do win this competition…have you ever thought about that?" I face palmed my forehead and all I could do was try to erase my mistake.

"Logan…we didn't say…" Logan got up from his bed, "Save it! I heard enough Kendall." Logan stormed off and I was left with the others as they slept.

I didn't know what to do anymore, I was left speechless.

I wanted to chase after Logan, but I was afraid of only making things worse, I knew he had to just release his anger on his own rather fight about it and end up split up.

James had gotten out of the shower and walked up to me, "Hay…where's Logan?" I got up and grabbed James on the shoulder.

"James, I messed up bad…Logan thinks we don't believe he could make it through the game." James eyes grew bigger and placed the towel he was using to rub off the water left from the shower, on the bed.

Or so he thought, the towel landed on Carlos, but he never woke up.

"What did you say to him exactly?" I knew James had to hear the reason why Logan was upset so I decided to explain from last night about Carlos conversation to what just happened.

* * *

It was already noon, and Logan was still out. I was having that guilty feeling in your stomach that you get when you know you've done something wrong.

"Maybe he'll be back soon…" Carlos said, he had woken up a couple of hours ago…after we had told him what had happened.

At first Carlos wanted to drive me against the wall, because I had no right to tell Logan what I had said, but he had voted against it and just freaked.

The girls were already awake and they two had questioned where Logan was….especially Karina.

We were all worried because it was noon and the whole house was practically awake and ready for our first competition.

Yet we had no clue were Logan had run off to. I felt like a million fingers were pointing at me, blaming me that it was my fault…we had to find Logan before the competition before our first challenge started.

Then my heart felt like it wanted to rip out of my chest when I heard the intercom go on.

"Challengers please get ready in five minutes and head to the van's outside and get ready for your first challenge." I wanted to die right there….the good news was we were all ready, Logan on the other hand hadn't gotten ready, the last time I saw him he was wearing his pajamas.

I sat on the bed covering my face with my hands, I wanted to quite the competition and go home, maybe that would show Logan how sorry I was, for ever saying such an idiotic response.

I hadn't noticed, but I felt another presence in the room, maybe I was just getting my hopes up, maybe it was just James, Carlos, or anyone…I hated myself so bad.

"Hay, Logan…I ugh…" I heard Logan's name, but I didn't know whether to look up or sink to the floor in shame, it was James who spoke.

"Save it, I came for my gear." Hearing Logan so monotone like that send bad vibes down my spine.

"Don't you want to ride with us buddy?" Carlos said, he had such a sad tone to his voice.

Then I felt a punch on my shoulder, "Owe!" I got up and stood my ground, I saw that Carlos had punched me and he looked devastated.

He looked like he wanted to break into tears, but fighting them as well. I really wanted to jump off a cliff now.

Carlos walked out of the room, and I turned to see the girls upset that our friendship was crumbling in front of them.

"This can't be happening." I heard Hayden say in shock. I hadn't noticed that this was taking a toll on the girls as well; then again we were an alliance.

I was fighting for words as I knew that if Carlos or Logan were here they would say I didn't have the right to talk.

"What happened?" I couldn't help but fight the urge to ask James, the only person that was still aware on what was going on.

"Logan…ignored Carlos and walked off." If I wanted to die earlier because Logan stopped talking to me…I felt worse now that he was avoiding Carlos now.

I heard Jo come to our room, "Hay guys the vans are here." James looked to her direction, "What happened? Where's Logan and Carlos…we have to go." Jo had her hair tied up, and was wearing a blue tank-top, along with green shorts.

I didn't feel like going to the competition now.

"I'll tell you on the van." James said.

* * *

The van was quiet, the worst part of it all was that Carlos was on the same van as we were, but Logan was not.

It felt weird, like the four of us were not completed. Jo decided to give her spot on the other van to Logan after he had asked her.

I felt like the world's biggest jerk now, here we were on our way to our first challenge and we were already on our first fight.

James had lend Carlos his iPod so he would try to prevent himself from crying, I on the other hand wanted to jump off this moving van and hopefully get kicked off due to injury or something.

"Don't worry; you guys just have to talk about it…soon…before the challenge starts…" Jo was trying to make things better, but I knew the amount of time to try to at least get Logan to give me the benefit of the doubt would take me a whole lifetime, and to try to explain would be impossible before the challenge started.

The van came to a stop and I felt like my heart would two any second now.

The van driver slid the door open, "We are hear." I really was hoping we were lost so that we wouldn't have to compete today…of all days…but seeing Logan upset and on another van would be hard to go through.

It took us a while to get everyone off the vans, but then we had been handed a note and everyone had to huddle up to read it.

Of course, Logan kept his distance, but so did Carlos, Logan did occasionally drifted his eyes to Carlos; his guess would be why Carlos wasn't with us.

It was James who read the note out loud so everyone was able to hear.

"Welcome competitor's to your first ever challenge, this first challenge will give you all and the viewer's at home how things go down in "Burn Out" but today is a very special day because today you all will be fighting to become Paymaster, and the other's will be fighting to not be the first one in the "Strong Box" meet me up by following the arrows to your destination, you all will **hear** from me later. Good luck "Money Lovers?" James had said the last part in question, it was weird to hear that, but I guess we were going to be called like that from now on.

"Hear was in bold, I wonder why?" James said and everyone started to thing.

I wanted to try to get a conversation going to talk to Logan, but nothing I was too scared to hurt his feelings anymore, maybe it was a good idea to wait for after the challenge…but what if something horrible happened in this challenge.

I hadn't noticed that I was lying on the dirt of the road when I head Hayden and James run up to me.

"You ok?" James said, I didn't want to go through with this challenge…not yet at least.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I lied, but I was pretty sure that James knew that as well, as I saw that he gave me a "sorry" look and reached his hand out for me to grab to get up.

When I got up I saw that we were the only ones there, me, James, and Hayden.

James looked puzzled and I just started walking ahead, "Just follow the arrows to your destination…didn't you read it yourself James?" Hayden giggled and James just let out a groan and just started walking.

We had managed to catch up to the others, I had noticed that Carlos was far behind, we managed to catch up to him, but Hayden and James surpassed him…I was trying not to.

We had finally reached out destination and everyone stared in awe as we saw twenty four pink stands and what were sticking out looked like microphones.

We got closer to get a better view, but we also saw that those stands that had microphones sticking out were in the middle of the ocean.

"Welcome to your first challenge." We were probably all in pins and needles at this rate, this challenge was scary and we all knew that if we lost, we would be the first up for elimination.

My eyes wondered to the rest of my competition…yes even James, Logan, and Carlos were going to be considered my competition.

We were all too busy to looking at the stands above.

Richard continued and then I saw a camera hidden in a palm tree…I had forgotten that everyone could see at home…I was wondering what everyone would think just for being such a jerk to Logan today.

"This is a challenge I like to call "Let Your Voice Be Heard". I'm going to explain the rules to help you guys out in the challenge, ok so pay attention.

Everyone looked back down at Richard and he then proceeded.

"You will all be carried to the top of those pink platforms, as you all are up there you will try to stay up there as long as you are the last one standing. You all might wonder why those microphones are up there; well they are part of your challenge. In order to stay up on the pink platform, you all must give a high pitch voice of over 100 dB, if you all do not know what that is I will explain…dB stands for decibels and you can measure your sound waves by using the machine that is on the microphone, if that microphone does not pick up 100dB in your tone of voice, the platform will open, thus causing you to fall to the water." Richard stared as we tried to sink in the information.

Well one thing is for sure I knew what decibels were now. Then one of the Jennifer's interrupted, "Wait, so we have to scream?" Richard shook his head up and down.

"Exactly, if you're voice goes lower you will know when you are dropped, and remember the first one to fall to the water will be the first one in "The Strong Box" and will have to go to the elimination with two others that will be voted by the rest." I just heard a grunt and knew that all three Jennifer's didn't want to yell, but hay now I knew that we were in the greatest advantage.

* * *

We were all on the pink platforms already and were waiting for the instructions on how we were going to do this.

I was in the middle, James was next to me on the right, next to James was Carlos, next to him was Logan, next him was Jo, then it was Camille, then Stephanie, after her was Kate, then Sophia, then Jennifer 1, 2, and 3.

On my left were Hayden, Amanda, Megan, Karina, Roy, Wayne-Wayne, Jett, Kimberly, Mercedes, Scarlett R., and Memory.

I stared at Logan, but he was to occupied looking forward.

Everyone looked down on Richard who was the only one on the beach looking up at us, my guess the whole entire audience were watching us from his view.

"Umm…Richard! Can I like not do this challenge?" Scarlett R. was really nervous, we all turned to her.

"Umm...yeah I want out Richard…Heights and me aren't the best of friends." Shauna added, then I put two and two together, these two were afraid of heights or I have no clue what.

"I also can't swim!" Shauna added.

"Don't worry! That is why you all have harnesses!" we all looked at the black things on our chests, I was guessing he was referring these things as harnesses. There was a yellow thing sticking out.

"What's the yellow stuff?" Roy asked really loudly, "Oh, those are floaters, in case you can't swim you can just pull the string and they come up to support you." Well at least they thought of everything.

"Ok, competitors this on my mark get close to the microphones!" we did as we were told, "Ok, on your marks, get set, go!" he sounded the horn and everyone started screaming as loud as we could.

I knew that I could scream at least to a certain length, so I decided to scream not to strong so that way my voice won't tire out as fast if I were trying to sound loud.

I saw that there was a bar, so we could see the decibels, the monitor had all of our dB's so we could all see how well we were screaming or yelling.

Mine was in perfect 100, so I picked up my screaming, then the number changed to 102. I knew that if I kept it in at least 105 I would be fine…the problem was I didn't know how well Logan or any of our alliance were going to do at this rate, all we could do was scream for our lives…literally.

It was hard to see how everyone else was doing, but I had to do excellent and be the Paymaster incase Logan got the bottom, maybe then I would repay him for my earlier comment.

It was like a bad choir all together, but then we heard a terrible noise…like a gate opening…then we heard Richard yell out.

"Logan, you are the first one out, that means you go straight to "The Strong Box"" my chest was beating fast as I was still yelling into the microphone I turned to James and he turned to me, we both knew that our alliance HAD to win this or if not, we knew Logan would go home.

As I yelled I saw the decibel meter hit 110 I guess I was determined to win, but I couldn't get a swelled head yet.

It was past two minutes since Logan had first hit the water, I was still yelling, but I was questioning why he gave up so easily.

Then another platform opened, "Jennifer 3 you are the second one out, that means that you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I was glad that one of the three Jennifer's were out, that left two Jennifer's and Kimberly.

Jennifer 3 pounded the water and swam back to shore with Logan.

Another platform opened, "Shauna, you are the third one out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." That was from our alliance, this challenge was getting intense, I saw my decibel meter and saw that I was at 115; I guess I was even more determined.

It was at least two more minutes after Shauna that another platform opened, "Sophia, you are the fourth one out, that means that you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I couldn't believe it three out of the ten people in our alliance were already out.

I saw the decibel meter and it read 120, I was trying to not go over the limit and tire out my voice, but seeing my alliance fall down the platform was scary enough.

Another platform fell, "Jo you are the fifth one out, that means that you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I had forgotten to ask Jo, Camille, and Stephanie about our alliance, the only hope left was to try to win this challenge and get paymaster.

I hadn't forgotten about the meter, I was just counting in my head; there were nineteen people still on the stands.

Another platform fell, "Memory, you are the sixth one out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I had a terrible feeling I knew our alliance was losing, that made four out of ten only six of us were on this platform.

Another platform fell, "Scarlett R., you are the seventh one out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." Scarlett was out, she wasn't in our alliance…yet, but that left seventeen people on the stands which included Kimberly, and the two Jennifer's.

I heard another platform fall then heard a girl scream, "Camille, you are the eighth one out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." Camille, I wouldn't have minded her being Paymaster…

One of the platforms fell open again, "Wayne-Wayne, you are the ninth one out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I heard Wayne-Wayne hit the water, "This sucks!"

The bad choir was starting to sound a bit quieter as each person hit the water and lost.

Another platform opened, "Jett, you are the tenth one out, that means you are not eligible to become Paymaster." I was glad Jett had fell down the water.

I did the math again, only fourteen left that meant I had to be careful, with only six of our alliances in the game and the two Jennifer's in the challenge still, and Kimberly…the odds were not on our side.

The challenge was getting harder it was ten minutes after the challenge was announced, and the fourteen were still on the platforms…including me.

Finally I heard another platform open, "Stephanie, you are the eleventh person out, that means that you are not eligible to be paymaster." Stephanie was out, that meant Camille, Jo, and Stephanie were out…there was no way I could have counted on them to help…well I could in so many other ways…but still.

It was a while since I saw my meter, I checked and freaked, I hit back to 110, but that was no problem, I was hoping more people…minus our alliance would fall.

Another platform was heard open, "Mercedes, you are the twelfth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." Mercedes, I was glad she didn't make it, but she wasn't the one to worry about.

Half the people in the house were out and that left only the other half of the house in, I was to occupied controlling my dB meter, to see who was left I just knew I HAD to win, or at least James, or Carlos did.

I heard another platform open, "Karina, you are the thirteenth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." Correction that made five out of ten, that was half of our alliance out of the competition.

Another platform was heard, "Amanda, you are the fourteenth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." Six out of ten, that left only four of our alliance, wait I meant to say five, I had forgotten that Roy was in our alliance and he was on our side now, well at least our numbers are great again.

I heard another platform, "Megan, you are the fifteenth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." This was turning my stomach all the wrong ways.

This challenge was hard, every time you would run out of breath from screaming you had to inhale while screaming, I was worried about maybe a fly entering my mouth, but then I just ignored it…I couldn't be thinking about those things right now…I had to be determined.

Yet again another platform opened, "Kate, you are the sixteenth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." Kate was out, that left only eight on the stands, I counted again in my head five of our alliance were up, and the rest consisted of the two remaining Jennifer's and Kimberly…this was bad.

I heard another platform open, "James, you are the seventeenth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I was in shock, James had the vocals to stay in…this meant we were tied up…this was not good.

I was hearing cheers from the bottom of the shore, but I wasn't able to look down because if I did my mouth would leave the microphone, causing me to get out of the challenge.

Another platform was opened…this time I was hoping it wasn't from our alliance…

"Jennifer 1, you are the eighteenth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I was more determined than ever I saw my meter and it read 115 I was glad I wasn't out for the count, and neither was Carlos.

I knew who was left; finally after thinking it out…it was me, Carlos, Hayden, Roy, Jennifer 2, and Kimberly.

We could do this, Jennifer 1 was the main person I didn't want to be Paymaster, but Kimberly was the second one I didn't want for her to be Paymaster.

I heard another platform open, "Jennifer 2, you are the nineteenth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." I was getting caught up, all that was left was Kimberly.

I heard cheers from the bottom, "GO KENDALL, CARLOS, HAYDEN AND ROY!" it was Megan, Sophia, Amanda, Jo…almost everyone was cheering.

Only five people were on the stand I managed to turn to Roy, he was staring at me, I gave him a stare and he just nodded his head, then I turned to Hayden and she nodded his head, but when I looked at Carlos…

"Carlos, you are the twentieth person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster" I freaked.

That left four of us, and Kimberly was still on the stand, everyone was screaming, "You can do it guys!" on the other note…the Jennifer's were just cheering for Kimberly…it was true, they did form an alliance.

Then it happened, a platform was heard open, "Kimberly, you are the twenty first person out that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster." Everyone in the bottom cheered.

That left the three of us Hayden, me, and Roy.

We were still screaming, then the three of us looked at one another and then a platform was heard open.

"WOOOO!" I heard Hayden yell out, "Hayden, you are the twenty second person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster.

It was just me and Roy, but then I just stopped screaming, I heard the platform open, then I smiled at Roy, "It's up to you man…let's see how good of a partner you….are…" I fell to the water and everyone went shocked.

"Kendall you are the twenty third person out, that means you are not eligible to be Paymaster, that means Roy, you are our winner and first ever Paymaster of "Burn Out" Congratulations!"

I swam back to the shore and then Roy stopped yelling into the microphone and then his platform went off and he fell, a loud splash was heard a far back from me.

I swam back to the shore and smiled, but James, Carlos, and now especially Logan had their arms crossed and staring at me in disappointment.

"You guys we did it!" I was still panting from all the yelling I did up there, not to mention the swimming I did to get back.

Logan got close, for the first time since this morning he gave me a really bad look, "Yeah…we did." Then his elbow shoved me and I felt the impact of his elbow on mine.

"What?" I was puzzled, why was he mad? Then Carlos turned and walked to Megan and just avoided my contact.

"You're kidding right?" I turned surprised to James.

"What? What did I do?" James looked around to see if anyone was staring at us or not.

"What were you thinking…I saw that…in fact so did Logan and Carlos!" I stopped smiling to try to sink in what James was telling me.

"Wha…what are you talking about James?" I was at a loss, "You let Roy win! How could you Kendall…you had it…you had it in front of you…you could have saved Logan!" I still was lost; I thought that Roy was in our alliance?

"James, you don't get it." James grabbed me by the shoulder, "Oh tell me Kendall, fascinate me why don't you?" I was at a lost once again….

"Forget it…." I moved my shoulders and walked to the end of the shore; I sat on the beach sand and didn't want to move from there.

Has this game really changed us, if that was so…I didn't want to be in it anymore…no matter how badly we messed up with the mansion.

I heard Richard talk to everyone in the house, "Ok, Money Lovers, make sure to go to the house and after you get there in ten minutes, meet me in "The Vault".

My ears caught "The Vault" I didn't know what that was at all; my guess neither did the others.

I got up and started walking to the vans, I saw that James, Logan, and Carlos were on one van…I didn't want to…but I got on the last van on my own.

As I got in I saw Roy come in the van, along with Hayden, and Amanda.

We were the only four on the van as the sliding doors closed. I just stared at the window, my thoughts lost on how Logan, James, and Carlos were mad at me for throwing the challenge today.

"Kendall…what's wrong…you should be happy….our plan worked." Roy said trying to comfort me.

This kid was really nice, but I hated the fact that my best buds were mad at me for what I had did.

"…Roy…I ask…I beg of you….please…" Roy turned and I guess I had guilt in my eyes because Hayden and Amanda were trying to comfort me.

"What is it Kendall…you ok?" Roy sounded worried, "Roy…if I go into the bottom three you have to save Logan…ignore me…just void my check ok?" I heard gasps from Hayden and Amanda.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" Amanda said.

"Just, promise me that Roy, make sure you save any one of them, James, Carlos, and Logan….I've been a complete jerk to them." Roy just nodded, at least he understood and so did Hayden and Amanda.

"But remember our plan to throw out Kimberly when she goes into "The Strong Box". Hayden said determined.

At this rate it was up to Roy to give anyone their check.

We heard the van screech to a halt and we got off the van and into the house.

That gave us ten minutes…ten painful minutes.

"Our alliance for sure will vote for one of the Jennifer's or if not Kimberly into "The Vault". Amanda was determined as well, at least these guys were on my side, but I wanted my best buds with me as well.

This game was not the same without them.

* * *

I was by the pool still in deep thought when Richard went on the intercom, "Money Lovers make sure to report to "The Vault".

I hated this, it was decision time and I was hoping this wouldn't turn for the worst.

As I walked to "The Vault" and you could tell it was called "The Vault" because it was imprinted on the door and it was shaped like a safe in a bank.

We entered the room, we saw all twenty six photos, but Scarlett C. and Mallory's picture were there but the light was turned off, meaning they were eliminated.

We saw Richard, and that forbidden "Strong Box" next to him. "Welcome to "The Vault" this room here is where all your checks are stored. You all will come here and vote for whomever into the bottom three, but you all must make a team consent and agree to the vote." We all nodded, I was too busy trying to face Richard…the tension was high for our friendship right now… I just wish that Roy would do the right thing.

"Ok, right now I am allowing it, but the Paymaster must be outside while we are voting for the other bottom two." Roy smiled and then he walked out the door.

"Ok, next you all have a minute to verify who will go into "The Strong Box" whomever gets the most votes will go up to elimination tonight, and you all cannot vote more than once." We were scared our second elimination, and this time I was split from my friends this time.

"Ok, last thing…today's immunity goes out too…." I had forgotten about immunity all along, I was hoping that Logan, James, or Carlos would get it so I wouldn't have to worry about them being eliminated.

"Amanda." Amanda smiled really wide and jumped for joy, "Ok, Amanda, since you got invisibility for today's elimination you can wait outside with Roy." Amanda stepped up and walked out of "The Vault".

That left twenty two of us in "The Vault". "Ok, sixty seconds on the clock starts…..Now." Richard flipped an hourglass and by my guess that was the timer.

"Um…ok, let's see." Jo said finally, I was glad she was the one in charge for a change, I felt like if I stepped up that I would only get looks from James, Carlos, and Logan.

"Who want's Carlos in the box?" I saw no hands raised, that was good…at least Carlos wouldn't be in the box this time.

"Who want's James in the box?" I saw no hands up this time as well, I was relieved.

"Who wants Wayne-Wayne in the box?" I raised my hand along with everyone in my alliance. That made nine votes, due to Roy and Amanda not in "The Vault".

"Ok, nine out of twenty-two." Jo said.

"Who wants Camille in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants Stephanie in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants Jennifer 1 in the box?" all nine of us rose our hands.

"Ok, nine out of twenty-two." Jo said.

"Who wants Jennifer 2 in the box?" All nine of us raised our hands.

"Ok, nine out of twenty-two." Jo said.

"Who wants Megan in the box?" The Jennifer's and Kimberly raised their hands.

"Who wants Sophia in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants Kimberly in the box?" All nine of us raised our hands.

"Ok, nine out of twenty-two." Jo said.

"Who wants Jett in the box?" I raised my hand, and I felt dumb, I was the only one raising my hand, not even James, Carlos, and Logan raised their hand.

"One out of twenty-two." Jo said.

"Who wants Mercedes in the box?" I was shocked when the four of us raised our hands Logan, James, and Carlos.

"Ok, four out of twenty-two." At least they weren't mad to avoid eliminating Mercedes.

Jo stared at Logan, "Sorry Logan." He half smiled and looked down.

"Who wants Kate to go in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants Karina to go in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants Shauna to go in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants Hayden to go in the box?" The Jennifer's and Kimberly raised their hands.

"Ok, four out of twenty-two." Jo said, I had forgotten that they had a bone to pick with one another.

"Who want's Scarlett R. in the box?" no one raised their hand.

"Who wants me in the box?" no one raised their hand.

"Who wants Memory to go in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants…Kendall to go in the box?" I flinched as Jo said my name and so did she.

The Jennifer's, Kimberly, and my heart raced a bit, as Logan, James and Carlos raised their hands. I felt a ton of needles in my heart seeing that they voted for me to go in the bottom.

Jo saw this and paused for a moment.

"That's…six out of twenty-two" I wanted to run out of the vault so bad, but it was not over.

"Who wants Jennifer 3 go in the box?" I was to occupied seeing my best buds raising their hands on my name.

Everyone raised their hand it was a shocker, Jennifer 3 got mad, "Jennifer! You traitor!" she was about to charge on Jennifer 1 when we had hold her back, it was shocking seeing that the other Jennifer's had voted one of their own in the bottom and also Kimberly.

I saw her just smirk at how Jennifer 3 did not see that coming.

Jo was choked up for words. "Ok, that's twenty-two…out of twenty-two." Jennifer 3 started to cry, I actually felt bad for her…I knew how it felt to be in her situation….

Richard was watching the whole thing unfold in front of him. "Ok, times up…have you all made your decisions?" everyone nodded, minus Jennifer 3 and I.

"We voted Jennifer 3 in the box…" Richard walked up to Jennifer 3's picture and took the check that was on her picture. He then walked to Logan's picture and took his check.

"Ok, Logan, my man, since you were the dead last loser, your check goes directly to the strong box." As Richard inserted the check in the box a loud thud was heard as Logan's check was in the box.

I saw James and Carlos flinch in contact.

"Jennifer 3 you got the most votes in the vault, so you're check goes directly into "The Strong Box". As her check went in she sat on the floor to cry again.

"Have you all voted on who was going to be the third person?" everyone stayed quiet and then Jo spoke up.

"No, there were numerous ties." Richard tapped "The Strong Box".

"Ok, ROY AND AMANDA!" Richard yelled out their names and they both came in the room.

"Ok, so we have a slight problem, we have two checks in the box, but there is one left to choose from." Richard opened "The Strong Box".

"Logan is the first one up for elimination." I didn't want to see how James, Carlos, and Logan reacted.

"The next check is…." He took out the next check.

"Jennifer 3" Amanda's eyes widened upon hearing the only checks in the box.

"Ok, now this is where the power of the Paymaster comes in…Roy you must decide who you are going to bring along with the rest of the two." Hayden snickered and I could tell that she was hoping for Roy to pull through and go with Kimberly.

"Kendall…" I stared in shock… "WHAT!" was all I could say.

"Ok, so Logan, Kendall, and Jennifer 3 you three will go on a "Power Outing" what that is, is that you four including the Paymaster will go out to lunch and discuss one on one on who will he save during elimination…" I was still in shock…

I turned to James and Carlos… "Congratulations…" I told them both, they both had that guilty look I had earlier, I turned back and pulled Roy to the side.

"I thought you were going to go with Kimberly, Roy!" he had a guilty look on his face…. "I thought you told me to get you instead…." I slapped my forehead…the probably only opportunity to get rid of Kimberly was there, but all I could do was pray that Roy wouldn't turn the tables on me and void my check in the end of the day.

We headed off to the van and headed to our destination.

The van was really quiet, Logan wouldn't bother looking at me, Jennifer 3 was still mighty upset on the decision her "alliance" made. And I was still draining the fact that I was going to be in the bottom three…the first bottom three.

We arrived to our destination and then we saw a different beach then from where we had competed in.

A guy wearing a sombrero came over and handed us an envelope with a letter.

Roy opened it and read it, "Welcome Money Lovers, to your first ever "Power Outing" here the three bottom contestants will try to place their story as why they should stay in the house and compete for the million dollars." Roy finished and saw a table that had a "Reserved" sign on it.

"I guess this table is for us…" we all sat down and just stared awkwardly.

"Ok…" Roy was confused on what to do, but he started making conversation again.

"I know why Kendall is here, but I want to know…Logan…what's going on with you and Kendall and the guys?" Logan looked up and stared at me in anger.

Did he really think I forced Roy to mention our argument? Logan turned his sight to Roy, "I'd rather not talk about it…" the first words I have heard from Logan since the challenge.

I couldn't help but speak, "Logan…I said I was sorry!" Logan looked sideways from his direction to look at me, but then pretended like he didn't see me.

"Look, Roy…I messed up really bad, I had lost faith in one of my best friends…I let this dumb competition get to me, and I said that Logan would not make it far in this competition, but in actuality he can make it, I know he can…because he's really smart and he always helps us get away with our stupid actions." I didn't know what else to say I was torn that Logan had given me the silent treatment, and so did James and Carlos.

"To tell you the truth…I'd rather you void my check in the elimination tonight than let Logan go home…" I stared at the new plate on our table.

"Wow…" Roy said, he took some time to sink in what had happened.

"Sorry to change subjects, but…Jennifer 3 what would you do if I let you stay in this house…" Jennifer 3 was just messing with her food.

My guess she as well was having trouble sinking in reality that her "friends" used her.

"I would…to be honest…I wouldn't know what to tell you, usually it's just…."she turned thinking someone had called her, but I knew what she was going to say.

She was going to say that she never expected that from her "friends" just like I did with James, Logan, and Carlos.

"No need to explain I also was shocked at the results…." Roy was sinking in everything from this Power Outing.

Another man in a sombrero came up to us with a dish that had another note in it.

Roy took it and read it.

"Hay Money Lovers, it's almost time to go into elimination, but first the Paymaster must pick one person to speak with in private…some one on one time, the other two must leave for a minute and then come back to the house." Roy placed the note on the desk and looked at all three of us.

"I think I'll talk to Logan for a moment." I got up with Jennifer 3 and we went off to the shore.

We walked for about five seconds when I broke the silence.

"You ok?" Jennifer 3 stared at me, then back at the sand.

"Why do you care?" she was right, but I couldn't help that she just got hit in the stomach out of the blue with being chosen to be in the bottom with Logan and I.

"Because I saw how your friends just turned against you…" she stared at me, "Look Knight…this is between me and them…" I knew she was going to block me out.

"I know how you feel…I felt the same when Logan, James, and Carlos did the same thing to me in "The Vault".

She turned her look towards me, "This competition is getting the better of our friendship isn't it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but you can't let it get to you…or you will end up in a bad situation just I am with my best buds…" Jennifer 3 stared down at the sand again.

"You guys are really close…" I nodded, it was true, and that is why it hurt that I saw them angry at me for what I had to say.

"Kendall, Jennifer 3, we have to go back to the house…" I heard Roy say.

The both of us ran to the van and headed back home, getting ready for tonight.

As the van pulled up to the house, I locked myself in the bathroom and decided to not come out until the elimination ceremony.

* * *

The night was a bit cooler than yesterday, but the smell of elimination was in the air….

Logan, Jennifer 3, and I were standing in the middle of the pool, this time only three of us are up and everyone else were watching on the safe bench.

We were waiting for Richard and Roy to come out to start the elimination…

I was not going to lie, I was worried…

**James Confession:** This is the most scariest elimination yet…both of my best buds are on that stand…and they are fighting…I just hope Roy pulls through and Logan and Kendall forgive each other…**End James Confession **

Richard walked out with Roy following behind him, Roy was wearing a tuxedo, and Richard was holding our three checks in his hands.

"Ok, welcome to your first official elimination, let's begin…" I knew this day was not going to be good…I just hated this so much.

"Ok, Roy anything you want to add before the three say what they have to say to keep them in the run for the money?" Roy paused for a moment.

"Yeah…you guys need to know…that money is the root of all evil…and well…it's not worth it to lose a friendship like that…." Roy's words sunk into my head, but I was hoping it would sink into Logan as well.

"Ok, now starting with Jennifer 3, anything you have to add before we begin?" Jennifer 3 was wearing a glittery blue dress just like the dress Stephanie was wearing the night before.

"I…" she took a deep breath and continued, "I have told you…everything I had to offer at the power outing…." She fought tears and just stared at her check.

"Kendall…you have anything to add?" I felt like the all the eyes in the world were on me as Richard had asked me that question.

"I also have nothing to say….." Roy was just shocked that Jennifer 3 and I had nothing to say at all…

"Logan?" Logan stared at Roy.

"I…" he stared at everyone in the safe bench and back at me "don't know what kind of deal Kendall had made with you, but…I get it…" I turned my direction to Logan.

"IS THIS ALL THIS IS ABOUT!" I slapped my forehead… then I just ignored it…I had told Logan that Roy was in our alliance…why was he jealous…did he think I….my head hurt and I didn't want to deal with it anymore.

Logan stared at me confused.

"Ok, let's begin. Roy, who do you want to give their first check to?" Roy looked at all three of us and at the checks.

"…this is hard, but…Logan…come and get your check…" Logan and everyone in the bench went into shock as Roy gave Logan his check.

"Listen Logan, you want to know something…" Logan just stared at Roy waiting for his response.

"Kendall, Hayden, and Amanda made an agreement to let me win after we ended up the last ones. He told me that you shouldn't be the one eliminated…not yet at least…" Roy had some sympathy in his eyes.

"You both are like brothers…don't fight…" Logan smiled then turned to me, I didn't have the heart to look at him, and I had a hunch that James, Logan, and Carlos felt like the biggest jerks in the world right about now.

"Thanks Roy…." Logan returned to the safe bench.

"Ok, the last two…." Roy took in a deep breath and stared at us.

"Kendall…you have issues with your best friends…I feel keeping you in the house might damage your friendship….Jennifer 3, I feel like you could do a lot better in this competition on your own, but your "friends" are taking advantage of you…" Roy stared at the checks now.

"Jennifer 3, please come up…."

* * *

Katie's POV:

"This is so intense!" I said loud.

"Oh, my goodness…" Kelly was still in a state of shock… and Gustavo was as well, Griffin had left because his daughter made it so he had nothing to see.

"Mom, I just hope that Roy kid doesn't send my bro home!" I was kind of furious this isn't how I wanted the show to be, but I couldn't do anything about it, Logan was angry at Kendall and their friendship was ripping apart.

"How do you think I feel watching my baby on television tearing him apart." My mom was downing on ice cream…she usually does that when she is worried or depressed.

Finally Gustavo spoke up, "Those dogs better get their act straight…they owe me a new mansion!" my mom and Kelly turned to Gustavo.

"Their friendship is falling apart and you are worried about your mansion?" Kelly said in protection.

Gustavo just placed his hands in defense and we continued to watch and wait for the commercial to end.

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I was worried, I knew that Roy could turn the tables anytime he wanted to…but he wouldn't have saved Logan if it meant getting rid of me right?

"Jennifer 3, you are nice, when you are not around your posy, but I feel like Kendall if I let you stay in the house that you will lose more than friendship, it's more like a brotherhood to me. That's why I have to say that Jennifer 3…your check is VOID…." Jennifer 3 started to cry but then she smiled.

"It's ok…" Roy grabbed Jennifer 3 by the shoulders.

"If I would have let you stay, your "Friends" would continue sending you to the bottom three just to save themselves. I did it because I know that this would happen…." Jennifer 3 wiped her tears and smiled a bit.

"I understand." I was in shock my feet wanted to give in….

"Sorry Jennifer 3…your check is…VOID…" Richard stamped the check and the loud noise echoed through the mansion.

He gave her the check and placed the arrow in the torch and fired on Jennifer 3's picture, it burned and melted in front of us and Jennifer 3 walked off to the boats.

"Kendall, come here, get your check, and you guys have to apologize or at least get along." I smiled and I didn't notice I had some tears in my eyes.

"Congratulations Kendall, you are still on the run for the money here is your check." I ran up hugged Logan…he returned the hug as well…

It was amazing what this game could do to you…

"Ok, now everyone go get some rest, because tomorrow is another challenge…but this time two will go home tomorrow…so bring your game…

I now had a big gut in my feeling that the house was getting bigger due to the people getting eliminated.

"The Jennifer alliance is getting shorter!" Megan yelled out loud, which only angered the Jennifer's and Kimberly.

We headed into the mansion and prepared to see what is in stored for us tomorrow.

**A/N: Well, it took me forever to finish it but it's done, this is the longest chapter ever…ok I saw the amount and this is definetly the all time longest chapter... it is... 13,074 words new record, you know the drill vote for invincibility for your favorite character and I'll try to post again really soon ok! Oh and umm…don't get mad but it's only going to get worse from here on out, but much more interesting I promise you all… (Double elimination for this chapter so vote for invincibiltiy) Read and review, tell me what you think...**


	6. Chapter 4: Hanging On For Dear Life

**Chapter 4: Hanging On For Dear Life**

**A/N: You all should have seen the 10 On Top on MTV, I saw it on a Monday morning…I have no clue if it was a repeat or not, but the fact was I watched it, Big Time Rush came on and Carlos started beat boxing putting Kendall on the spotlight, he tried to rap ahh that was funny, " I'm being put on the spot to try to rap, but I don't know how to rap, so I guess that's a wrap…W-R-A-P wrap…not rap as in rhyme rap, but wrap as in wrapping paper" lol. Ok, so I was reading some of the reviews some of you guys left me, and they really did motivate me to type up and submit another chapter fast. Although, I would like to tell all of my wonderful O/C contestants that I am trying the best I can to get all of your characters correct, if I do not get to your character in a chapter…and they are saved…it's because maybe I have something in store for them. So I do apologize for not placing them in previous chapters with as much dialog as the other's. Also, I have come to realize that all my O/C contestants and I mean ALL, are getting reinforcements to vote for them on the poll, I'm not mad…ha-ha…I'm actually impressed, this amused me, I just wanted to let you all know that, that is fine. Once again the last chapter was how it was because it had to introduce the Paymaster, The Vault, and The Power Outing. That is why the last chapter was super long ha-ha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, but in my mind they are playing a huge concert for the O/C contestants…ha-ha I know I have a huge imagination. I also do not own these wonderful O/C characters they respectfully belong to the O/C winners. I only own Roy Sanchez and Kimberly Davidson…there you all know I made those characters ha-ha….enjoy.**

_You used to talk to me like I was the only one around, you used to lean on me like the only other choice was falling down, you used to walk with me like we had nowhere we needed to go, nice and slow, to no place in particular._

_We used to have this figured out; we used to breathe without a doubt, when nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see, we used to have this under control, we never thought,, we used to know, at least there's you, and at least there's me, can we get this back? Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

_Used To-Daughtry_

* * *

Logan's POV:

Everyone was heading in from "The Elimination Ceremony" and for once my check was given to me earlier…

I felt like such a jerk today for completely ignoring Kendall, James, and Carlos…I got to the room and saw that no one was there, except Sophia.

"Hay Sophia, where did everyone else go?" Sophia shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue to be quite honest with you Logan…." I stared at Sophia for quite a bit.

Then I ducked my head to the ground, it wasn't until I sat down, that Sophia got up and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Logan?" I turned to her. I was glad we were the only two together in the room; I wasn't sure how I would be if everyone else were here.

"Sophia, can I ask you something?" Sophia looked at me in shock, "Um…sure…" I got a bit closer I was hoping that I could whisper it to her or at least speak a bit lower so that no one heard us talking.

"Remember this morning…when I was mad…at you know my friends James, Kendall, and Carlos?" Sophia nodded and stared at me waiting for me to continue.

"Be honest…do you think I would make it through this competition?" Sophia stayed quiet and then she bursted into laughter.

"I guess that's a no then…." I was foolish to ask Sophia such a ridiculous question…

I got up and was heading out the door when Sophia grabbed my arm, "Wait…I hadn't even said anything yet?" I turned and waited for her to breathe to continue.

She breathed in deeply, then she proceeded, "Look Logan, I personally think that you will make it far into the competition, but not everyone will have the same opinion, other's will try to bring you down and try to make you feel worse and say you are no threat to them, but in reality they do think you are a threat…" in a way Sophia was right, people were going to sass on me through my time in the house…I just had to not let them get the better of me.

"Do you know what happened after I was gone in the morning?" Sophia looked up as if she was trying to think of this morning.

"Oh…Kendall wouldn't stop saying that he was the worst person in the world, and then you came in, I saw how…." Sophia paused for a moment and stared at me.

"The whole thing?" I nodded; I knew she saw things I did not.

I heard her swallow in, my guess what she was about to say would probably be something I would not like to hear.

"I saw how…you just gave Carlos the cold shoulder…and you left….we all did…Carlos got mad at Kendall and Kendall just sunk into the thought about being the worst person ever…." I couldn't believe that I made Carlos believe that Kendall was the worst person ever, the problem wasn't that I was mad about Kendall telling me about the stats of the competition, I was just angry at the fact that everyone thought of me as just the smart one…

"What else?" Sophia didn't want to continue I could tell, I saw it in her eyes.

"Carlos stopped talking to Kendall and it was all just bad…" I swallowed the lump that was in my throat.

"I'll be honest with you Sophia…and you are the only one that knows this in the house…so please promise me not to say anything…I will tell Kendall, James, and Carlos when the time comes, but promise me…what I am going to tell you could change the way you know me…" Sophia was nodding her head.

"I…uhhh….I, after I was angry, I walked off for the rest of the morning to go with the Jennifer's…" Sophia let out a shock, but she covered her mouth because we had to keep quiet.

"Logan…why would you do that?" I stared at the ground; I knew if I just told her that part she would question my reason.

"Ok, look I did what I did, I kind of poisoned the Jennifer's minds…I told them one of them were giving us information about their weaknesses and strengths, and that they said that a million dollars was a lot, so when I told them that, they grew into an agreement and decided to get Jennifer 3 into the box." Sophia was in shock.

"Oh…my gosh…Logan…you are a GENIOUS!" Sophia let out a happy smile, but I tackled her to the bed and covered her mouth with mine.

I blushed because we were in a really random position, I was on top of Sophia and then I heard Hayden walked in.

"You want me to put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door?" I turned to Sophia and we both felt embarrassed, we quickly got up.

"I…um…we were just talking…and…um…" Hayden just giggled and placed her hand in front of her.

"I get it guys." We both got up instantly before anyone else saw us in that position.

I placed my finger on my lips making a "shh" noise indicating that this was our secret.

She nodded happily and got up and walked out the door.

I was glad that I had spoken to Sophia, she made me feel a bit better…but I knew that the night couldn't be over…I had something else to do…

I got up and smiled at Hayden, Hayden chuckled and I passed by a mirror and saw that I was still red from earlier.

I was busy looking for Carlos, I had to find him, I didn't want him to go to sleep thinking we were still mad at each other.

Then I fell to the ground and felt something heavy one me, "Logie! I'm so sorry! Please talk to me I'm going insane!" Carlos' voice was recognizable even from a thousand miles away.

"Carlos….I…..need…oxygen!" Carlos got up on his two feet and gave me a hand to lift me up from the ground.

"Sorry…" he rubbed his head and hugged me again.

"Carlos…oxygen!" Carlos let go, and then I saw his eyes, they were red and not to mention he had sniffled every so often, man did I do this to him?

"I know Carlos…you didn't mean anything…I actually should be the one to say sorry." Carlos wiped his tears and to tell you the truth he looked like a five year old trying to apologize to his mom for breaking something.

I did a Carlos move and hugged him…he froze in contact.

"Logie, it's not your fault…we were the ones who had no faith in you in the first place….we did, we were just being over protective." I looked at Carlos upset.

He knew better than to say that, "Carlos, you and both know how we really hate being babied by Kendall and James, it just got to my head because I overheard a conversation with Kimberly, and she was targeting me to get eliminated." Carlos expression was not the way I was hoping he would take the news at all.

"She out of all the people in this house should know that SHE is the weak one in this house…not you Logie, she's dumb…I can't believe she would judge you Logie." I waved my hand in his face.

"Forget it Carlos….between you, me, and Sophia….I sabotaged a portion of their alliance…." Carlos stopped for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" I grabbed his arm and took him to the room…I was hoping Sophia was there alone again, the last time I was there Hayden was there, I was going to tell my alliance, but till the time came.

If I told to many people that would set me as a target, my strategy was how people judged me, weak…I was going to use that as my advantage, and combine it with my strength in this game…my logic to think.

I would play innocent, but in reality I would be the person you would want out first.

We made it back to our room and saw that Carlos and I were the only ones in here.

I searched desperately for Sophia, but nothing.

"Logie, what are you looking for?" I turned to Carlos, "Not what…who." He looked puzzled and then he stayed quiet for a moment.

"If you are looking for Sophia, she's in the kitchen, Logie, why can't you just tell me?" I stared at him, I wanted to tell him, but Sophia had to know that I was going to tell Carlos…to save trouble later on.

"I will Carlos, I promise, I just need to tell you in front of her is all…"I was trying to head to the kitchen, and then I noticed that my feet were moving, but I wasn't.

"Carlos, what are you doing?" I saw that Carlos was tapping his foot, "Tell me!" he started whining and I decided to tell him anyway.

"Ok, ok, but you have to find Sophia and tell her I told you….I…don't want her to get mad…is all…" Carlos got some stupid grin on his face.

"Oh…I get it…." I must have turned red or something because Carlos' grin grew wider…I pretended to get something out of the bed.

"No, it's not that Carlos I just need her to know, that I told you." While looking under the bed for my "lost" item, I heard Carlos walk to the door.

"Hay Sophia." I rolled my eyes, I knew Carlos was just messing with me, "Stop it Carlos, I know you're just taunting me." I felt someone poke my shoulders.

"Why would Carlos taunt you?" I must have jumped because the next thing I heard was my screaming and a loud thud.

"Owe!" I stopped pretending to get a pretend object from under my bed and looked up to see Sophia.

Carlos was laughing at how embarrassed I looked. "Oh, my goodness, are you ok?" I was rubbing my head, "Nah, I'm fine…." It really did hurt….

"I'm sorry I should have waited for you to…" I placed my finger on her lips, "It's ok…minor injury is all." She laughed, but she still had that worry on her face.

"Logan was looking for you Sophia, he WAS going to tell me something, but he wanted to wait until he found you." Carlos had so much sarcasm on the "was" part of his sentence.

"Ok…I'm here…" I turned to Sophia and back at Carlos.

"Sophia, I…told Carlos about our secret…" Sophia just stared at me, I wasn't sure if she was mad at me for telling Carlos or not.

Then she stared at Carlos, "It's ok Logan, he is one of your best friends and all." I sighed a huge relief and continued.

"Now, Carlos, what I'm about to tell you must not, and I mean MUST not go out from the three of us ok?" Carlos was serious now, I was confident to know that he was ready to hear what I was going to say.

"I forced the other two Jennifer's and Kimberly to vote in Jennifer 3 at the vault today, that's why they all voted. I had to find a way to ruin their alliance, and I was kind of mad about what Kendall had told me so I used my anger to my advantage." Carlos had a face of shock and confusion all over his face.

"No way!" his confused look turned into a smile and he ran to rub his knuckles on my head.

"OWE! OWE! OWE! Carlos, that hurts, you forgot I hit myself earlier…" Carlos crossed his arms back, like in Kindergarten when the teacher tells you to put your arms behind your back and walk in a straight line to the cafeteria or the library.

"Woops…forgot Logie…but Logan that's….that's…." Sophia was already smiling and finished Carlos' sentence, "Smart?"

Carlos nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Wow, Logie...I can't believe it…" I nodded.

"But this doesn't leave this little triangle…between us three…ok Carlos?" Carlos nodded and just patted his helmet.

* * *

It was 8:30 in the morning, I was the only person in the house awake, and I knew everyone else would wake up soon and start the day off bad or good.

I had forgotten that my bed made so much noise when you would move around in it. At this rate the way I was getting up from the bed half the room would be awake.

I tip-toed to the kitchen and heard someone get up, "Wait up! I'm going with you!" I turned to see Sophia wrestling with her blanket; I just smiled at how she was in such a hurry to come join me in the kitchen.

I heard a thump as she got up from the floor; she saw that her left foot was stuck in the blanket. She wiggled her leg and finally succeeded.

"Having a little trouble there?" I let out a chuckle and she looked at me and blew her hair, due to it being in her way.

"Yes! But I'm fine now…." She started hoping on one leg, "I thought you said you were fine." She gave me a death glare and started to "walk" on her own.

Sophia was walking really slowly, "Just admit, you hurt yourself…." She gave me another death glare.

I walked up to her and picked her up bridal style, she placed her hands on my neck for support.

"I'm fine Logan…put me down or I will yell so loud the whole house will hear me…" I knew she would do that.

"1….2….." I started power walking to the living room while carrying Sophia, "3!" I covered her mouth and she started kicking, so I gently placed her on the couch.

"Logan Mitchell!" she whispered loudly to me, I just grinned, "Hay, you were going to yell, all's fair…" she gave me the third death glare of the day and then she just smiled.

I immediately went to her foot, "Does it hurt?" she blinked before she responded to my question, "Um…only when I walk…but I'll be fine for the competition Logan…" I smiled because I would have done the same with James, Carlos, or Kendall…but I knew she was lying.

Then I felt a shock and I finally came to reality… "You better tell Richard you can't compete…if you don't tell him and you come in dead last your check could go in the box…

"Logan…you're being silly, what if…" I paused her there, "You are forgetting there is a double elimination tonight…." Her eyes grew double the size.

"Oh my gosh…what am I going to do?" she started grabbing the pillow cushions of the sofa for comfort.

"You have to tell Richard you can't compete…" she looked scared, "Logan…I can't…I…I just can't, please, I promise…I'll take something for the pain, it's only when I walk." I stared at her disapprovingly.

"Something tells me you should tell him Sophia…but if you strongly want to compete, then I say…go for it…" she smiled a bit, but I was still looking at her foot.

I was hoping that today's challenge wouldn't have to deal with running….

I got up and decided to make some breakfast, I was going to need something for the challenge today…I opened the freezer in the refrigerator and took out some ice and put them in a cup, I started searching for some Ziploc bags, but I instead substituted it with a lot of towels.

I wrapped the ice cubes in the paper towels and handed it to Sophia on my way to making breakfast.

"Thanks Logan…" I saw her place the ice cubes on her foot, I knew that she wasn't going to be able to compete, but for some reason she wanted to continue on with the day.

* * *

It had been an hour since Sophia had hurt her foot, and almost half of our alliance "our roommates" was all awake, they hadn't seen Sophia's foot yet, but it was hardly noticeable as the swelling came down with the ice cubes.

It was earlier in the morning, so no one would have noticed…unless she walked.

Megan passed us and got something in the refrigerator, and then she walked by, "Alliance meeting in the room…." She was in a hurry as she just passed us while saying that.

Sophia and I gave each other a worried look, then I decided to carry her to the room, she hesitated, but I forcefully grabbed her anyway.

As I carried her to the room, everyone stared at us, "Logan, I think Sophia can walk on her own…" Hayden said looking at me place Sophia on her bed.

"I…uhh….." Sophia was trying to find words to say.

"She…told me that she was saving her strength for the upcoming challenge today, so…I decided to carry her all over the place until the challenge…ha-ha" I was trying to play it off and Sophia gave me a look that read "thanks for the cover up".

James and Carlos looked at me awkwardly, but it was Kendall who spoke up, "But wouldn't that mean you'd get tired during the challenge Logie?" I started yelling in my head, I had to lie quick…but I just didn't know what to say.

"I…honestly don't worry about challenges anymore guys…I just figured that I'd not come in dead last…is all…" Did those words come out of my own mouth?

What I wanted most was to win this challenge to show I could make it in this competition, but I guess I will have to pray that I win this upcoming challenge out of a miracle.

"Ok, so…today…here's the plan…we only throw challenges if the last one of our alliance is still up for becoming Paymaster." It was Roy who was speaking now; I had forgotten that he was in our alliance.

"Right, and if those snobs are on the challenge, we can't give up easily ok." Hayden said with so much confidence.

"Yeah, we're sending them home again…thanks again Roy for getting rid of Jennifer 3 for us…" I must have had a sad face on because Kendall started to talk.

"You ok Logie?" I just wish I could have told them about how it was ME who plotted the Jennifer's against each other…I saw that Sophia and Carlos were both eying at me sadly, they felt my pain as well.

"Um…thanks, I'm just glad Logan is speaking to you guys and everything came out ok in the end." I smiled, it was true, if it was not for Roy, and we'd probably wouldn't be talking.

"So…agreed, we only help one another ok?" Kendall finally said.

"Agreed!" we all said in agreement.

**Carlos Confession: **"Man, Logie sabotaged the Jennifer's I was going to say something, but I had promised Logan I was not going to say a word…here that Katie…not a word….**End Carlos Confession.**

**Sophia Confession:** "This is the hardest secret I have to keep, if only Logan's other friends, Kendall and James, knew that it was Logan who sacrificed a bit for our alliance…he's just sweet…I mean the boy did take care of me and my injured foot and all…**End Sophia Confession.**

The day went by as usual, James was hanging with Kate, Carlos and Megan were making fun of Kendall and Hayden for falling for a prank they had pulled, and well I stayed put on the bed sitting next to Sophia.

"You know, you can go have fun Logan…I mean I don't want to ruin your time here in Mexico…" Sophia was still sitting on the bed, the others never questioned why…the only thing they questioned was….well….how could I put this…why I was spending more time with Sophia.

At first Carlos had a grin on his face so big that he would have to have it surgically removed from his face, as everyone had walked out from the room to enjoy the day Carlos kept smiling and walked out.

I was glad he was gone; every time he was here I would turn tomatoe red and have to explain to Sophia why I turned red.

Other times I would just blabber stupid things to try to avoid give her an actual reason why.

"So…any minute now Richard might call us for today's challenge…how are we going to explain it to them about your foot Sophia?" she spaced out for a moment and then just snapped back.

"Logan…to be honest I think we should tell them, I don't want them to get mad at you for covering up for me and I lose and cost you or our alliance the challenge…" I didn't want to tell the others I knew how James would freak and Kendall would try to fix everything….well that wasn't a bad idea no that I thought about it….

"Your right….maybe we should…" I got up and gave her my hand.

"Now? Logan I was talking about…I wasn't being serious…" I shook my head in disapproval, "No, Sophia, I know my friends might have a solution to how you could win, or maybe avoid elimination…we can't do this alone…for now." Sophia then turned red…I was going to ask her why, like she did to me, but I decided against it.

"Your right Logan…ok…let's go…" Sophia placed her left arm around my shoulder and she started hoping to the pool outside.

I was scared on how James, Kendall, or even Carlos was going to take it, something told me this was a good idea…and not because that would maybe put an end to Carlos' grin, but that they wouldn't be twice as mad if I never told them in the first place.

When we got to the outside where the pool was at, Carlos was in his swimming trunks in the pool and Megan was sitting on his shoulders, James was on the other side of the pool wearing his swim trunks as well…Kate was sitting on his shoulders as well, I think they were playing a game.

As we walked out to the poolside, all eyes turned to us, I saw that Karina and Amanda were keeping score of I guess the game James, Kate, Megan, and Carlos were playing…

We walked up to the pool, Sophia was limping while I just tried to smile…but all I got were worried glances.

Kendall and Hayden were just sitting there just watching or rather were watching what was going on at the pool.

"Hay you guys….." Sophia said nervously, "What are you all up to?" I finished her sentence; if she was going to get yelled at I was going to get yelled at alongside her.

"Logan…please tell me that Sophia is playing around…." I heard James say from the pool side.

Some gasps were heard from the pool, girl gasps, "I wish it were a joke guys…." Then Megan, Carlos, James, and Kate got out of the pool.

Karina and Amanda placed down their cards that had read scores on them and both ran to our direction.

Kendall and Hayden both got up from where they were sitting, and now the crowd was on Sophia.

"What happened?" all the girls said worried.

"I just fell trying to get up from the bed this morning…" she turned red; I had no clue why though.

**Sophia's Confession: **"I was embarrassed that I told them I fell off the bed this morning, I should have said I fought off a pack of ninja's or maybe just said that Kimberly tripped me over or one of the Jennifer's…**End Confession**

"How are you going to compete today?" Hayden finally had spit out the words almost everyone was thinking, I knew that Sophia didn't have the solution to this question.

"Look guys, we don't know the challenge yet, and Richard usually gives us time to prepare for the challenge…that should give us a chance to come up with something ok?" I saw that what I had just said may have calmed down everyone.

"That's true…" James said, he sounded a bit upset, but I would two if one of my alliances were injured.

Everyone went back to the pool and I took Sophia inside.

"Thanks for saving me out there Logan…" I smiled, I had no reason why, but lately every time she would apologize I would just smile…it had grown to be a think I would do…sometimes I would try not to…but failed at it.

"I just hope Richard is on our side today…" We both looked at each other and even though it was a bad think we just laughed.

* * *

Our alliance was back from the pool and we were all just there waiting for Richard, the day was getting boring due to the heat outside, and Wayne-Wayne was at it again.

I saw Roy, Scarlett R., Memory, and Shauna together… I had left Sophia in our room for her leg to rest…maybe that would make a difference.

"Logan…I have to talk to you and Kendall…maybe our alliance should hear as well." I blinked then I just nodded.

I started walking back to our room, then I saw Megan, "Alliance meeting, get the guys." I said whispering to her as I just past her, she nodded and ran off to collect the other alliance members.

I didn't know what Roy was going to talk to us about, but it seemed important…

When I got to the room our alliance was complete again, "What's up Logie?" Carlos said worried.

"Not me, Roy…" Roy smiled apologetically, "Scarlett R., Memory, and Shauna had just told me…let them explain…" Roy bowed his head in manners to letting the other girls continue.

"We want to be in your alliance" was all Memory had said.

We all just blinked and didn't know what to say, "Umm…sure, why though?" Kendall asked.

"We just got into a fight with Kimberly, she took my silly bands, I wanted them back…I shoved her into a closet and locked her up. I found my silly bands though." She smiled and showed us her many silly bands.

It was Megan and Hayden that started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh wow, girl you got game!" Hayden walked up to Scarlett R. who was the one who locked Kimberly in the closet.

Hayden high fived her and Scarlett R. just smiled, "We are just so tired of Kimberly bossing us around and picking on us, we want her out as well, and well, we knew that Hayden and Megan hated her so we decided to try to form an alliance with you guys to get her out."

Hayden and Megan both stared at Kendall and Carlos, I started smiling because they both gave them the puppy dog face, "Aww man! Ok, ok, you girls can stay…." Hayden and Megan cheered and ran up to Memory, Scarlett R., Shauna, and Roy.

"Well, that makes practically the whole house, we just need the others" Kendall said satisfied, we definitely had the numbers on our side now, it just seemed so funny how yesterday and the day before I was worried about going home, but now we have almost half the house on our side, we could do this.

Then the intercom came on, "Competitor's please meet up in the living room." We stared at one another, it was time to put our trust out on the challenge for today, but we were all still worried about Sophia.

"What happened to Sophia?" Roy asked.

"We'll explain later, we have to go to the living room." James said.

* * *

We got to the living room, we hid the fact that Sophia was injured so that nobody would target her on today's challenge.

When we got there I saw a note and picked it up, I saw that everyone was there already so I started reading, "Good afternoon Money Lovers, yesterday you all screamed your lungs out, so today you all must **hang **on to your position in this game." The note was really short for me to read, everyone started thinking.

"Come on we have to get ready for the challenge." Kendall said, he didn't specify on who he was talking to, but everyone else knew that he was talking to our alliance, luckily no one else knew about it.

"Where are you guys going?" Camille asked.

"Going to prepare for the challenge." I said trying to hide the fact that we were worried of anything being spilled about our alliance.

"Logie, be my exercise partner, Jo and Stephanie have each other…" I mentally slapped myself on the head.

"I'll be right back…" I walked up to Kendall, "Psst…Kendall…" Kendall turned around, "What is it Logie?" I got closer to tell him about Camille.

"Camille wants me to help her with some exercises and I don't want to raise suspicion on our alliance, so I might have to take one for the team…" Kendall nodded and smiled.

That's all I needed, I walked back to Camille, "Um…sure…lets go to your room…" She smiled and we walked back to her room.

I turned to see my alliance go the opposite direction; I saw that Sophia was looking at me with sad eyes…

* * *

"Come on Logan pull harder!" I was turning red at this point, "How could you possibly want me to pull harder…I'm a guy you know!" Camille released me from stretching and I fell to the floor gasping for air.

"Thanks Logan…" I just kept my focus on the ceiling, for the past 2 minutes we stretched in the most awkwardness positions imaginable to the human mind.

"Man up Mitchell, you haven't seen how I work out…" Wayne-Wayne said annoying me.

I knew he was just trying to impress Camille, Jo, Stephanie, and the Jennifer's, but it only seemed to work with the Jennifer's.

"I need to prepare for the competition…outfit wise Camille." I said trying to find an excuse to go back to the room and see what the plan was.

She smiled and nodded, that was all I needed and I practically sprinted to the room, but I then realized to walk to conserve energy.

As I walked in everyone smiled as I had gotten back.

"So…what's the plan?" I asked.

"We're not sure." Kendall said in a sad tone.

"Wait, James when you read the last note yesterday what was bolded in the note?" James started thinking.

"Oh, he said something about hearing us later… and hear was bolded." I thought for a moment.

"Ok, I know what's going on now." Everyone kept their gaze at me; I hated being placed in the spotlight like that.

"Richard said that we would "hear" from him later and the challenge dealt with screaming and how loud we could be…" then Amanda continued.

"So that must mean that…what?" I just smiled, "You see, when I read the note the word "hang" was bolded." Amanda smiled again and spoke up.

"So the challenge means that we have to hang?" I shook my head to disagree, "I'm not sure, but at least we know it won't deal with legs this time."

Everyone smiled and then the room got loud, "Logie, you are the best." Carlos hugged me and then Kendall just smiled.

Kendall finally whistled loud enough to speak, "Ok, so now we know that the note has hidden meaning to it ok, so that could be our hidden element." We all smiled and then we prepared some exercises.

I didn't do much due to the recent exercise I did with Camille, I just sat with Sophia watching them all pull each other like I did with Camille.

We all finally got some warm up exercises done and then we headed out to the van.

Our van was pretty much filled; there was no need for the third van at all.

We were excited and nervous at the same time, or at least I was, and I kept on staring out of the window.

The car pulled up and we all got out of the van, we saw that we were in another beach location, but this time we saw poles hanging from a big beam in the middle of the ocean, one thing's for sure, Richard knew how to surprise us with the challenges.

"We did it." Kendall said excited.

We all just smiled and then we walked up to Richard.

Something was off though, Richard had a desk with him along with our checks, and then I saw the Void Stamp…

"Welcome Money Lovers, today you all will face one of the many challenges on this competition other than yesterdays, but today's will be a bit different. This is a challenge I like to call, "Hanging on For Dear Life." The objective of the game is self-explanatory, all you guys have to do is hang on to the poles up there in the middle of the ocean. But, there's a MAJOR catch…." We all didn't like where this could be going.

"This challenge, is different in this way, if you fall first, I will void your check and burn your picture right here…right now…" we all grew in shock, that must have meant why he called the challenge "Hanging on For Dear Life".

"I had told you all that there were double elimination, and…this is one of them, also if you are the second one to fall, you are considered to be the dead last loser to go into "The Strong Box.""

Our confidence had shrunk, how are we going to be able to pull off not getting eliminated…

"Good news, there are two people who got immunity for this challenge, but it is up to them if they want to fight to be Paymaster." He looked around and continued.

"The two people who have received enough votes for immunity are…" I was hoping this time it was one of our alliance not the other way around…

"Logan and Carlos Congratulations to the both of you." I fell to the ground, for once I was immune, and I wasn't going to be in the strong box I was glad.

I hugged Carlos and we just let Richard continue talking. "Ok, so Carlos and Logan do you both want to compete for Paymaster?" we both shook our heads in agreement.

"Ok then, so when you all get up there the platform that will carry you all up there will leave and all of you must grab on to the pole and not be the first one to fall, if you do, then your check is voided right here." I was glad that we didn't have to be in the box this time.

"Ok, then everyone get ready to go up on the poles." Richard walked off and took his spot by the desk.

* * *

We were all placed on the platforms waiting for Richard to continue and start the challenge, this time I was not nervous, just determined to win this time.

"Ok, are you all ready? When I say grab on you all grab on to the pole, you all remember that the life preservers or the harnesses on your chests will open once you hit the water ok, so don't worry about drowning.

I was next to Kimberly I couldn't tell who was next to her or anyone else, I guess I would have to see when someone would fall off.

"Ok, on your marks…..get set…..GRAB ON!" I immediately grabbed on to the poll and so did everyone else, the platforms all were moved from where we were standing and we were left to literally "hang for our lives".

The grip on the pole was a bit hard to grab on at first, but I used my legs as support to hold me on.

It was quiet I was wondering if I would be the first one to fall, I wasn't worried that I'd get eliminated due to me and Carlos both getting invincibility, but rather if one of our alliance member's would fall first, I was hoping that it would be the Jennifer's, Kimberly, Wayne-Wayne, or at least Jett.

I was afraid that one of the girls in our alliance would fall first and get voted off, then that would shorten our alliance and make us a huge target for the rest of the house.

"You know you might get blisters just hanging on here….on the hot…hot…hot blazing Mexican sun Logan." I turned my head from Richard to Kimberly; my guess was she was trying to fool me.

"Yeah, that's a challenge worth getting for my friends." I had no clue where my confidence came from, but I knew that this was going to hopefully be my new advantage.

"I'm surprised that anyone would favor you in the poll, you are weak after all…" I couldn't let her get to my head.

"I mean, come on, if James, Kendall, or even Carlos were to not be here you would have been the one eliminated last night not Jennifer 3" Kimberly had an evil grin on her face.

"Shut it Kimberly, Logan, don't listen to her, she's just getting to you." I raised my chin a little to see that Carlos was backing me up.

"Face it, it's true Logan, and you know it." I felt my hands slip a bit, I blinked twice and shook my head, I was not going to fall victim to her venom.

"You know Kimberly, you say I'm weak, and you say that I only made it this far due to my friends, but you forgot one thing, and that's family…I feel sorry for you…you don't have that, you just cling on to the hatred that eats you every day and pick on others to make yourself feel good at the end of the day, well you know what Kimberly, tuff on trying to get to me because I don't work like that." I was so furious that I noticed that I was in a comfortable position on the pole and it felt like I could last the whole day here.

I heard Hayden on the other side laugh at what I had just told Kimberly; in fact I heard Sophia, Amanda, Megan, Kendall, and James, almost everyone minus Wayne-Wayne, Jett, and the Jennifer's laugh.

All the laughter seized when we heard someone panic, "No, no, no, no…" I couldn't tell who was panicking but it sounded like a female voice.

"Just hold on Scarlett..." it was Scarlett R. who was panicking, "Scarlett…you ok?" I asked out loud.

Even though I wasn't able to tell where she was at she responded, "Logan…I'm slipping…" I grew in panic, Scarlett was one of the new members in our alliance…she couldn't lose yet…

"Scarlett…listen to me…" I heard something slip and I freaked out who fell into the water…

"Shauna!" Scarlett yelled out loud, it was Shauna who fell into the water…everything was quiet as Kimberly and the two Jennifer's laughed at her failed attempt to stay in the game.

"Shauna you are the first one to not be able to hold on, come join me here and wait to see who gets Paymaster." I looked down and saw Shauna not even try to swim, she let the current of the ocean carry her to the shore.

I was upset, I was hoping for anyone minus our alliance to go home. "See, I told you, she was weak, and so are you." Kimberly said, she was getting to me, I wanted to kick her and make her fall, but I knew that if I got off the position I was in I was going to fall, and that would ruin my chances of becoming Paymaster.

I heard another girlish scream and heard Richard start calling out, "Scarlett R. you are the second one to fall off, that means you are the dead last loser and your check automatically goes into "The Strong Box"" This wasn't happening, our alliance was losing this challenge.

Another person screamed, "Wayne-Wayne, you are the third one to fall off, come on back to the shore." At least Wayne-Wayne wasn't going to be Paymaster.

We all heard a gasp and then Richard spoke, "Mercedes, you are the fourth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." It was turning out better than I thought, but the fact that Shauna had to go home made me almost lose my grip, I immediately grabbed on.

Another person fell off the pole, "Amanda, you are the fifth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." Amanda wasn't safe, and a part of our alliance, I immediately counted in my head. There were eighteen of us still on the poles; this was going to be a harder challenge than yesterdays.

Two people fell off the pole, "Stephanie and Jo you both fell off, but since Jo hit the water first, Jo fell off sixth, and Stephanie fell off seventh, both of you come back to the shore." Double, this challenge is harder than I thought, I would have at least thought that the girls would have had this in the bag, but it turns out that they didn't last as long as I thought.

We heard a guy scream this time, "Jett, you are the eighth person to fall off, come back to the shore." Jett was the person I was hoping not to get Paymaster as well so I was a bit less tensed.

I didn't hear a scream, but a splash, "Karina, you are the ninth person to fall off, come back to the shore." It was hard to grab on to the pole, I would slip every chance I stared at someone fall.

"Kate!" I heard James yell out, "Kate, you are the tenth person to fall off, come back to the shore." I was afraid that James would jump off and risk the challenge to go with Kate.

"James don't!" Kendall yelled, "Go ahead do it." Jennifer 1 said in satisfactory.

"James, don't fall after her…please, do this for Kate, she'll be fine…" I just heard the conversation between James, Kendall, and Jennifer 1.

"Ok, I won't." I sighed mentally, what was James thinking, he has to put his head together, we need to win this.

We heard someone yell out, "LOOK AT ME MOM! SORRY GUYS!" then a splash of water was heard.

"Memory, you are the eleventh person to fall off, come back to the shore." Memory wasn't able to hang on.

"Darn, sorry Kendall!" I heard another person fall off and then the splash of water in the end, "Roy you are the twelfth person to fall, come on back to the shore." Roy was out, I was hoping for him to stick it in the end, but it wasn't going to happen.

"James, I can't feel my arms, and I feel like I might slip any minute." I heard Kendall talk, I was afraid that he would go next, but before I knew it I saw his body go down and splash in the ocean.

"Kendall, you are the thirteenth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." Kendall was one of our strong alliances, but he was out, this left me, James, Carlos, Hayden, Megan, Sophia, and Camille on the poles.

Camille wasn't in our alliance, but I knew she wouldn't send any of us home, maybe the Jennifer's but not us.

"Awe man!" I heard James yell, "James you are the fourteenth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." Our alliance looked bad now.

"Sorry Jennifer!" I heard one of the Jennifer's yell, "Jennifer 2, you are the fifteenth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." I was happy that one of the Jennifer's fell, but that still left Kimberly and Jennifer 1 on the poles.

"There are eight of you left, you all have been holding on to the poles for thirty minutes now." I heard Richard keep us informed.

Thirty minutes…that's something new, I was afraid to lose, but I was comfortable to say the least, so I was just motivated to win this competition.

"CARLOS!" I heard Megan yell, I was worried that Carlos had fallen to the water, "Megan, you are the sixteenth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." Megan was the one who fell off, this was bad.

"Face it Logan, you are going to fall any minute now…" I was getting irritated that Kimberly wouldn't stop taunting me, for some reason she was giving me more and more reasons to stay on this pole and win.

"Win this Logan." I heard Camille and then she fell, "Camille you are the seventeenth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." Camille wanted me to win, so many wanted me to win, but I wasn't so sure of that, I was glad that Carlos, Hayden, and Sophia were there as well.

"Six of you all still remain." I heard Richard yell to us.

"Logan…Logan…" I lifted my chin again to see that Carlos was talking to me, but my eyes grew big as I saw that Carlos was on the very tip of the end of the pole, ready to fall.

"Buddy, you have to win this, you two Hayden and Sophia…" I grew in panic, "Carlos, don't come on you can hold on come on!" Carlos shook his head and I knew by looking at his arms trembling that he wasn't able to hold on much longer.

"I'll try, but I don't guarantee that I can hold on as long…" I was glad I wasn't trembling I was just eyeing Carlos.

Then I saw his body fly down to the ocean, "Carlos, you are the eighteenth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." I couldn't believe it; it was up to me, Sophia and Hayden.

I heard Kimberly laugh, "I told you, it's just you and those pathetic girls and me and Jennifer 1, so admit it Logan, you are weak." I closed my eyes, the last thing I wanted to hear were those words.

"Come on Logan, focus, don't let the snob ruin our chances!" I heard Hayden yell, I saw that she was sort off to the tip of the pole, I was hoping she would climb up.

"Hayden!" I yelled out loud as she fell to the ocean, "Hayden, you are the nineteenth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." I was upset, Kimberly wouldn't stop bugging me, and it was up to me and Sophia and Kimberly and Jennifer 1, both alliances neck to neck.

"Come on Logan and Sophia!" I heard some of my alliance scream.

"Four of you all remain on the run for Paymaster!" I heard Richard yell.

"Kimberly it's all you!" I heard Jennifer 1 yell, "Jennifer 1 you are the twentieth person to fall off, come on back to the shore." Everyone cheered as for the first time we had a fighting chance to win this and have Paymaster on our side.

"Logan, we can do this!" I heard Sophia try to convince me to continue.

"Sophia, your leg." I was shocked that she was still on the pole and she was injured, "I guess my determination to win got the better of me." She giggled.

"You two are pathetic." I heard Kimberly add in her words.

"Logan! I'm sorry!" I heard Sophia yell and then she hit the water.

"SOPHIA!" I looked as she hit the water and I immediately closed my eyes and looked up, I had to focus on the pole, I was wondering if Kimberly was even a bit tired at all.

"Sophia, you are the twenty first person to fall off, come on back to the shore." Richard said.

"See I told you, pathetic, I'm surprised that you lasted this long Logan, but still you won't win." I felt a tear run to my eyes.

I started moving my legs and I started pushing my arms to climb up, "No way!" I heard Kimberly in utter shock.

"Shows you how the determination to win can take you huh Kimberly!" I was on the very top of the pole; I smiled as she started getting a sour look on her face.

Then she grinned again, "Glad to hear that Logan, I looked up at my hands and then I felt my body slip down from the pole, I had forgotten the heat, my sweat was making it slippery to hold on.

"No….I can't let you be Paymaster Kimberly!" I tried to grab on, but Kimberly just laughed at my attempt to try to hold on.

"So Logan, I guess I'll be seeing you next fall." I felt my grip loosen then I felt the air hit me in the face as I fell to the water, I washed off the ocean water and I heard the two Jennifer's laugh that I failed to be Paymaster.

"Logan, you are the twenty- second person to fall and last, meaning that Kimberly, you are today's Paymaster!" I heard Kimberly cheer and the Jennifer's cheer as well.

I swam back to the shore, I was upset at how I let my alliance down, and the worst part was that Kimberly out of everyone else was paymaster.

"Ok, so, Kimberly congratulations on being today's Paymaster. And as for Shauna, I'm sorry, but you came in dead last, that means your check is Void." We head Richard stamp Shauna's check, she got it and just pushed her hair to the side.

"Thank you, all of you, I made good friends, you guys give them the best competition yet." Richard had his arrow flamed up and ready to hit her picture.

"Ok Shauna, sorry, but you have been "Burned out."" Her picture burned to crisps and then she walked off to the docks.

"Ok, as for the rest of the twenty two of you, since Scarlett R. you were the second one to fall, that means you are the next last loser and your check goes straight into "The Strong Box".

Kimberly came up running and cheering along with the Jennifer's.

"Everyone else, I'll see you all in "The Vault." We headed on back to the house and everyone was quiet as we got there.

* * *

We all arrived to the vault hating to see what was going to happen throughout the vault and till elimination.

"Welcome to the second Vault meeting, you all know what to do, you all have sixty seconds on the clock, go." We stared and then Jo spoke up again.

"Ok, so Carlos and Logan are safe, so no votes off for them both." It didn't matter that I was safe or not, Kimberly was Paymaster, which meant that we just had to vote for two in the box.

"Who votes, Hayden in the box?" only two hands rose up, being the Jennifer's.

"Who votes, Amanda in the box?" only two of the same hands rose up as well.

"Who votes, Memory in the box?" only two of the same hands rose up again.

"Who want's Sophia in the box?" the same hands rose up.

"Who wants Karina in the box?" the same two people rose their hands.

"Who want's Kate in the box?" Wayne-Wayne rose his hand along with Jennifer 1 and 2, but James got close to him, "Yeah, no I think we need a recount, don't you agree Wayne-Wayne?" Wayne-Wayne only did it to irritate James, but now he was intimidated by James, "Um…yeah sure James buddy…" Kendall laughed and Kate smiled.

"Ok then…who wants Kate in the box?" James bear hugged Wayne-Wayne really close to make sure he didn't raise his hand and yet again only two hands rose up.

Richard giggled that James defended Kate just like that.

"Ok, who wants Megan in the box." Only two raised their hands being Jennifer 1 and 2.

"Who wants Camille in the box?" no one raised their hand.

"Who wants Stephanie in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants me in the box?" no one raised their hand.

"Who wants Roy in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Who wants Wayne-Wayne in the box?" only James and Kate raised their hands and they both laughed mocking his earlier actions.

"Who want's Kendall in the box?" only the Jennifer's raised their hands.

"Who want's James in the box?" only the Jennifer's raised their hands again.

"Who want's Jett in the box?" only Kendall and Hayden raised their hands.

"Who want's Mercedes in the box?" the four of us raised our hands, "Hay!" Mercedes crossed her arms and stared at us, "We are only joking with you…." Carlos said; he was the nicest one, according to James and Kendall I was the second nicest, only because Carlos was ever so trusting with anyone.

"So what? No vote for Mercedes in the box?" we all just crossed our heads to disagree, but Carlos just said "no".

"Ok, no votes for Mercedes" I threw my hands in the air mad that our vote was decided upon what Carlos said.

"Ok, who wants Jennifer 1 in the box?" Jo said, the room was filled with raised hands.

"Wait, wait I can't count that fast!" Jo said laughing, "Ok, so that makes sixteen including me, so ok." We all were happy that no matter what the outcome the Jennifer's would come out in the bottom.

"Ok, who wants Jennifer 2 in the box?" Once again sixteen of the same people raised their hands.

"Have you all made a decision?" Richard asked as soon as everyone was done.

"Yes, umm, I guess it's going to be Jennifer 1 and 2…" Jo said.

"Very well, let's bring back the Paymaster." We saw that Kimberly came back to see the results who was going to go on the "Power Outing" this time.

"Ok Kimberly, the first one in the box is….Scarlett R." Kimberly smiled as if she was happy of the decision.

"The next two are…." We were all waiting to see Kimberly's face when we voted her friends into the box.

"Jennifer 1 and…." He pulled out the last check, "Jennifer 2" he placed all three checks one at a time in the box for elimination.

I was shocked; this was going to be the first all-female elimination along with a female Paymaster.

"The rest of you stay and enjoy the house, the four of you prepare for the Power Outing, there's a limo outside to take you there." We saw that the four of them left and we walked back to our rooms.

As I was walking to the room, Memory grabbed my arm, "Wait, what's going on?" Memory just dragged me to our room.

"Guys…I'm scared." Memory said finally after dragging me in with her.

"Of what Memory?" Kendall asked, "It's obvious that Kimberly is going to send home Scarlett R., she's friends with the Jennifer's and all…." I knew that Scarlett R. was the major target now, not to mention she was the one who locked her in the closest this morning.

"Yeah, Kimberly has it out for her…" Megan said.

"I got a plan guys…sort off, I just hope it works, I'll try reasoning with Kimberly when she gets back to the house." I knew we were desperate to save Scarlett R., she was part of our alliance, if she left home that would break up a piece of our alliance.

I got a hug from each of the girls, Kendall, Carlos, and James pulled me to the side.

"Logan, what are you thinking?" Carlos asked scared, and yet he sounded mad at the same time.

"Don't worry Carlos, remember what I told you…" I stared at him, I knew that I had told Carlos for a reason, but I haven't had the chance to tell Kendall or James, yet…

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do Logan?" James asked worried.

"Guys, Logan's got this." Carlos said finally, he sounded like he was in a trance, but he wasn't which was a scary thing.

"Ok, only because I owe you one." Kendall said, I nodded and walked outside to the living room to wait for the girls to come back.

"You don't have to do this alone you know?" Sophia and Carlos walked up, I saw Megan on his side.

"Do what? What are you two talking about?" I raised my eyes so to point out not to mention anything due to Megan not knowing.

"It's ok Logie, I told her…" I raised my eyebrow.

"You did what?" I got up and go a bit closer, "Carlos…why?" Carlos had an apologetic look on his face, but he continued after I got closer.

"Logie, I tell Megan everything…next to you, James, and Kendall…how could I keep this to myself?" He smiled and turned to Megan, she smiled back and frowned and gave me a sorry look.

"It's fine I guess, but no one else ok!" I was getting irritated, now it was Me, Carlos, Sophia, and now Megan that knew I convinced the two Jennifer's and Kimberly to vote for Jennifer 3 in the box yesterday.

"Guys, I don't want our alliance to grow any smaller…I actually feel safe this time, I mean we have over sixteen members including the four of us…" Carlos, Megan, and Sophia all came and sat down.

"We only grew this strong due to the trust we have, and plus Roy help out with some add in's but that's ok two…" Megan was now tracing the lines on the palm of Carlos' hand.

"I guess, but when she comes back you all better leave ok." The four of them nodded and I smiled a bit.

* * *

It was getting late, and I knew that the elimination ceremony had to go underway around the break of dawn.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was already 5:00 pm. Carlos and Megan had gotten impatient and walked off to enjoy the rest of the day, and I was left with Sophia waiting for these four girls to get back.

I spoke too soon as I heard a bang on the door and in came Jennifer 2 crying, what had happened?

Sophia and I stared at each other wondering what had just happened. "Jennifer, you are selfish! How could you do this to me and Jennifer 3!" In came Jennifer 1, the leader and she was really upset by the looks of it.

"Girl, don't start with me, I told you that she was going to vote for you and I later on in the game!" Jennifer 2 turned around and had a shocked look in her eyes.

"Really, guess what YOU JUST DID THAT TO ME RIGHT NOW! CONGRATULATIONS FOR DOING THAT !" I heard another bang on the door, and in came Kimberly smile and everything.

"What happened?" I had to ask her, she smiled and landed on the couch next to Sophia and I.

"Oh, just the Barbie twins fighting again…the second one got angry because I chose the first one in the Power Outing to spend one on one time with." That was it…no there had to be more to it than just that now…

"So, what have all of you been up two?" out of nowhere Kimberly seemed like she actually wanted to know what was on with our lives.

"I need to talk to you…" I turned to Sophia and she nodded in agreement and went into our room.

"About Logan?" she sounded like her regular not caring self again.

"Look, please don't vote Scarlett R. into the box…." Kimberly chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I know where this is going Logan… and the only way that will work is and is IF you give me a kiss on the cheek ok?" I raised my eyebrow…did Kimberly have a thing for me or was she just messing with my head?

"Excuse me Kimberly?" she rolled her eyebrows, "Look Logan, I hate that the Jennifer's are going to bring unnecessary drama into my way of winning, but they are loyal to me. And well, Scarlett R. locked me in a closet…If you kiss me on the cheek I'll have my chances of saving Scarlett R. greater…"

I was utterly confused, she was picking on me earlier on the challenge calling me weak, and all, now she was telling me she wanted just a simple kiss on the cheek?

"Um…sure…only if you do what I ask of you ok?" she smiled and then she got closer.

"Ok, so?" I couldn't believe this, I didn't want to give her anything or touch her in that fact, but she was willing to save Scarlett R. and that would mean the world to my alliance.

"Fine." I got closer to her cheek and I was getting closer to kiss her on the cheek, when the worst thing had happened, out of the blue, she moved and planted a kiss on my lips, she placed her hands in the back of my head forcing me to continue kissing her.

I tried to fight back, but she would not let me go no matter what. "Logan!" Finally Kimberly let me go and I turned to hear Camille in shock, then I heard someone else run off to the direction of our room, the shoes made it all to clear who it was.

"Sophia wait!" I turned to Kimberly upset.

"Wow Logan, you are a great kisser." Kimberly said, she winked and left.

What have I done…I felt sick all of a sudden and I sat on the steps on the floor to regain conscience.

"Money Lover's please gather around the poolside for tonight's ceremony." I wanted to go talk to Sophia and Camille, but then there was the elimination ceremony to go to.

I made my place to the safe bench and everyone walked out to sit where I was at, "Logan, I have to talk to you…later ok?" I turned to Carlos; I was guessing he heard what happened.

We all turned when we saw Scarlett R., Jennifer 1and 2 stand on the elimination stands. Richard came out from the house walking along side Kimberly, we all knew she was going to take full notice that she was Paymaster, this time, but next time, it won't be the same.

"Welcome, we all had witnessed earlier today Shauna's elimination, so now this is the second and last elimination of the night." Richard took out Scarlett R.'s and the two Jennifer's checks and placed them on the table in front of him.

"Ok, so Kimberly who do you want to receive their first check?' Kimberly was thinking about her choice wisely, I was hoping all in all she would at least pick Scarlett R.

"Um…Scarlett R. can you come up?" I was shocked, I had a short smile on my face, I was hoping for this all along, but I was nervous the other two Jennifer's rolled their eyes and watched as Scarlett R. walked up to Kimberly.

"Scarlett…Logan gave me so many reason's to keep you here in the house and well, Jennifer 1 and 2, you girls have been arguing since the Power Outing, I need to have a straight up alliance with people who won't let drama in the way." I couldn't believe it, she was going to give Scarlett R. her check, and there must actually be a back bone in her body after all.

"So, Richard I would want Scarlett R. to have her check…." I must have had a dumb smile on my face; did I just hear those exact words in the exact order?

"Void" I grew upset, I felt embarrassed that I had believed that this girl was going to change, I felt worse for Scarlett R. she was all worked up on being safe for tonight.

"Sorry Scarlett R., but Logan asked me to save you tonight, I'll be honest, but these girls standing there are my true alliance." I wanted to charge at her, in fact if Hayden charged right now to beat her up; I would have taken on anybody who blocked her from trying that.

"Oh and Logan, you could have just asked that you wanted to kiss me." I turned red, I felt worse as almost everyone else turned to me, especially James and Kendall.

I tried to sink in to the darkness, but a fail it turned out to be. With that Richard cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, "Sorry Scarlett R., but your check is VOID" the sound of the stamp landing on her check was loud to hear.

Richard threw the burning arrow at her picture. "Any last words you have to day before you leave?" Scarlett R. turned to me and she smiled and had a tear in her eye.

"Thank you all, especially you Logan." She grabbed her check and walked off to the docks where the boats were at.

"Everyone else go inside, Jennifer 1 and 2 you both are safe again tonight, get some rest because tomorrow is another challenge." I knew that this elimination was going to affect the way the house was going to be run.

I turned to try to apologize to Sophia and Camille and explain what had happened, but everyone was already inside.

"Logan, I need to talk to you." Carlos pulled me from the side, "Not now Carlos, where's Sophia?" Carlos got quiet and pointed to Camille and Sophia.

They were both still by the safe bench and Sophia looked worse.

I wanted to go up to her, but then Jett got in front of me.

"Get lost Logan!" I turned and saw that no one was behind me, everyone else had left inside, and all I just wanted to do was talk to Sophia and Camille.

"Move Jett." Jett got upset and then Wayne-Wayne came up to me.

"You heard him get lost twerp!" I got pushed to the ground and then before I knew it I was under Jett and Wayne-Wayne….

**A/N: Oh no! Cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to, it's part of the story plot, and oh I hope a certain someone is happy ha-ha, sorry for all the waiting, I was hoping this chapter would have been shorter, but I guess I got carried away. So I'll be honest, twenty-six characters' is hard to keep track of, but now there are twenty-one of them, wow already five have gone home. I also usually add Katie's POV, but this time I have my reasons lol. So yeah same old same old stuff vote for Invincibility for next week and oh, if you all have any suggestions on anything on the story PM me ok….don't forget to review and tell me what you think…**


	7. Chapter 5: Hands Held High: The Flower

**Chapter 5: Hands Held High: The Flower Power Alliance**

**A/N: So, I have come to a conclusion that not everyone will love me for continuing this story for so many reasons, 1) The eliminations, 2) The plot, 3) Character pairing, 4) The future violence…yes I said it Warning SPOILER: Something's bound to happen later in the story…just want you all to get a heads up. I hope for those of you that have character's in this story do not get mad at me or rather haven't gotten mad at me for eliminating you're character and hopefully tune in for the future chapters…yes I have more along the way…the reason why I said for you all to stay tuned if you get eliminated is because I have a really rewarding treat for all most of my loyal contestants ok, so please just continue reading…you're reward will appear when the time comes…Also this chapter is a must, I was going to go with someone else's POV, but this was a HAVE to put in…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, Sandy scared me in "Big Time Beach Party", just wanted to throw that in the disclaimer…I also do not own the wonderful O/C's in this story, they respectfully belong to their creators…sounds evil saying it like that "Creator's"  
*Evil lighting background*. Also, before I continue…Patchy the Pirate with Logan and Carlos…epic win…that is all…**

_No I aint going home cause I wanna stay, But I won't be alone no how no way, Now I showed you what I'm made of made of, This is what'll happen if you ain't giving your girl what she needs_

Leave you Move on, To a perfect stranger, You talk I walk, Wanna feel the danger, See me with him and its turning you on it's got me saying, Ain't getting me back at the end of this song

_Get Outta My Way-Kylie Minogue _

_

* * *

_

Camille's POV:

*During Ceremony*

"Camille, can we talk…" I turned to Sophia who looked like she was battling against her tears…I wanted to talk to her right then and there, but I had to wait till after the ceremony.

I grabbed her hand, practically holding her hand for comfort.

We turned to hear the stamp voiding Scarlett R.'s check and heard Kimberly speak up, "Oh and Logan, you could have just asked that you wanted to kiss me." I was standing right next to Wayne-Wayne, who was talking to Jett.

"The nerve of the kid…he thinks just because he's on television that he's going to get recognized by toying with the girls…" I knew that Wayne-Wayne was just blabbering about Logan because he practically hated Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos altogether.

The ceremony ended and Sophia pulled me away to finally get the chance to talk to me in private.

"Camille…" I knew what she was going to say and ask, "It's ok to cry you know…" she immediately fell to my shoulders and started sniffling.

My guess was that she was liking Logan, this did upset me because I do have feelings for the boy, but at the same time he had said it himself "to try to meet other people" I never knew what he actually meant by that.

Seeing Kimberly and Logan practically make out in front of us had to have taken a toll on her…so did I, I just had to be the more reasonable one.

"How could that girl be so vile?" Sophia said, she was grasping on to my shirt really tight, I could feel the material shrink every time she would speak.

"I…don't know what to exactly tell you Sophia, I was as shocked as you were seeing Kimberly and Logan…." I didn't want to continue, I did not want to mess around a fresh womb that was made moments ago.

I started hearing arguments from where we were standing, "Move Jett." It sounded like Logan, I turned to have been too late, and Logan was on the floor being punched several times by Wayne-Wayne.

Logan was fighting back none the less, but then Jett grabbed both of his arms from where he was lying on the ground and was left vulnerable.

I saw that he was budging to kick to try to fight them off, "Sophia!" I heard Logan yell out loud, before I heard another noise that sounded like a punch.

"Logan! Stop! Wayne-Wayne, you're going to kill him!" I ran to Wayne-Wayne and tried to pull his arms away, but I fell to the ground as I was easily shoved to the side.

I got up and then saw James charge straight for Wayne-Wayne, and then Wayne-Wayne was flying to the side of the boardwalk being hit with what look like raging blows to the face.

"You ok Logie?" Carlos said picking up his best friend, who was now covered in what looked like blood from his nose.

"I'm fine Carlos." I must have missed out on the event because Kendall was wrestling with Jett.

Logan walked up to James in a hurry, "James, let him go, you can get kicked out of the house…" James stopped his blows and got up.

"If I ever see you try to lay a finger on Logan, I'll make sure you leave the house in a body bag, even if I get kicked out the next time…" James shirt had some blood spots on it, Wayne-Wayne got up and ran inside.

I was still on the ground Logan was being hit on, I hadn't bothered to move since the scene had just happened, and I turned to Sophia who was frozen in fear of what just happened.

"Sophia, are you ok?" I turned to see Logan trying to shake Sophia; she looked like she was witnessing a crime scene all in one go.

"You ok Camille?" I saw James give me his hand, I just stared at it and grabbed his hand and got up from the ground I was in.

"Yeah, I'm fine…why do you ask?" Don't get me wrong I was glad he had asked what was wrong with me; I just was expecting it from someone else.

"I ask because Wayne-Wayne pushed you two the ground." He smiled and rubbed his head, which was weird because I would expect that from Logan…

"Oh, um…James, will you excuse me, I have to go…" I was about to run inside the house, go and get hopefully comforted by Jo, but instead I was held back, not by restraint, but by voice.

"Camille, don't go…I have to talk to you…both." I turned and saw that Logan had placed his arm around Sophia and looking straight at me.

I wanted to leave, but I knew that not giving him the benefit of the doubt would affect me later on in the competition.

I just let my legs carry me to where Sophia and Logan were sitting by the floor... "What is it Logan?" I hadn't noticed but my voice sounded so cold as if I just didn't want to hear Logan at all.

"You guys, I wanted to tell you before the elimination, but it was sort of late…" Logan got up and gave his hand to Sophia and led her to the winner's bench.

"Logan, you don't have to explain anything really…" I turned around to see that James, Carlos, and Kendall were just standing there watching as Sophia and I heard what Logan had to say about earlier.

"I really…really didn't mean to hurt the both of you, I had made a deal with Kimberly that if she was able to give me a kiss in the cheek, she would have let Scarlett R. stay, but then she forced me to…." I watched as Logan shuttered and waved his hands in disgust as he remembered the events that were going on earlier.

Sophia giggled, a little, I didn't…it's like I was just in a trance all I could think about was Logan, not about how he kissed Kimberly, that I could really care less, but rather….the relationships going on in the house.

Jo and I were talking about it the first night that we tried to get a room with Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan…when we saw that the new girls had already moved in.

Of course, Jo was trying to avoid Jett, but then she realized that maybe her relationship with Kendall wasn't as strong as she had intended…

I strongly believed that Logan would be at least happy that I was in the house, here in Mexico with them.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, and so did Jo, that the guys that we had feelings for were actually seeing other girls…well I wasn't quite sure about Kendall, but the way Sophia had made it, she made it sound like she was drawn to Logan…

I didn't want to take that away from Sophia, not like this, I went through that road with Logan, I just didn't take my advantages, and I let them slip away…

Stephanie on the other hand, she had a thing for Carlos, but she played it off, especially for this game.

_Flashback_

_*First Night*_

"_So, you girls think that the boys will try to bring us down in the upcoming challenges?" I had passed down some strawberries to Stephanie._

_We were in the room alone our roommates left to go hang out in the kitchen._

"_I don't think Kendall would do that to me…would he?" Jo said wondering._

"_Relax, unless Jett tries to make a move on you, then I don't think anything would happen." Stephanie said taking a bite of the strawberry she had picked out._

"_Knowing Jett, he would try to get Kendall angry…that's just the way it is with him." I turned to Jo and a question popped up._

"_Do you think that by having Jett and Kendall in this competition it might ruin your chances of winning?" Jo shook her head giving that she said "No"_

_For a while since I had come by to Mexico I had questioned if Logan and I would have gotten back together by the end of all this._

_Jo and Stephanie were rambling on about how "cute" Carlos is and what not… "You guys think that Logan still has feelings for me?" I couldn't help but asking, one thing for sure, I did mess up pretty horribly with James…it was a bomb after all…_

_I saw that Jo and Stephanie looked at each other with worried eyes, "Camille…you promised that you were going to help us win this competition, not fall in love all over again…" Stephanie said crossing her arms._

"_I know, I just didn't expect for Logan to be in the same competition…" Jo hugged me, "Look Camille I know how you feel, I also didn't expect to come over to Mexico and then bump into my boyfriend and Jett at the same time…" Stephanie's face went from a "are you serious" face to a "oh yeah" face._

"_The same with Carlos, look the three of us have to not let our emotions get in the way…at least during the competitions and the challenges in-between." I couldn't help but nod, Stephanie was right, we did choose to do this competition for reasons….not to lose and go home after all we sacrificed to get here…._

"_So, that settles it…from now on we don't let the emotions of boys get in our way of winning." We placed our hands together and smiled._

_*End Flashback*_

I wasn't paying much attention to Logan's apology, I was busy thinking about what Stephanie, Jo, and I promised the first night.

"So Camille…you ok?" I turned to Logan, I saw that Sophia wasn't crying, but laughing…I wasn't sure what was going on…

"Sure…hay Logan I have to go…" I got up from the bench and just walked back into the house.

As I was leaving I heard a "Wait…Camille" I didn't turn I just picked up my pace…

I walked passed by Wayne-Wayne and Jett, who were both sitting on the couch angry and holding some ice in a bag to prevent swelling I believe.

I got to my room and closed the door shut, the banging of the door was heard from across the mansion.

"Camille what's wrong?" I turned to see Stephanie and Jo sitting there.

"You need to control your cast mate…" I had my eyes directed to Jo; she looked at me like if I was some weird experiment gone wrong.

"What are you talking about Camille?" I hadn't noticed that I was crying…lately I hadn't noticed anything I was using my actions for…

"Jett and Wayne-Wayne tried to fight Logan." I was trying not to cry, I was trying to tell myself that this competition was for me and my friends to win and come home with the money, but I couldn't help replaying the incident from earlier today.

"He did what?" Stephanie and Jo both said synchronized, I saw that Jo had gotten up and started heading to the door, "Wait! Don't…please…" something in my gut told me that Jo yelling at Jett right now was not the good time.

"Look Camille, I'm sorry on Jett's behalf, I didn't expect for him to do that to Logan." I finally seized my hard breathing and started forming better words.

"No, forget it…Stephanie you are right…this is about us winning this, I can't let my emotions get the better of me…" Stephanie didn't know what I was talking about until she had to think about it.

"Are you upset of what Kimberly said about Logan kissing her?" that opened up fresh new wombs I had sort of forgotten about that incident until Stephanie had brought it up.

"No, not really, well yes, but…I don't know…." I was confused on what I was feeling for Logan, something told me that I cared deeply for him, something else told me to let go of him while I was in this house.

"We'll help you through this Camille." Jo and Stephanie both gave me a hug and I wiped away the tears.

"Listen, you guys, I understand you both mean well…but I think it would be best if Logan and I were to just focus on the grand prize…" Jo and Stephanie looked at me wondering what could possibly convince me to just give up on Logan so easily…to tell you the truth…I couldn't…but it was for the best.

I took a deep breath, "So, what's on tomorrow's agenda?" I wanted to really change the subject, from the looks of it Stephanie was lost, but Jo knew me better than anyone that I just wanted to move away from that topic.

"Well, there's word going around that alliances are being made already…" Jo said enthusiastically.

Then Stephanie snapped out of her trance and snapped her fingers, "Oh, how bout we try to get people into our alliance?" I had to admit, this topic was interesting to think about.

"So, it's me, you, and Stephanie?" I said not so interested in the topic.

"Doesn't have to be…" Jo said with a grin.

"The only girl we know right now that goes with us to the Palm Woods is….no…No way we are not asking her!" I knew who they were talking about…I just didn't want to get involved with her.

"Come on Camille, I don't want to ask Mercedes either, but we have to start forming alliances…and we get rid of other people fast at this rate…" Jo made some good points, but after Logan….had told me about Mercedes forcing him upon his will to be her boyfriend, I was all not up for talking to Mercedes.

"Yeah Camille, I don't like her either, but look at it this way…she could serve us as a sacrifice…" I looked at Stephanie weird.

"I meant like in a good way, listen, let's say they do end up getting rid of the Jennifer's and Kimberly, Jett, no offense Jo…" Stephanie gave an apologetic look to Jo "None taken Stephanie" Jo said trying to let Stephanie finish.

"And Wayne-Wayne…we are their next target Camille…that way we could…throw Mercedes under the bus…" I smiled, Stephanie knew how to play this game sneaky, and the best part was that no one knew about our alliance…yet.

"Ok, ok, but who's going to tell her?" I already had glances looking at my directions, "Guys come on…that's not fair!" Jo and Stephanie smiled and got closer.

"All you have to do is try to convince Mercedes to join our alliance…after we get Mercedes with us, we'll try to get other girls into our alliance ok?" I nodded, me talking to Mercedes was not part of the plan, but I guess I must sacrifice myself AGAIN, "Wait, that's not fair I gave up my spot in Kendall's prank war so that the girls could have a lead, and that didn't turn up as well as I had thought." Jo smiled.

"True, but this is different…" I had no other choice, "Fine…I'll be back…" I got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

I saw the other girls circling around Kendall, James, Carlos, and…Logan…I saw that Logan looked up and spotted me.

I quickly tipped my head to the floor and then moved my head to the side trying to find Mercedes.

"Move it!" I fell to the ground, and the loud living room was not so loud anymore.

"OWE!" I saw that Mercedes had walked passed me.

I saw that Logan was watching our every movement; I quickly grabbed Mercedes and dragged her into a closet.

"Hay! Stop it! I'm going to tell my daddy that you have kidnapped me and you will…." I covered her mouth maybe that would shut her up.

"Mercedes, be quiet…I need to talk to you in private…" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"If I remove my hand you have to promise me that you will have to be quiet ok?" Mercedes crossed her arms and waited for me to take my hands away from her mouth.

"What!" I knew this was going to take up the whole evening to convince her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mercedes eyes went from frustrated and annoyed to a sudden interested look.

"Shoot." I was glad she was at least letting me talk to her.

"How many people do you know that will save you if you go into the box?" Mercedes eyes grew a bit wider then she crossed her arms again.

"Look, I can do fine in this game by myself ok!" I knew she was going to be persistent; I just had to place the offer on the table.

"Not necessarily Mercedes…picture this…half the house is gone…it's round up to 10 maybe less players…and yes you are miraculously still here…" she tried to picture it in her mind.

"Ok, go on…" I knew she would try to put herself into the situation… "You are voted into the box and Jo, Stephanie, or even I are Paymaster…who would you think would save you then?" Mercedes finally got the hint.

"Ok I get what you are saying Camille." I breathed a sigh of relief and finally came to the question I was hoping for her to answer.

"So, do you want to be in an alliance with Jo, Stephanie and I?" Mercedes smiled, "Sure, but I heard that we are not the only alliance." I smiled and grabbed her by the arms.

"Leave that to us…" this was great, Mercedes was going to be our scapegoat, more like a puppet, I felt awful for using her like this, but I would like to call it karma for what I heard with her and…Logan.

As we opened the closet door we saw Logan with his hands into fist, he looked like he was trying to knock.

"Logan…you scared me…I mean us…" I must have looked like a moron, because Mercedes smiled and just stood there.

"Why were you two locked in there?" Mercedes shoved me a bit to the side.

"Do you want me to lock you up in there with me Logie?" I must have turned red, "Um…forget it…" Logan walked back to his group and just sat there watching the floor.

I felt bad about not telling him, but it was part of our plan.

"Come on; take me to your leader…" I let out a loud laugh and the group Logan was in all turned to see what I was laughing about.

"Oh, sorry…" I was still laughing, "What's so funny?" Mercedes was still trying to be mean, but I knew that she was just putting on her character in front of the others.

We walked into the room and Jo and Stephanie looked at me willingly, "Well?" Mercedes asked.

"So…you want to form an alliance?" Jo said, it was the most awkward conversation I had ever witnessed, but in the end we knew that Mercedes was on our side.

"What do we do now?" Mercedes asked, I was glad we had formed a bigger alliance with Mercedes.

"Well, let's try to get some rest for tomorrow ok?" Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Wait, we HAVE to go to sleep early?" I giggled, not as easy as it seems huh Jo?

"Well yeah, if you want to be ready for the next challenge tomorrow." Mercedes rolled her eyes again; I was getting annoyed by that.

"Fine." I was really tired after I had cried my eyes felt heavy, I had to shower and sleep, but it was impossible, I felt like I had been carrying a huge boulder all day.

* * *

"Camille, wake up…" I heard Mercedes voice, I didn't want to get up; it felt weird like if it wasn't even time to get up.

I brushed my hand on Mercedes face, "Go away…too tired." I heard Jo and Stephanie moving something and then I felt the ground in no time.

"I'M UP! WHAT!" I yelled frustrated, "Sorry Camille, but we have to get ready…" Jo said apologetically.

"Ready! Ready for what?" I brushed my hair to the back.

"It's already 4 in the afternoon…um…the boys asked where you were all day, but we just said that you were in the room asleep." I looked at the clock, Jo was not bluffing…I fell asleep the whole day.

I groaned and got up from the floor, "Thanks for letting me sleep all day Jo, Steph, and Mercedes…" saying thank you to Mercedes was foreign to me.

"I'm going to go get a quick shower and get ready…" Jo grabbed my shoulders.

"Not that way…I think you should use the Jennifer's and Kimberly's bathroom, no one is there…I checked." Jo smiled and I felt like not even asking why she was making go to another bathroom.

"Ok…" I grabbed my stuff and headed into Kimberly's and the Jennifer's room. "Wow, why did we get the smaller rooms?" I hadn't realized that someone was behind me; I thought I was here on my own.

"It's big isn't it?" I turned in shock, "James, what are you doing in here?" James got closer and had his hands behind his back.

"Camille, were you really asleep the whole day?" I raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I did, in fact I was about to go and get ready barely." James smirked and got even closer.

I hadn't noticed that I was moving more and more back.

"Listen, Camille, I'm sorry that I probably scared you the other night when I was moody." Did James think I was afraid of him after he almost ruining Wayne-Wayne's face?

I figured that he shouldn't know the reason why I was upset the other night, but I felt as if I should stay a bit closer to James…

"It's ok, I got over it…at first I wasn't sure what to think, but then I figured that Lo…Logan is your best friend and well, if it was a situation between Jo and Kimberly, I would have done the same thing to protect my best friend…" I felt like the worst person in the world, James was here wondering what was wrong with me and then I lied right in front of him.

"Yeah, that's true." It was an awkward moment from here on out, every few seconds he would move his arms and I would scratch my throat.

"Hey listen James, thanks, you know for helping Logan out yesterday…and thanks for asking if I was fine." James smiled and then he turned to the mirror.

I rolled my eyes; I knew the sensitive James wasn't going to last, "Well, I have to get ready for the day…" I walked past him and had my hands grasping on the door knob.

"Hay…um…Camille…" I turned and saw that James was looking at the ground now.

"Yeah James?" he looked away and then he looked up at the ceiling. "Never mind…" I looked at him funny, but then I accepted that whatever he was going to tell me, he must have decided against it for a reason…

I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, for once I felt a bit better, but like I had told Stephanie and Jo, I was going to focus on this game and not let my feelings for Logan get to me.

* * *

Jo's POV:

The three of us; Stephanie, Mercedes, and myself, decided to wait for Camille to take her shower and get ready for whatever crazy challenge that Richard had in stored for us today.

"Hay, girls…I have a name for our alliance…" Mercedes said eagerly.

"What is it?" I hadn't really paid much attention to naming our alliance; we were going to turn on Mercedes eventually.

"How about since we are all girls in this alliance, how about… "The Flower Power Alliance"?" I raised my eyebrows.

"The Flower Power Alliance" wasn't such a bad name, in fact it sounded innocent.

"I like it." Stephanie said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, so do I, let's tell Camille when she comes back…" Mercedes wasn't her usual bossy self which was a really good thing; in fact, I think since she had joined our alliance she has been more not like herself.

"There's one thing though…" I heard Camille come in the door.

"Hay, you are done…" was all I said.

"Yeah, listen, no one knows that we are an alliance at all…well it will be obvious that Jo, Stephanie, and I will be in an alliance, but Mercedes you have try to pretend that you are not in any group ok?" Mercedes had a confused face on.

"Listen, if we all hide the fact that we are friends with Mercedes…then we could have Mercedes sabotage the other people in the house…" I smiled, I was glad that I had an alliance now, in fact I felt more confident than I already was when I entered the house with Stephanie and Camille.

"Smart, but what if they put two and two together?" Mercedes said, for once Mercedes was giving out compliments rather than giving herself the compliments.

"Well, then we have to have drastic measures…huddle up…" the group huddled in and then we tried to listen to what Camille had to say, I had to admit that maybe Logan's smarts were rubbing on Camille today and Mercedes.

* * *

It has been thirty minutes past since the discussion with "The Flower Power Alliance" and we had a back-up plan just in case that suspicion was on the rise, thanks to Camille.

We were still in the room, bored waiting for the day to start, when we screamed as we heard the intercom go off in our room, "My goodness, RICHARD YOU ARE GOING TO KILL US EVERYTIME YOU DO THAT!" Camille said angry, I laughed at how we all just jumped and screamed.

"Money Lover's come on by the living room to read on about your challenge today." I knew that the time for us to find out our new challenge would come, and I looked at Camille, Mercedes, and Stephanie.

We all nodded and walked past the door, I smiled as Mercedes walked a different direction, our alliance will stay strong…I only hope.

We all got there, except we got there a minute later, we didn't want to wait for someone to pick up the note and see Camille break down seeing Logan.

We were shocked as Camille got the letter and started reading, "Good morning Money Lover's" Camille paused for a minute, "I really wished he stop calling us that…" Stephanie and I giggled and so did the other girls.

Camille started reading the letter again, "Yesterday you all have witnessed another double elimination, and well I would more than gladly like to inform all of you that today is just another ordinary day of elimination. As you might have figured out, these notes have had a hidden meaning to the challenges, well I hope I hadn't **raised** any suspicion, but you are correct…prepare for today's challenge, the van's will be here in five minutes, also I would like to inform all of you that from here on out…things will change and you all will have to be forced to work together…" this must have been one of the longest notes to read, Richard had mentioned about a secret in the note that would help us out figure out more less what the challenge was.

"Camille, may I see that note?" I forgot that nobody had left yet.

"Sure, here." I read the letter again and saw the bolded word "raised", maybe that was the hidden meaning.

I had never really paid attention to the notes, I just accepted the challenge.

Everyone left, minus Logan, "May I see that for a second?" I gave him the note, "Sure…" Logan read the note just like I did a second time, then he sort of half smiled and then paused at Camille, who was talking to Stephanie.

"Uh, thanks Jo…" he walked back to his room and then I grabbed Stephanie, Camille, and Mercedes who had just came back after seeing Logan leave.

"Wait what's going on?" Camille asked, "I'll explain in the room." We walked into the room and I locked it.

"Don't you get what just happened?" the girls just looked puzzled and shook their heads.

"Logan knows about the hidden message…" I saw Camille take in a deep breath, and then she looked up.

"What makes you say that?" I finally gave Camille the note and pointed at the bolded text.

"It says "raised" what about it?" I couldn't believe she hadn't caught on.

"The challenge has to deal with raising…something…I think." Mercedes got closer, "So, why not try to practice on our hands or our feet or whatever "raising" means?" she made air quotations with her finger's as she said raising.

"You sure that's what Richard was referring to?" Stephanie sounded doubtful, but I wasn't I had a feeling that I was right.

"Definitely, so let's just do what Mercedes had mentioned." I had an even more confidence now, we had a secret alliance, then we had hopefully figured out the hidden message on the note, and we were hopefully going to be safe for more challenges to come.

I heard half the house outside our room; I peeked out and saw that everyone was heading for the vans outside.

"Come on, let's go." The four of us got on the van that Kimberly and the Jennifer's, Jett, and Wayne-Wayne went on.

We didn't say anything on the way to the challenge; we had to keep it in the down low.

Kimberly gave Camille a glare, I broke the silence, "You have a crush on my friend or what?" Kimberly smirked and turned to the Jennifer's.

I was not afraid to get off the van and hurt her after what had happened with Logan and Camille.

"Jo, stop…its ok." Camille said in monotone.

I knew Camille didn't like trouble, she tried to avoid it sometimes, but this was not the case, this girl was playing with her emotions.

The van came to a stop and we all got off the van, I stared at the crowd, it was definitely smaller since we had come to Mexico.

We saw I believe were twenty-one pillars and on top there was a flat surface supporting some grey bowls.

"Welcome Money Lover's, today you all will fight once again to become Paymaster. As you all know the dead last loser must go into "The Strong Box" and then well you all know the rest. The pillars you all see here is your new challenge. I like to call this challenge "Hands Held High" in this challenge; you all will wear these gloves." Richard pointed out to huge yellow gloves that were attached to a string.

"Whoa, those are huge!" Carlos said shocked.

"These yellow gloves are attached to a string, those strings are holding up that grey bowl that is on top of all twenty-one pillars, the rule of this challenge is to just keep your hands up the longest, simple right? Well not really, there is a catch, if your hand comes down then your hand pulls the string, thus knocking over the bowl that has powder. This challenge is plainly self-explanatory, all you have to do is keep your hands up is all." Everyone agreed.

"Oh and one more thing…invincibility goes out to Logan Mitchell for getting the most votes." I turned and saw that James, Kendall, and Carlos patted him on the back and he fought a smile. I also saw that Wayne-Wayne and Jett rolled their eyes in frustration.

"If there are no more question's then please take any position on the pillar's and put on the gloves and raise your hands when I blow the whistle." We all walked up to the very end and the order was from right to left; Camille, Stephanie, Me, Mercedes, Kimberly, Jennifer 2, Jennifer 1, Wayne-Wayne (Wayne-Wayne had a black eye), Jett, Memory, Roy, Kate, James, Kendall, Hayden, Carlos, Megan, Logan, Karina, Sophia, and Amanda.

"Ok, as the whistle is heard you all must raise your hands and keep them up, the last one standing will be Paymaster ok? Ready, Go!" we heard the whistle and our hands all rose at once.

"This challenge is easy." Wayne-Wayne had started talking as soon as Richard gave us the ok to raise our hands.

"Looks like you guys have to suck up to me, because this challenge is in the bag." Wayne-Wayne wouldn't be quiet.

"You know, you all can start telling me why I should save you all…" I rolled my eyes and then everyone shouted in unison, "SHUT UP!" I turned to my alliance and turns out we started a chain of laughter after we all told Wayne-Wayne to be quiet.

"Whatever you all just hate…" this was going to be a long challenge hearing Wayne-Wayne talk.

I had to admit, this challenge was easy, but I had noticed that in due time our hands would get tired and give in on their own…I didn't want to get filled with powder, so I knew that would be my motivation to win this challenge and become Paymaster.

We heard a loud sound that sounded like someone dropped a pan, and then we heard someone squeal. "Stephanie, you are the first person to get dunked on with powder, please wait for the rest to finish." I saw that Carlos was shocked that Stephanie got out first.

"Sorry Guys." I knew that Stephanie was addressing "The Flower Power Alliance.

Some time had passed since Sophia had gotten out, then I heard Jett yell out, "Awe man, this shirt was brand new!" then Richard interrupted.

"Jett, you are the second person to get dunked with powder, please join Sophia and wait for the rest to finish." Jett scrubbed off the powder and walked towards Richard.

Another bowl was dropped, "Amanda, you are the third person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the others to finish." The time was passing and then another bowl dropped.

"Megan, you are the fourth person to get dunked by powder, come and join the others and wait for the others to finish." I was glad that my arm was not getting tired yet.

Another bowl was heard, "Mercedes, you are the fifth person to get dunked on by powder, come join the others and wait for the others to finish." Great, well there went that plan to help Mercedes.

Five were out and sixteen remained, another bowl was heard, "Karina, you are the sixth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the others to finish." Did I say sixteen, I meant fifteen.

I heard a girl shriek and then I heard Richard call out, "Sophia, you are the seventh person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." There were fourteen left and I was glad I was not tired at all.

Another girl shrieked, "Jennifer 2, you are the eighth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." Jennifer 2 was weak, I could tell, but at the same time, something came to me, what if she was throwing the challenges on her own, I had to find out what was going on…

Two girly shrieks came from the left direction, "Kate, you are the ninth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." Then Richard spoke again, "Memory, you are the tenth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." Well that was sort of easy, that left eleven.

I heard a boys yell this time, "RICHARD THIS BETTER NOT MESS UP MY COMPLEXTION AND MY HAIR!" Richard just smiled, "James, you are the eleventh person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." I was smiling because James was always the one to worry about his looks, since the first challenge we were hear he would complain about his face, rather of him going home.

"Awe…I really hate this part…" then I heard Logan groan, "Logan, you are the twelfth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." Logan walked back with Sophia, who was already out.

I turned to Camille, she had her eyes close, I really wanted to give up the challenge, but the ones remaining were from right to left; Camille, Me, Kimberly, Jennifer 1, Wayne-Wayne, Jett, Roy, Kendall, Hayden, and Carlos.

It looked bad, Kendall was trying to hold his arm with as much restraint as possible, as Hayden was just acting like the challenge barely started, Camille was still in her regular position, and she never moved an inch and I could tell that she didn't want to.

Carlos was gazing at the clouds; he would gaze back at Megan and at Stephanie. Kimberly and Jennifer 1 were talking about their spending of the winnings, that I was annoyed about.

Wayne-Wayne and Jett were just looking at the others still standing and they kept on holding their hands up in the air.

When I turned to Roy I heard the same noise as the past loses, "Roy you are the thirteenth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish.

Roy gave me a stare as he passed by me, a stare that look like it meant like for me to win this. I was utterly confused, I had thought Roy was on the same team as Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James…or maybe he was just passing by was all and I might be just taking it all the wrong way.

"Carlos, you are the fourteenth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." I hadn't noticed that Carlos had placed his hand down.

I saw that Kimberly was staring straight at Camille, her hands would not turn the other direction, I just kept a steady look…if she laid an eye on me, she'll know…

"Hayden, you are the fifteenth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." I was glad that the competition was diminishing.

"Six people remaining…. We have from left to right; Camille, Jo, Jennifer 1, Wayne-Wayne, and Kendall." Richard gave us the final states, I was glad that Camille was pulling through, but I was afraid of Jennifer 1 and Kimberly or even Wayne-Wayne to win, I was happy that Kendall was still in.

"Give up Kendall; you know that the Paymaster is going to be me!" Wayne-Wayne was spitting out anger as he saw Kendall squirm on trying to keep his hands up.

Then I turned as I heard Kimberly and Jennifer 1 talk, my guess was to Camille, "Geez, Kimberly was Logan a good kisser?" "Jennifer I tell you I was glad we made that deal yesterday." I saw Camille shut her eyes even more, then I heard her count, "One, Two, Three…"

I had it up to here with Kimberly and Jennifer 1, "I take it it's your first kiss Kimberly?" everyone that was out turned to my conversation with Kimberly and Jennifer 1, I was not going to let Kimberly get the better of Camille.

"I mean, you did practically force Logan to kiss you…oh yeah I saw what happened yesterday…" I turned to Camille who was focusing so hard on winning.

"Sorry, for not telling you." I made sure that I was not directing my attention to Camille, she had told me to not make a fuss when Logan was there.

I saw that she stopped counting, then the sound of the bowl was hear, "Kendall, you are the sixteenth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." I saw that Wayne-Wayne was laughing up a storm and Kendall just walked passed him angry.

"Only one boy and three girls." Richard was keeping updates on who was in.

I was shocked that I lasted for a while now. I saw that Camille had her eyes open, "We can do this Camille." I knew in my heart that Camille was not going to give in easily.

"This stuff is gross!" Wayne-Wayne complained, "Wayne-Wayne, you are the seventeenth person to get dunked by powder, come join the others and wait for the rest to finish." There were no more boys, the girls ruled this challenge, but it was hard to keep up.

I kept telling myself that I wasn't going to give in, at least until it was Camille and I the last girls standing.

"You know, eventually when you go home Camille, Logan will be mine, all I have to do is play innocent…just like I did with him yesterday." I saw Camille drop the yellow glove and the powder sprayed all on the ground missing her, Camille charged straight at Kimberly.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" The camera crew caught up to Camille and pulled her away, "You best not get involved with me, I will not hesitate to leave the house after beating you in two!" Camille was kicking; I was shocked at how Camille was letting Kimberly get to her.

"Jo, please…" Camille shot me a sad look, now I knew that I was not going to let them get to me like they did to Camille earlier.

"One down, one more to go!" Jennifer 1 and Kimberly sang in tune.

"Don't think I haven't thought about Kendall." Kimberly said whispering to me, I breathed in and out, and then I just smiled.

"Looks like you are going to have competition then, and I'm not talking about just me Kimberly, I'm talking about Hayden, Amanda, or Memory." I smiled at her.

"No big deal, I know what is in store for those girls, and the rest…if only you all knew our secret plan." I shot a shocked face, then a heard the bowl drop.

"Jennifer 1, you are the nineteenth person, and Camille was the eighteenth person to get dunked by powder, come on back and wait for Kimberly or Jo to finish this." When I heard that Jennifer 1 had gotten eliminated I was all in satisfaction, I was not going to let Kimberly win again.

"Girls you two have been up there for forty-five minutes." I couldn't believe that was how long we were up there.

I felt my arm go down, "Ugh!" I grunted as my hand fell and all the powder fell on me.

"Jo, you are the twentieth person to get dunked by powder, that means for the second time Kimberly is our Paymaster." I whipped my hand on my eyes to clear my vision.

I ran up to Stephanie and hugged her, "I'm sorry…so, so sorry!" I knew that no matter what had happened tonight, Stephanie would be in pins and needles.

Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos all stared as Camille grouped up with us and we just stood there hugging each other, this could be the last time we would see Stephanie.

"Congratulations Kimberly for your second win, and as for Stephanie, you are the dead last person, which means you automatically go into the "Strong Box".

"Head on back to the mansion and meet up in the vault." I continued hugging Stephanie, I had to do something.

* * *

We all had gotten back to the house; we knew the vault would not be pretty.

"Ok, welcome to your third vault meeting, your time starts….Now." Richard turned the hourglass and we knew that we had to cast a vote.

"Logan is safe, so no votes go to him." I said sad.

"Who wants Camille in the box?" Only Jennifer 1 and 2 raised their hand, it was good that their vote would never be considered, but still, Kimberly was a really tuff competitor.

"Who wants me to go in the box?" I only saw Jennifer 1 and 2 raised their hand again.

"Who wants Mercedes in the box?" no one rose their hands; luckily Mercedes knew how to keep it on the down low.

"Who wants Jennifer 2 in the box?" Everyone minus Jett and Wayne-Wayne raised their hands for her.

"Who wants Jennifer 1 in the box?" Again everyone raised their hands for her as well.

"Wayne-Wayne in the box?" this time there were sort of the same votes, Jennifer 1 and 2 didn't vote and neither did Roy, Stephanie, or Mercedes, which made fourteen votes.

"Jett in the box?" Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos raised their hands.

"Memory in the box?" no one but Jennifer 1 and 2 raised their hands.

"Roy in the box?" no one raised their hands.

"Kate in the box?" Jennifer 1 and 2 raised their hands.

"James in the box?" only Jett and the Jennifer's raised their hands.

"Kendall in the box?" same three people raised their hands.

"Hayden in the box?" The two Jennifer's raised their hands.

"Carlos in the box?" Jett and the two Jennifer's raised their hands.

"Megan in the box?" only the two Jennifer's raised their hands.

"Karina in the box?" only the two Jennifer's raised their hands.

"Sophia in the box?" Camille looked at me once I mentioned Sophia, she wanted to raise her hand, but she decided against it, making it only two votes again with Jennifer 1 and 2.

"Amanda in the box?" the two Jennifer's raised their hands, and then they spoke up.

"Wait, this isn't fair, we don't get a fighting chance here." I turned to them and smiled at them, "Too bad, get over it." They rolled their eyes.

"Ok, have you all made a consensus?" I nodded, "Yep, Jennifer 1 and 2 again." Richard nodded, "Kimberly, please come in here.

Kimberly came in and all eyes were on her, "The three people that will be up for elimination will be…." Richard opened the box and took out Stephanie's check.

"Stephanie….." Kimberly had a grin on her face, "Jennifer 1" then she grew annoyed, "and last but not least, Jennifer 2" Kimberly just smiled and stood there.

"You girls get ready for the Power Outing, and for the rest enjoy yourselves in the house." How could Richard say that, I hugged Stephanie and she smiled.

"Listen, Jo…fight for us ok…I might not get eliminated, but if I do, then I'll tell you more when the time comes." I nodded and Stephanie walked to Camille to talk to her.

I saw Stephanie walk up to Carlos next; I was not curious what she was talking to Carlos about.

"Ok guys…see you later." She walked to the van and headed out for her Power Outing, my hope was for Kimberly to have a change in strategy.

* * *

We waited for Stephanie to come back; it was Mercedes, Camille, and I waiting for her return.

"So, what now?" Mercedes asked, I knew she was worried that Stephanie would not make it out, but I also had a plan.

Then we saw the door open in our room and Stephanie walked in. "How was the Power Outing?" Stephanie gave me a look as if she wanted to cry.

"What happened?" I ran up to her, I didn't want to smother her with questions; I wanted her to tell me what happened.

"I tried…I really did, but it's hard to speak over the Jennifer's…." I embraced in a hug and so did Camille.

"We'll just have to wait till eliminations…" Camille said, I knew that this was going the wrong general direction we had intended.

We saw our door open and in came Kimberly, "Hay….be quiet….Stephanie….can we talk?" we were all shocked.

"What for? You're going to eliminate me are you?" Stephanie sounded so down as if she had given up on herself and this game.

"That's just it, I need to talk to you, and I know that Jo, Camille, and you are in an alliance, I want to switch teams…" Camille let out a huff and turned her back.

"No way, after what you did to Logan, no way…." I knew Camille was not over Logan, but she did have a thing for him.

"Camille, I did that to sabotage the other girls in the house, I knew that you would get mad as well, in fact, I wanted to tell you…but the Jennifer's forbid me to talk to you, but they left to go get tans, so I'm here before elimination to ask if I could help you girls." I was having a hard time believing Kimberly, but we did need a stronger alliance, not to mention Stephanie to stay.

"Sure, you can, but you have to get rid of one of the Jennifer's…" Kimberly just shook her head sideways, "No, I can't…I have to have….you know what…never mind…" she closed the door and left, I wanted to try to convince her, but I knew I would do the opposite.

* * *

Here we were, at elimination. My friend was up on that stand along with the two most hated girls in the house.

This picture seamed so wrong, then I saw Richard come on out with Kimberly. "Welcome to another elimination, we have, Jennifer 1, Jennifer 2, and Stephanie…on the elimination stands. One of you is going home, and the other two are safe. Kimberly who do you want for to come and get their check?" Richard turned to Kimberly to wait for her choice.

"Jennifer 1, come get your check…she's my home girl." Jennifer 1 smiled and grabbed her check.

"And you're next check?" Kimberly just stood there waiting until she finally made her choice.

* * *

Katie's POV:

"COMMERCIAL'S ARE EVIL!" I just yelled out to the television screen, I turned to hear the adult conversation going on behind me.

"That's my baby, she knows how to play this game…just like her father." Griffin was happy how his daughter had gotten into her alliance with Jo, Camille, and Stephanie.

"I'm just happy that they didn't kick the boys out for beating up on Wayne-Wayne…." Kelly said still indulging the popcorn.

"Did you not see how Wayne-Wayne was hitting Logan? Mom, Wayne-Wayne should be the one to have left not Kendall…" I knew that all of them would have gotten kicked out, but my hopes were on Stephanie, I knew she wouldn't make it while Kimberly was Paymaster.

Oh, did I mention, Mr. Bitter's aloud the whole Palm Woods watch in a huge television screen the show? Well he did.

We turned as soon as we heard a car leave, "Jennifer 3?" we all were shocked to see her back…

"Hay…" she saw that we were all bunched up on the television screen; "You all have been watching the show?" we all just nodded as the show was back on.

* * *

Jo's POV:

"Kimberly who's going to have another shot at the million and who is going home tonight?" I saw Kimberly look at Jennifer 2, and then smiled.

"Jennifer 2, please come up…" I knew that this was not going to happen well, and now everyone was going to see Stephanie go home.

"Jennifer 2, you are pretty and smart, but….Stephanie…I don't really know you…and this decision is hard for me…because Richard…I want you to….Void Jennifer 2's check." My jaw dropped, and apparently so did Stephanie's.

"What?" Jennifer 2 said angry, "Sorry, it's about the money….always has been…" that was harsh for her to say.

"Shocking." Richard said while picking up the stamp.

"Jennifer 2, your check is VOID" the loud stamp was heard and Stephanie fell to the ground, "Come get your check girl." Kimberly said happily.

"I told you I would keep my word…hopefully you can trust me…" Stephanie grabbed her check and hugged Kimberly…I was utterly more confused than ever…how did Camille feel? How did the other girls feel?

Richard burned Jennifer 2's picture and Jennifer 2 just left to the docks, not even looking back at anyone.

"Congratulations for making it this far, the twenty of you all go on back inside and get some rest because tomorrow there is another challenge.

I was still discombobulated after what had just happened, how would this affect the "Flower Power Alliance?" I saw Kimberly come up to us, "So…may I be with you girls?"

**A/N: Procrastination sucks, I had to do it in this POV due to all of this, I haven't explain a lot yet, but I will next chapter, oh and yes Vote people ok…. And like I said if you get voted off or not, make sure to continue reading, I promise it will make you getting eliminated worth-while…sort off lol. I sort of hated this chapter, but then again I had to get Camille's side on what happened with Logan and Kimberly…Review and tell me what you think and what you all think MIGHT happen next with everyone in the game…I want to see if you all can figure out the next chapter…winner gets invincibility along with the winning votes so like consider it like having double invincibility…**


	8. Chapter 6: Tangled Web of Lies: A Fall o

**Chapter 6: Tangled Web of Lies: A Fall of an Alliance**

**A/N: So after so long, I have decided that I may not be so responsible with this story….it has been over I believe two months since the last post, but I hope that won't happen again…for those of you who got frustrated for waiting I deeply apologize I have had piles of work and plus I missed majority of the new Big Time Rush episodes *gasp* yes I have…but I did get to see the Kids Choice Awards…and yes I two wished Big Time Rush won, but hay at least they have great fans. I saw on twitter that Big Time Rush was a trending topic worldwide, thanks to all the mega fans for helping them succeed on trending Big Time Rush on twitter :). I so far have not gotten the right way this chapter was supposed to go, but there was a close one, so I have picked the invincibility for the O/C, you all will find out when you get to the challenge part. This chapter will probably be the hardest for me to type, due to it having newer things and what I am about to do to all the characters….the last chapter of the girls giving their side of the story I had thought of when I was watching a Bachelor episode…I know I'm addicted to reality television…but that's ok, this is what helps me with the drama and challenges in this story. I had also noticed that I am going to give dialogue to practically everyone in the house, minus Richard ok. So, let me let you read on ok?...did that make any sense? If not oh well…..**

**Disclaimer: "9-11 what's your emergency?", Me: "Help! I lost a Carlos!" Operator: "What's he look like?" Me: *stares at the phone in shock, "How does he look like? How does he look like, ma'am have you seen Big Time Rush?" Operator: "Sir, please give me a description of this person.", Me: "Oh, well, he's a Latin person, he's got two arms, two legs, two eyes, oh I believe he can speak Spanish…if he tried. He can sing, that's his talent…He likes corndogs…and thinking happy thoughts about kittens…" Operator: "When was the last time you have seen the victim?" Me: "When he was tied u….I mean, He was in my house, we had a um…sleep over?" Operator: "Ok, I'll report it to the police and they will search for your Latin friend." Me: *closes phone* "I blame crime shows…"…. I do not own Big Time Rush, and neither do I own the O/C's in this story…I need a search party to help me find Carlos…**

_You're from a whole 'nother world, A different dimension, You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go, Lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, kiss me, Infect me with your love and, Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, take me, Wanna be a victim, Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, Your touch so foreign, It's supernatural, Extraterrestrial_

_E.T.-Katy Perry_

* * *

James POV:

We walked back inside, still shocked out of what had just happened and what Kimberly possibly have in stored next.

She only scared me because she has sent two Jennifer's home, and frankly I heard she was responsible for Scarlett R.'s elimination.

I walked up to Camille, she was talking to Stephanie and Jo, "Hay, Camille…we need to talk…like now!" I pulled Camille away from Stephanie and Jo and we walked to a corner in the dark.

"Owe! James, don't yank my arm like that, it hurts…" I rolled my eyes and placed my hands in my pockets.

"Camille…what's the deal?" Camille looked either scared, or she had committed a crime…I was hoping for neither.

"James…what are you talking about?" Camille sounded nervous as well, I may be a pretty face…but I also know when someone is hiding something, yeah…brains and bronze.

"Why didn't Kimberly Void Stephanie's check and instead voided one of the Jennifer's?" Camille looked even worse than the first time.

"Look James, I…uh…we need to talk about this some other time…right now we have to get ready for tomorrow's challenge…" I was left on my own, to drown on my questions that have not been answered…

I just walk passed Camille, Jo, and Stephanie…something was up, and I was going to find out…even if I had to do this on my own…or with some help….and I know just the person to help me out.

I walked into our room and grabbed Kate, "Hay, Kate…um…I need your help…" Kate looked at me with a concerned look on her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad…" her face loosened up and she was back to her regular cheery self.

"Ok, what is it James?" I was glad I had some help, but just having Kate wasn't going to help me.

"Can you bring me the "Texan Girl Alliance?" I had forgotten that they had an alliance on their own; Amanda, Memory, and Karina.

If I needed help I was going to get a bonded separate alliance to help me out.

"Um…ok…" with that Kate walked back in and I saw how she whispered in the three girls ears to come outside.

"Hay James, what's wrong?" Amanda asked, I had to tell them, but not here…somewhere that anyone was going to find us…

"Come with me…" I was glad they just followed without questioning things.

I walked a passed Wayne-Wayne and Jett, I swung my fist pretending to hit Wayne-Wayne, he flinched and threw himself over the counter, I just smiled in satisfactory.

Wayne-Wayne owed me one, and Jett owed Kendall, we were talking about how we were going to get rid of them next.

Kate, Amanda, Memory, and Karina all laughed at how Wayne-Wayne flew behind the counter.

"What did you do to make him flinch like that?" Kate asked while walking away from Jett, who was recovering Wayne-Wayne from the ground.

"Um…I'll explain later…" I had already freaked out Camille and Sophia…so it was best if I did not tell Kate…or the "Texan Girl" alliance anything…yet.

"So what is it exactly that you want us to help you with James?" Memory kept on her pace and decided to see if anyone was following us.

"Ok, this is fine…" I turned around and no one was in sight…minus the cameras but…that was fine I guess…

"Ok, Memory, Amanda, Kate, and Karina…I need some help…" The four girls stared at each other and looked back at me in confusion.

"I think we had just established that James…" Kate smiled, I had forgotten that I had leaded them on a journey practically to this spot…and now I was going to tell them…

"I think something is up…with Camille, Jo, and Stephanie…" the four girls looked at me in curiosity and then I continued, "Don't you girls find it weird that Jennifer 2 was send home rather than Stephanie? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Stephanie's here and all…but won't that leave Kimberly on her own?" the four girls grew in shock.

"You know what…I think you are right James…I hadn't paid much attention to it, but now it's all clear that Kimberly might be up to something." Memory said in shock.

"Wait…wait…wait…even if she is up to something…you do realize that we can't say this officially…haven't you ever heard the phrase…innocent until proven guilty?" Amanda was right, I had to find out.

Then a thought came up to me, "Kate, Kimberly still talks to you right?" Kate shook her head in agreement.

"Do you think you can figure out if she has something planned out?" Kate knew where I was going, then she shook her head again in agreement and then she ran off.

"What do you want "The Texan Girls" to do James?" I thought of something…but nothing… "Stand by for a mission ok?" I sounded like a Sergeant in the Military…it sort of felt good.

Amanda, Memory, and Karina all nodded, "Wait…how will we know if you want to tell us something?" Karina asked.

"Well…ugh…ok I got it, when I tap one of you on the shoulder three times, then that means that the three of you meet me up here in this location ok?" Amanda, Memory, and Karina all nodded once more.

I saw how Amanda was tugging on the floor, and Memory had a pose, Karina was in stealth mode. "What are you girls doing?" I was laughing, it looked cool.

"Being Ninja's…." all three of them said in unison. I was glad I wasn't the only one now that had my suspicions.

Amanda rolled on the floor then she would get up, pose, and then roll again. Memory would lean against the wall and stay still. Karina would bear crawl on the floor, this all looked fun to do, maybe I should do this with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan…but they might not like it…I mean they did reject "Bandana Man".

I knew I had to return to the alliance, if I stayed out too long, they would suspect something.

"Where have you been James?" Kendall said frustrated, I just stood there in shock, I wasn't expecting Kendall to all of a sudden look for me, and I played along.

"I ugh…was looking for you, but I kind of lost you in the crowd inside, I figured that you would be by the pool, but you weren't so I came back…looking…for…you?" I wasn't sure if he would believe me, but luckily he shrugged his shoulders and just smiled.

"Nah I was here with the alliance the whole time." I smiled; "Oh" I turned to see that Logan saw me in a worried look.

Logan walked up to the spot from where I was standing, "Hay…James…we need to talk…." I raised my eyebrows, Logan looked upset… "Ok, Sure…" Logan and I walked out to the kitchen and sat next to the couches.

"James, this is going to sound embarrassing…but…." Logan kept his gaze at the ground, he not once gave me eye contact….whatever it was, he was definitely bothered by it.

"What is it buddy?" Logan finally picked up his head, only to stare at the pillar in front of us.

"I…" Logan grabbed the pillow and stuffed his face in it, he was mumbling something…but it was hard to understand with the pillow, "Logan, you have to tell me, I can't here you with the pillow in your face.

"I need love advice!" Logan said peeking out through the pillow, I smiled, the last time Logan and I had talked about girls was when he had to ask Camille out to the dance…

"What do you mean by love advice Logie?" Logan tossed the pillow and then turned to see who was looking.

"I…was wondering, how do you now if you like a girl? You know more of a like…like?" I smiled, he frowned, I apologized, how could I be serious, this was good; at least Logan has feelings…for someone.

"Logie…who do you like?" I sounded like a teenage girl, but this was the first time I have heard Logan tell me anything about liking a girl, so I had to find out.

"I…don't know…that's the thing James, I have always sort of liked Camille due to some history we have, but then there's Sophia…she makes me laugh and she likes Ice Hockey James ICE HOCKEY!" I laughed at Logan's burst of excitement, but I knew he was not finished.

"And then there is….Karina…." I tilted my head, three girls…this was tough, "Since when did you find out your feelings for Karina?" I had no clue what was going on now.

"This morning, she pulled me to the side and told me that she was sort off torn about what had happened with….the whole Kimberly kiss thing…and she told me that she liked me, James, I hadn't realized that I had some feeling for her until we started giving conversation, I know this may sound weird, but I was going on and on about Science and other school stuff, and she laughed and listened to what I said, I knew I was supposed to let her talk, but I don't know James, one girl I randomly like, the other girl I like due to certain interests…and another girl I like because it's…never boring when I talk to her…in fact I feel as if….I don't know James…Camille would get mad if I didn't choose her…the other two would feel worse…no matter what I do…I loose…" Logan was playing with his thumbs now.

I had my suspicions on Camille. Sophia and Karina, they were on our alliance, and not to mention Karina was in the "Texan Girl" alliance that was going to help me bust Kimberly for the faker that she is….so that was a win on my book…but then again…I have not been around Sophia…I two was confused now.

"Look Logie…these girls are all nice, but do you really think you should be concentrating on love right now? This game is worth a lot of money…" I saw that Logan was thinking, "What's the point of having money…money can't buy you happiness…but someone to hold…." I knew Logan was blushing…I turned so I would not give him anymore pressure.

"Why not give it some more time…maybe you will be able to give a chance for the three to…I don't know, realize that there are others involved…" Logan looked at me in shock, "I can't do that James…they would get mad…at each other…then at me…" Logan was stuck in a love triangle…I had to get him out of it…but thanks to my utter suspicion on Kimberly, I would not be able to do that, just yet…I would have to let Logan wonder on his own for a bit.

"The question you have to answer is this Logan, How much would you sacrifice to be with that girl?" I knew that this was going to confuse him even more, but I had to buy some time to spy on Kimberly, and try to help Logan a little at a time.

"That makes no sense James!" I turned, "It does Logan….remember just try to ask that every time you are with one of these girls…" I got up and Logan just nodded and got up as well.

I was getting tired, and by the yawn I had let out, I was pretty sure that if I did not make it to my bed, I would crash out trying.

* * *

*Bam* "Owe!" I wrestled my blankets and got up quickly to what was going on, I turned to see that I had hit my head on the nightstand…I felt a sharp pain on my head…I knew that it was nothing major, maybe just a bruise.

I turned to see that everyone's bed was made, "What time is it?" I had not checked if anyone was in the room.

"It's 2 in the afternoon James." I turned and saw that Logan was sitting on the side of my bed, "Wait, if you are sitting on the side of the bed then, WHY DIDN'T YOU PREVENT ME FROM HITTING THE FLOOR!" I made a fit, and then I breathed in and out to control my temper.

Logan moved an inch to the back; my guess was he thought I was going to hit him or something. So I got up and sat next to him.

"Where is everyone?" I still felt the pain from my fall earlier, "They are all at the poolside enjoying the day…it is really nice outside after all…oh and Richard left us this note, but you were asleep…we didn't want to wake you up or anything so I decided to wait here and read it to you when you got up." I had to admit that was really nice of Logan to stay and wait for me to wake up.

I instantly got a flashback of what Logan and I were talking about last night after elimination…elimination… I had to ask Kate what had happened while I was asleep…but then I also realized why Logan waited till I got up.

"Logan…how long have you been here waiting for me to get up?" Logan blinked then he rubbed his head, "Oh, it's been maybe….the whole time I was up?" I smiled I knew the reason…maybe…why Logan was just here and not with anyone else.

"You afraid that Camille, Sophia, or maybe Karina will want to talk to you, thus creating that awkward moment that you can't get yourself out of?" Logan nodded and then turned to the door; my guess was to see if any of the three girls would come in anytime.

"So…what did the note say?" I had almost forgotten about Logan mentioning a note earlier in our conversation.

"Oh, yes…I almost forgot…um, Richard said that we had to get ready before 4 o'clock because he was going to assign some new order in the house? None of us got what he meant, but my guess was that he was going to change the way the house is controlled.

I looked at the clock, it had been exactly 20 minutes since I had just woken up, I knew the way I got dressed I was not going to probably make it by 4 o'clock.

I got up and grabbed my clothes, lucky comb, and Kuda products and rushed to the restroom….I was held back by Logan's restraint.

"Don't leave me…what if the three of them come in and ask me something…." I shook my head, "Ok, ok…I'll change here."

I knew that Logan was paranoid about girls…but not this paranoid…I took off my shirt and changed into a new one, then I grabbed my lucky comb and took it into the restroom.

"I heard you bumped yourself really hard when you woke up James…" I heard Logan from the restroom; I picked up my voice so he could hear me out.

"Yeah, but I'm fine…" I started putting on hair spray and I combed my hair as I sprayed, "OWE!" I had forgotten about my bump, ironically, "You ok James?" Logan sounded worried; "Yeah…I'm fine…" this was going to be harder than I thought with my bruise.

I closed the cabinet with my free hand and managed to comb my hair in time, "There, I'm done…" Logan looked down, "Uh, James…pants…" I looked down and saw that I was in boxers…I then saw Kate walk in.

"I…you guys need to lock the door when you guys are changing…" Kate was still frozen, I covered myself….then Logan looked at both of us, "Awkward…." I gave him a death glare, and then he just turned to the floor.

"I'll just be on…my way…" Kate hit the wall and then just walked out. Logan started chuckling, "So, you and Kate?" I froze in fear, "What? What makes you say that?" Logan got up and got closer.

"Kendall told me he saw the both of you by the pool a couple of days ago, he figured that you and Kate were dating." I must have turned a bit red… "We…are not going out…yet…" Logan's eyes grew wide, "Yet? When are you going to ask her out?"

I froze, "I'm supposed to ask her out!" Logan face palmed his forehead. "The last time I checked, it was common courtesy for the male to ask the female out James…" I knew that, but I was a bit nervous, I was busy asking myself the question.

Was I falling for Kate? I had Amy…but I have not talked to her in a long time…since what happened with Logan at the circus.

"So…when are you going to?" I rubbed my head and then grabbed a pair of jeans, "I don't know…" Logan jumped back a bit and then got a bit closer…to much closer.

"Well, you better ask her out soon, what if she…gets the next void check home?" I had forgotten, I might not have the time I thought I had, I usually ask girls to dates, but to actually date a girl and commit to a relationship…

"James, it doesn't have to be a relationship…you both can start building up one…" I gave him a weird stare, was he reading my mind?

"I know, I just…" Logan smiled… "You're nervous…James Diamond is actually nervous on asking a girl out?" I knew Logan would start teasing me about this.

"Listen Logan Mitchell…" the intercom came on as soon as I was going to try to defend myself.

"Will all twenty competitors please come to the poolside…" Great, another challenge…this meant that I had to work fast on building something with Kate…

"Let's go…" Logan was still at the same spot, "Come on…they won't start a fight, and if they do…I'll seize it." Logan just nodded and we walked to the living room of the mansion.

We passed the rooms and went through the two pillars that started the poolside.

Everyone was there standing and Richard was there smiling, he had two colored shirts, one was Red and the other was Orange.

"Welcome, I believe that is all twenty of you…today there is going to be some change in the game…I was supposed to do this in the beginning of the house, but I had to get rid of the extreme number of people in the house." I saw that he started at Kimberly.

"I know that almost half the house has alliances here and there…so this is what is going to happen. You all will choose someone to be captain today." I was confused…why did we need captains?

"Ok, so who wants to go first? Oh wait I know…Carlos…since you have the invincibility for today, you get to be Captain." Carlos jumped excitedly and Richard looked around.

"Ok, um Mercedes, you can be the next captain." Richard said.

Mercedes gave a satisfied turn and joined Carlos in the front.

"Wait…what was is all this for?" I asked, apparently so did everyone else.

"Well, today I decided to divide the house into teams…" Carlos grin grew wider and he knew what could be in stored for his sudden invincibility.

"So, that means what?" Wayne-Wayne asked puzzled, everyone giggled and laughed as he hadn't progressed what had just happened.

"Well, for those of you who are lost, this means that Carlos is captain of the first team, and Mercedes is captain of the second team, thus making them invincible in the Vault." This was great that meant that Carlos wasn't going home tonight.

"Will they be captains all the time?" I heard Jennifer 1, and the only Jennifer in the house, respond.

"Not exactly, due to votes for next week, whoever gets the top vote in one of each team will be captain of that week, so it depends on the viewers at home." I was happy, so far the only way Kimberly was Paymaster was due to her winning challenges.

"Wait, what about Paymaster? How will anyone be Paymaster?" I heard Kendall ask.

Richard smiled, "Oh, that's the beauty of it…The captains will be, there is a problem though, if you are captain and your team wins, you are automatically paymaster, but if you are the captain of the loosing team, then you automatically go to the "Strong Box" along with the vote of two more members of your team." Well leave it to Richard to throw us a much more complicated thing at us.

"So it's good and a bad thing to be Captain then…." Jo stated.

"Yup, and guess what…Carlos, what color shirt you want?" Carlos smiled, "I want the Red one!" Carlos sounded like a child picking a flavored ice-cream.

Richard smiled and tossed him the red shirt and then tossed the Orange shirt to Mercedes. "Mercedes your team will be the "Orange Team" and Carlos your team will be the "Red Team" now your team names will depend on your teammates, you may choose to keep that name I just announced or change it similar to what your color represents." This was in a way a good thing, but also a bad thing.

"Ok, with no more questions? Then Carlos you pick the first person to join the "Red Team"." Carlos smiled, "Megan!" Megan walked up to Carlos' side and Richard tossed her a Red shirt.

"Ok" Mercedes who's going to be on your team?" Mercedes gave a confused look then she smiled, "Ok, Kimberly." I saw Mercedes walk to Kimberly's side and Richard tossed her the Orange shirt.

"Carlos?" Richard was now just letting them decide one at a time.

"Kendall" Kendall walked up and got a Red shirt.

"Kimberly?" Kimberly looked at Camille, and then at Jennifer 1, "Jennifer 1" Jennifer 1 walked up and was tossed the Orange shirt.

"Carlos?" Richard addressed Carlos.

"Hayden" Hayden was tossed a Red shirt as she walked up to Carlos' side.

"Kimberly?" Richard asked.

"Camille." I turned and saw that Camille was upset, but then she turned to Jo and then just walked up to accept the Orange shirt.

"Carlos?" Richard turned to Carlos.

"James" I walked up and got the Red shirt.

"Kimberly?" Richard turned to Kimberly.

"Stephanie" we turned in shock as Stephanie was given the Orange shirt.

"Carlos?" Richard turned to Carlos.

"Kate" I knew why Carlos picked Kate…but I just remained quiet.

"Kimberly?" Richard addressed Kimberly.

"Jo." I knew something was up, and then I turned to Kate who looked not surprised by the outcome.

Jo grabbed the Orange shirt and stood with the rest.

"Carlos?" Richard was getting me dizzy.

"Logan" I was glad he called out Logan before Kimberly had called him to the other side.

Logan got his Red shirt and stood right next to me.

"Kimberly?" Richard asked.

"Jett." Jett walked up and got the Orange shirt.

"Carlos?" Richard asked Carlos.

"Karina" Karina got her Red shirt and stood next to Logan, Logan looked at me and I just smiled.

"Kimberly?" Richard asked again.

"Wayne-Wayne" Wayne-Wayne walked up and got his Orange shirt.

Carlos?" Richard asked.

"Roy" Roy walked up and grabbed his Red shirt.

"Kimberly?" Richard asked.

Kimberly smiled, "Memory." I heard Karina and Amanda get frustrated.

Memory got angry, "No way…I'm not on their side!" Richard gave her a sad look, "Sorry, she's captain." Memory stomped and got her Orange shirt.

"Carlos?" Carlos sighed at the outcome of Memory.

"Sophia." Sophia walked up and grabbed her Red shirt.

"So Amanda you go with Kimberly." Amanda did the same fit and went with Kimberly and got her Orange shirt.

"Ok, then that means these are your allies now…so unless you want to go in the box…win." This was an ok outcome, but it was bad that two of our allies were in Kimberly's side.

"Ok, now here is today's note and I will see you all at the challenge." I was still with my suspicions with Camille and Kimberly.

I grabbed the note and unfolded it, "Welcome Money Lover's, yesterday you all witnessed that Hanging was not an option for any of you, well today I have found out there is a **Liar **among you're teammates. As today as a team, you all must get on the van's and meet me at the next challenge." I stared at my new formed team.

Since Carlos was team captain for today, I decided that he chose what van we would go to our challenge…not that it made a difference, but I felt like he deserved to have something to look forward to.

"Red Team, we shall be known as Flame Team!" Carlos said pointing to the sky above.

"Flame Team sounds too simple, how about Team Inferno?" Megan asked while eying Carlos, " I actually love that idea" Carlos placed his hands down.

"So it's settled we are "Team Inferno?" Kendall asked, I knew that everyone was going to agree on the name, I was actually curious what Kimberly was going to name her team.

"Kate, did you find anything out about Kimberly?" Kate looked around, and so did I, I knew that no one knew about what we were secretly going on about, minus "The Texan Girl" alliance, but now they were in a total separate team, so I had to get the three of them plus Kate together.

"Um, sort of, I found out that Kimberly has a male accomplice working for her throughout the game." I looked at her funny, I thought she was not going to find anything…but I guess I was right.

"Did you find out whom?" I was hoping that Kate would have dug in deeper on this note. "No, unfortunately I got hungry and my tummy growled and made noise…so I tiptoed back to the kitchen and pretended like I was in the kitchen the whole time." I couldn't help but smile on how Kate was trying not to get caught…for me…I shook my head, I had to find out who was betraying us, or at least who is working for Kimberly, this game was getting more and more dangerous.

I hadn't noticed that we had approached the vanes. "Captain calls dibs on the window!" Logan, Kendall and I wouldn't stop smiling on how our captain was letting all this power get to him.

We were already on our way to the challenge of the day when Carlos took out his helmet, "You bought along the helmet?" Logan asked Carlos, Megan and the other girls on our team were laughing at how Carlos had placed a sticker in front of the helmet with crossbones on it.

"Of course, and it's not Carlos Garcia anymore…it's CAPTAIN CARLOS to you my good man!" Megan got up and hugged Carlos, I was surprised that even though this would be our first challenge as a team together, that we were actually having fun in Mexico.

"Ok Carlos…." Carlos gave Logan a pout, "Ok, Captain Carlos…I'll only call you that today because you are captain….we need to figure out the challenge." I was glad that Logan was the one to think seriously after Carlos was going on a Power Trip.

"Oh, on the note the word "liar" was in bold….does that help?" Logan had a really frustrated look on his face.

"Remember that you read that people in the house were lying to each other as well…" Karina added, I had forgotten that I read that.

"But that leads us to nowhere…" Logan said upset.

"Captain says that maybe we are going to take a lie detector test!" Carlos interrupted Logan.

"That could be it…I mean that is the only logical thing that could fit in to this challenge…" Logan said, I was hoping that it was not a lie detector test, what if they asked us who we liked…or worse…

We came to a stop and saw that Richard was just standing there waiting for our arrival.

We got off and walked up to where Richard was standing, "Welcome once again Money Lovers to a challenge I like to call "Tangled Web of Lies"…today is the first day of Team Challenges…so I hope that all of you will work together. In back of me we have wires hanging from the ocean which are attached to the steel bars…this challenge will be different, unlike the last challenges, this one requires team work…literally. You all will pick six team members; the other four will sit out this competition. Four will be tied up on the top, while the other two will be dead weights. The four tied up will have to help each other free themselves, however, there are major rules to this challenge, number one, if you have untangled yourself from your teammates then you may press the hook and that will drop you to the ocean, number two, once you fall to the ocean you must swim as fast as you can to the life preserver close to the shore, number three, you may not release yourselves while you are all still tangled up. If you all don't follow this last rule, your team will be disqualified. The timer will stop once every last team member has safely made it to the life preserver." This was getting complicated every word Richard mentioned.

"If you are chosen to be dead weights you all must go up when the opposite team members go up to try to free themselves, you being the dead weights must try to prevent the other team from freeing themselves and getting to the life preservers." At least we could choose who would try to be dead weights.

"The last part is plain and simple, unlike the last time, if your team loses this challenge, then you all must go to the Vault and vote three people to go up for elimination, where the captain must chose whom to keep, but if you are captain then you're check automatically goes into "The Strong Box"." Everything had changed, if we won Carlos got to choose who he wants to send home, but if he lost, then he would have a greater chance of getting eliminated.

"Ok then, everyone chooses whose going up and who is going to stay…." We huddled up and started discussing who we were going to send up. "I say that Megan, James, Sophia, and Kendall should go up." Carlos said before anyone could discuss it.

"Why not you Captain Carlos?" Megan asked, "Well, I was hoping since I'm captain…maybe I'd get a day off from challenges…?" we all sighed and decided to accept.

"Who are the dead weights?" Kendall asked, "Um…Logan and Kate…" Carlos said panicked, "Uh, sure…we got this right Logan!" Kate smacked Logan on the back and Logan just laughed awkwardly.

"Um, sure…." The process was really messed up, I was hoping the ones going up would have been Megan, Carlos, Kendall, and Hayden…and Kate and I would have been dead weights…but turns out I had no say in this…

"Ok, let's go!" we all said pumped up for the challenge.

* * *

Megan, Sophia, Kendall, and I were up on the very top of the ocean…luckily the ocean was not filled with sharks…I was hoping…

Our dead weights were Kimberly and Wayne-Wayne.

"Ok, on Go you all must start untangling yourselves and try to get the fastest time….Ready…GO!" the horn went off and I saw that our wires were crossed mixed.

"How do we do this?" Sophia was confused, and by the looks of it she was cracking under the pressure that we had to get the fastest time to win.

"Whoa wait, relax everyone…we need to figure the pattern…." Kendall was right, but we were no Logan to figure that one out so easily, I really had wished he was up here rather than I was.

"Um, trace your wires and whoever's passes the others must untangle each other ok?" The three of us nodded; at least we knew what to do this time.

I traced the wires, then I accidentally rubbed my hands on Sophia, for some reason our wires were continuing, Kendall's and Megan's were the ones in the bottom, I continued trying to see whose was the first one, but then my wire ended on a not.

"Megan yours is the one." Kendall announced, "Great what do I do now?" Megan asked, "Hold on, I'm thinking of something…" I waited too long, I grabbed Megan from the waist and threw her clockwise, and her whole body was spinning around us.

"Ja…aa….…sss!" Megan yelled while spinning, I saw that her wire was untangling fast.

I concentrated and caught Megan on her waist. "I…m…going to kill…you…." Megan said woozy.

"You're free Megan…quick…release yourself!" I had to continue…there were four brains up here, not one.

Megan shook her head to try to get rid of her dizziness.

We watched as she unhooked the harness and she fell to the ocean. "Ok, I'm guessing it's my turn." Kendall said, I looked up and saw that his wire was now the longest, "James…spin me!" I nodded and tossed him as I did to Megan, only it was much more difficult due to Kendall being a little heavier than Megan.

"Ok Kendall you're loose." Kendall saluted Sophia and me and then he released himself from the wires.

"What now?" Sophia asked worried, "James, just ask her out already." I turned and saw that Kimberly was talking, I knew not to trust her…but I had to play dumb…for now.

"Ok, Sophia um…darn, I can't tell whose wire is shorter….um…grab my hips…" Sophia grabbed my hips and looked up at me, "Like this?" I nodded, "Yeah, ok now try to swing me as hard as you can and I'll try to untangle ourselves." Sophia tried to toss me, but her strength was not as strong as I had hoped.

Even as I pushed myself it was not enough strength to untangle a small amount, "Ok, um…new strategy, the both of us swing together ok?" Sophia nodded; I was shocked that I had come up with this on the spot.

"Ready?" Sophia nodded, "Good lucky pretty boy, I know what your plan is; you're going to play a move on Sophia." I turned to Wayne-Wayne, I swung a bit and kicked him, "OWE!" I grinned, "GO!"

The both of us swung in sync, the timing was hard, we would be off a bit and end up back to square one, "COME ON JAMES AND SOPHIA!" Hayden and Karina were both yelling to support us.

"Ok, again…on three…One…Two…Three!" we swung again, again to no avail; this was going to be harder than I thought.

"Ready?" Sophia nodded again. "Go!" we swung, but this time we succeeded, unfortunately we only got the first loop untied.

"Ok, again!" we tried to do the same maneuver like the first. We swung so hard that we untied the wire completely.

"Ok, ready…untied it!" Sophia and I unhooked ourselves and we both swam to the life preserver which was occupied by Kendall and Megan waiting for us to reach it.

"Hurry!" I heard Megan panic, I grabbed Sophia's hand and dragged her through the water currents and we both made it to the life preserver.

"Ok, Red Team your time was 20:15 that means that the Orange Team must beat your time in order to avoid elimination.

* * *

The four of us swam back to the shore; I saw that Logan had his arms crossed, "Hay…" Logan got closer to me, "Thanks James…" he shoved me with his elbow and walked off to Carlos.

"What?" I had no idea why Logan just shoved me like that… "Logan, talk to me buddy!" Logan turned around, "You knew I liked her…." I blinked, and then I was left clueless as Logan walked away.

"Carlos, what did I do to Logan?" Carlos was fixing his helmet, "Fine! Captain Carlos!" Carlos looked up at me, "See, isn't that much better…and you were all touchy with Sophia up there…" I blinked, how could Logan get offended by that.

I walked up to Logan, who was sitting on the sand holding his legs by his chest, "Really Logan!" something in me was upset on how Logan would get mad at what just happened.

"You got upset because I was trying to free myself from the wires!" this time I was getting a bit louder.

"I had to measure the length of the wire; it was not my fault that our wires crossed Logan!" Logan looked up at me, from my point of view he looked upset and disturbed…a lost child more like it.

"Forget it…" Logan got up and started walking a bit farther, I was going to chase after him, but someone had placed a grip on my shoulders.

"I'll talk to him…" Kendall was sort of upset, "Whatever…" I was still upset, how could Logan get upset over the challenge…he knew that I had feelings for Kate…feelings…so he was right…

I walked up to Kate, the action was as if I had already done this before, I gave Kate a kiss, it wasn't long lasting.

"James…I….Ugh…Wow…" I smiled a little and grabbed her hand and dragged her to a corner while everyone else was watching Mercedes and the others do the challenge.

The challenge didn't worry me; I was more determined to talk to Kate, "James, what's going on? Not that I don't like what's happening, but…" I pressed my lips on hers a second time.

"Kate, I…um sort off was a jerk to my best friend right now, I was hoping that you would like to…go out?" I sounded like a foreigner new to this country.

Kate giggled and then she flipped her hair, "James…oh my gosh….this is…." I frowned, "I'm sorry, I know I rushed it…forget it." To be honest this was exactly why I was afraid…yes I said it, James Diamond was afraid of asking Kate Scott out…

"James, I wasn't denying anything; I was just shocked you asked me out…" I felt stupid for actually not giving her the chance to talk.

"Oh…" Kate kicked the sand on the ground, "I would like that James." I must have had the dumbest smile in the world right about now.

"Awesome and I actually need to tell Logan something…" I gave Kate a kiss to the cheek and said my goodbyes and walked towards Logan and Kendall.

"Kendall, may I talk to Logan…I need to tell him something…" Kendall looked at the both of us; he knew as well that Logan and I had talked about whatever I was going to tell Logan, so he walked off to watch the challenge.

"Logan…" I felt like I was walking in to a cold storage, Logan just faced the ocean, "What?" I knew I had caused Logan harm, and that is not what I had intended.

"Logie, buddy…I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier, It's just that there is a lot on my mind and I was frustrated that you would believe that I would make a shady move and hit on Sophia…Logie, I know you like her, Camille, and Karina…those girls are on my do not touch list…in fact Logie…I umm…I'm not single anymore…" Logan looked up at me puzzled.

"You did what?" he sounded like those words were his only hope and they just came out of his mouth like nothing.

"I asked out Kate…" I saw that Logan had a surprised look on his face, but at least it beat him not talking to me, that felt worse.

"Why? I mean, I know why, but….so soon?" I smiled, I was happy that Logan was talking to me again.

"I did it because I now know how hard it is to ask a girl out, especially the girl you have a much stronger feelings for." Logan looked at me more confused.

"You went on other countless dates with other girls back at the Palm Woods…" I smiled and sat down with Logan.

"That's the thing, Kate…she's different, I actually was afraid of rejection when I asked her out, I sort off did it for you buddy, but also because I wanted to get the asking out part out of the way." Logan finally smiled and got up from the sand.

"You did that for me?" I smiled and got up as well, "Yeah, I felt like a jerk after what just happened and so I decided to face my fears and go for it." Logan embraced me for a hug.

"Thanks buddy, but I'm still not sure about Karina, Camille, and Sophia…." I smiled, "I don't think you have to hurry about that decision yet…Mercedes is the captain and so is Carlos…" Logan smiled, "I guess so…"

"Come on let's go finish seeing the challenge." I placed my arm on Logan's shoulder and we both walked back to the challenge.

"Wait, weren't you supposed to be the dead weight?" I asked, Logan smiled, "Oh, I got someone else to do that for me…" I looked at him puzzled.

"COME ON ROY AND HAYDEN!" Megan yelled out loud, "You guys send out Roy and Hayden to be dead weights?" I was confused.

"Yeah, he volunteered and so did Hayden when you and Logan had to settle things, and you know Kate's story." Kendall smiled…did he know?

"I sort of told him…" Kate said sinking her head a little, I hugged her and we stared at the challenge.

"Memory, Amanda, and Jett you guys have to untie each other." Richard announced, we all saw that Memory and Amanda were hitting Jett.

Roy and Hayden were just there trying to convince Jett to not untie himself. "COME ON ROY AND HAYDEN!" I covered my ears as Megan was screaming her lungs off at Roy and Hayden.

I traced my eyes to Richard who was watching the challenge just in case there was anything out of line that I could catch that he couldn't.

At first glance if you saw the three up on the wires, it looked like they were arguing…but I was actually surprised that the three of them were trying to untangle themselves.

I knew that Memory or Amanda wouldn't want to win and send one of us home, but if they wanted to win the money at the end they had to make some sacrifices.

Jett tossed Amanda first and at first it seemed that Amanda was fighting off Jett on unhooking the wire, but in the end she fell to the water and didn't swim to the life preserver.

Then next thing, Jett grabbed Memory by the waist and then tossed her to untie the knot. Memory finally came to a stop and reached for her hook and then she fell to the water.

Jett unhooked as well and fell into the ocean, the action looked really fast, but in all retrospect Amanda and Memory were holding Jett back and the look on his face said it all as he struggled to drag both girls through the ocean on the life preserver.

"Ok Orange Team your time was….." All we could do was hope that their time was not as fast as our time, I saw that Kate was squeezing my arm and I just embraced her for a hug for hope.

Kate jumped in contact; my guess was that she was not expecting that I would have embraced her for a hug.

"Your time was 23:12" We cheered as we heard the time of the other team. I grabbed Kate by the waist and lifted her up, my lips made contact with hers and I turned to see that Logan was red from watching.

"I get to be Paymaster!" Carlos jumped happy as ever, that reminded me I had to talk to Amanda and Memory before elimination began tonight.

"Ok Red Team and Orange Team, I'll meet you all back at the house….Orange Team meet me in the vault." Richard made his final statement and walked off.

I turned to see that Logan was following me; I turned and smiled at him. "Logie, what's wrong?"

Logan just stared at me in confusion, "Um, nothing's wrong why you say that James?" I wanted to be there for Logan I really did, but for now I had to talk to the "Texan Girl" Alliance and conform them what I had just heard from Kate.

"Logan, meet me at my room in a bit, I have to find Kate." Logan smiled and slyly walked back in the van.

"Psst!" I tried to get Amanda and Memory to hear me, but to no avail they ignored me. "Psst!" I started getting louder and louder, till I got frustrated and threw a rock to them.

"OWE!" Luckily I hit my target and hit Memory on the head; I'll apologize later if I get to.

"James!" Memory said rubbing her head while surprised, "Sorry! Hay meet me in our secret location ok?" Memory nodded and turned to Amanda who was talking to Kate.

* * *

We had been at the house waiting for the Orange team to get out of the vault and see who was in the bottom three this week, it was killing me to see who it was I knew that Mercedes had to go to the bottom, but also there had to be two more.

I had already told the "Texan Girl" Alliance that there was a shadow player on the loose; they promised if they make it out of elimination that they would help me find him.

"Ok, everyone in the vault" Richard said directing us to go in. The ten of us went in and saw the other team disappointed, something went on…but what?

"Ok, Carlos Garcia, since you are Paymaster you must go on a "Power Outing" with…." I was nervous I knew that maybe Amanda or Memory…or even worse both would be in the bottom…and I knew that Carlos would pick Mercedes out, but at this rate I was about to tear my hair out…well not really maybe tear someone else's hair out but yeah…

"The first one up is…..Mercedes." I saw that one coming and I was sure the others did as well.

"The next one is….." This was it.

"Stephanie" my jaw and pretty sure everyone else's jaw dropped when we saw Stephanie's name in the bottom again.

"The last one is…." I was now confused and scared that Stephanie was in the vault; the best thing would be that Amanda and Memory were safe for now.

"Memory" I knew that maybe one of them would be in the bottom, I had to get Carlos to side with me on this one.

"Ok, Carlos get ready for your "Power Outing" and I'll see all of you in elimination tonight" Richard walked off and I pulled Carlos to the corner.

"Carlos…" Carlos was quiet, "Ok, Captain Carlos!" Carlos smiled and placed his helmet together, "Yes?"

"We need to talk."…

* * *

"So you think I should wait a bit longer to make my choice then?" I knew that Logan was still confused, and this was the only time I had with him until Captain Carlos came back.

"All I'm saying is don't rush it Logie, what if you do rush and then you end up with the wrong choice…" Logan would not stop playing with his hands and I knew he was still unsure of the whole thing.

"Thanks James, but I'm still…." I interrupted him, "I know confused, don't worry buddy I'll help you, in fact so will Kendall, Kate, and Carlos…" Logan's eyes widen and I stopped all his worrying.

"I'll tell them when the time is right, relax Logie." I heard the door open and saw Captain Carlos come in with a huge smirk on his face.

I dragged him to an abandoned room, "So, are you going to save Memory and Stephanie?" Carlos' smirk went away.

"I have no clue, but I now know more about my enemies now." I knew Carlos would not know how to pick, so I made up a strategy

"Carlos…Captain Carlos, I need you to do me a huge favor and choose wisely ok?" Carlos nodded and patted his helmet.

"Contestants please gather around for elimination" I had no more time; I have to give Carlos my faith and confidence and let him decide.

"Ready buddy?" Carlos nodded and his helmet went to his face, he fixed it and we walked in to the elimination room.

I took my place with my team, this time there were two benches for both teams to be in. I saw that Mercedes, Memory, and Stephanie were standing for elimination.

One of them was going home…I just hope it was the way I asked Carlos to do it.

"Ok, Carlos you ready?" Richard said with Carlos next to him, Carlos gave Richard a look, "What's wrong?" Richard was confused.

"It's Captain Carlos." Carlos said upset, Richard laughed and so did the rest of us. "Ok Captain Carlos."

"See much better." Carlos patted his helmet and stared at the checks in front of him.

"Only two of you are safe, and one of you has to go home tonight…." I was worried, I was hoping that I would have been Captain, but nothing could be done at this rate.

"Who is it going to be?" Carlos concentrated on the checks in front of him.

"I want…Memory to come and get her check." Carlos smiled and I saw that Memory was as well, "Thank you Carlos" was all Memory said.

I was relieved that it turned out that way, now I was hoping that the next one would be Stephanie, Carlos liked Stephanie, but then again he has developed feelings for Megan.

"I choose…" But before Carlos could choose Stephanie walked up.

"I want my check voided." We were all in shock, something in my stomach kicked and I was lost for words.

Richard looked at her weird, "You sure?" Stephanie looked at her team and nodded sadly.

"Yes, please." Carlos smile went away.

"Stephanie, you're joking right?" Carlos must have felt worse. "No, Carlos I am not." Carlos hid his eyes in his helmet.

"Carlos you have to do it." Richard told Carlos, "Steph…Steph..anie…your…I can't do it Richard." Carlos was upset, we all saw that, but Stephanie forcefully grabbed the stamp.

"Say it Richard…please." Richard was lost for words, "Sorry Stephanie your check is voided." The stomp of the check was heard and Carlos embraced Stephanie for a hug.

"Carlos, please don't do this." I wanted to run to Carlos and hug him, but all of this was taking a toll on him.

"Win for me Carlos, I did this for a reason." Carlos for the first time stopped talking….

Stephanie grabbed her check and walked off into the night Richard burned her picture and patted Carlos in the back.

"Mercedes come get your check." Mercedes was sad as well.

The rest of us were lost, I turned to see that Kimberly was smiling, something was up I HAD to get to the bottom of it.

**A/N: OMG finally finished this chapter, even though I left a random twist in the end I feel accomplished. I promise that I will do my best to update this story earlier. I am saying this because I am now watching ABDC (America's Best Dance Crew) and I post up the shows mixes, VOTE .mE and ReQuest Dance Crew for each week….sorry I had to post that ha-ha. If you want to add me on Twitter or YouTube message me, I don't bite lol, I was lost during this two months of not typing this story but I am back. Who should Logan choose? You guys got to have a favorite out of the three choices Sophia, Karina, or Camille…Read and Review and tell me what you think…to be honest I am going somewhere with this story that you all will like I hope ha-ha, so yes Review and tell me what you guys think and sorry again for not updating so early.**


	9. Chapter 7:Chapter 7: Cry Me A River: Tea

**Chapter 7: Cry Me A River: Tears of Joy or Sorrow?**

**A/N: Well this chapter I have ideas of my own, but I recently got an idea on how this chapter will turn out for everyone including myself. So today I get on my computer and try to figure out how I started my previous chapters of this story…yes it's been that long, and I am fully grateful for your amazing patients. This semester of college I had an English class, my teacher totally killed my creative juice flows, so this story will be blah but I'll try my best to get back in the zone. I may also warn new readers that this chapter will change due to some awesome requests I received about certain topics…I don't know if I made things more confusing, but oh well . The Song in this chapter describes the Underdogs in this story so you all can here is as well, of course it's only a chunk of the song, so hear it out…my songs I place are related to the topic of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Big Time Rush, nor do I own the O/C characters that appear on this story, the O/C characters respectfully belong to the soul creators. I still need a search and rescue party on where I lost Carlos guys; it's been a couple of months…*walks away in a slyly attempt to escape***

_Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)

A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time

_Hero-Skillet_

* * *

Megan's POV:

Stephanie walked off with tears streaming through her eyes and walked off the boardwalk, the last thing anyone saw was the small figure of her body as it walked farther and farther away.

I couldn't help but clench my fists so angrily, how Stephanie could just void her own check like that.

The worst part was that it was during Carlos' Paymaster moment. I feared the poor kid would be dramatized on ever becoming Paymaster ever again.

My thoughts were interrupted by the solemn sobs of Carlos. He looked ever so cute with his hands on his knees and his tears hanging from his eye lids getting ready to fall at any moment.

I felt bad, honestly I did, but maybe the attraction of him just threw me off. I honestly didn't know what to say or do.

For some reason my feet started to move and I started moving from where I was standing on the Safe Panel.

"Carlos, please stop, buddy she probably had a reason to leave." I heard James try to cheer him up much clearer now.

"I…don't…under…stand…I…" Carlos was still looking at the ground and he was fighting back the tears as he just saw Stephanie leave.

Don't get me wrong I know the story about Stephanie and Carlos; he mentioned it to me the other day when we were all at the pool.

"She's so pretty, I honestly couldn't believe that she is going to do this show as well, it was a major shocker…." The random thought came to me like whiplash.

"You…ok…Megan?" I heard a gasp, I figured people around me were aware of my presence, but it was I who made the noise.

I felt the warm embrace of Carlos' strong arms on me, this feeling made all my worries go away, I just wanted to stay hugging him.

"Huh? What?" I felt fingers trace my eye sockets and when I looked up, Carlos was smiling again.

I was confused more than ever, "Am I ok?" I saw that it was just Carlos, Logan, and I.

"Please don't cry, what's wrong?" Carlos eyes were bloodshot red as he had fought off the tears instead of letting them out.

"Yes Carlos I'm fine" I honestly was still in moral shock as I had just seen Carlos on the floor fighting tears, and now he was asking me if I was ok.

"Good, I was worried you were starting to feel home sick or something" Carlos' super sexy grin showed on his face and I couldn't help but just smile back as that was the power of his smile.

"I sort of am, but that's not or ever will be the case" Carlos' grin shorten and he looked puzzled.

"Sorry Carlos, I guess I'm a little tired is all" I smiled back so that way he would brighten his smile again.

He did so and his head went to the floor just like that brief moment after Stephanie's elimination.

"You really liked her didn't you Carlos?" I was in shock as those words all formed a sentence out of my mouth.

Carlos was in shock as well due to the fact that his eyes widened, but shortened afterwards.

"Sort of, yeah…" for some reason those words felt like daggers going through my heart, honestly I was all about winning this competition for the money so that way I could find some miracle and move in with Big Time Rush somehow.

But never did I imagine that I would consider stopping this whole process for a boy.

I decided that it was best to let Carlos wonder around with his thoughts rather trying to comfort him and make things worse with my bad company.

But as I walked off, Carlos moved a bit closer, "Hay where are you going Megan?" I froze on that question, why would he wonder, I figured he would head off with Logan or one of the boys for comfort.

I yawned out of panic and stretched out my arms, "Oh just head off to sleep, why Carlos?" he looked at me in confusion again.

"It's a little early to head off to sleep don't you think Megan?" I had forgotten about the time, I guess the whole repetition of eliminations was taking a toll on me.

"10:45 a.m." The clock read, I honestly could have sworn that it was at least 12 a.m.

I just smiled, "No way, I totally forgot about looking at the clock, it's too early…your right Garcia." Carlos just smiled back once more and we walked off to the balcony, which surprisingly was empty already.

"Hay Megan?" I figured that Carlos was just going to comfort me in the balcony, but he breaking the silence caught me off guard.

"Yeah?" For some reason I knew that talking to Carlos after the elimination of the girl he liked wasn't going to be easy.

"Please don't quit the competition on me ok? You're one of the only girls in this house that completely gets me in a sense, and I don't want to be ganged up with what Kimberly has in stored. She really scares me." Carlos was looking at the fountain, the cool air from the water hit our face, this night was perfect, and what topped it all off was that Carlos was begging me not to do the same mistake Stephanie just did today by quitting the competition.

I kind thought for a sec on what Carlos was referring to with Kimberly; she was one to keep an eye on, but nothing that threatening.

"I won't quit Carlos, even if Kimberly sends an army of monkeys to chase me away from this competition" I heard Carlos' cute giggle.

"You better not" Somehow I felt as if that threat was sort of comforting, was I drawn into Carlos more than I thought I could be?

At the moment I could not get sidetracked on why I am truly was here for, Carlos did ask me on the way to Mexico.

I just couldn't tell him due to all the other girls on the plane.

The night was getting colder and Carlos started developing chill spots on his arms, since he was wearing the team shirt and he had cut the sleeves like James did to make it into a muscle shirt, which was rather flattering since…yeah.

"Hay Carlos, I hate to say this but I'm thinking on calling it a night, I feel we need to be ready for tomorrows challenge." Carlos gave me that same cute puzzled look and just nodded and we both walked in as the night got colder.

* * *

Roy's POV:

_Today's the day that I become Paymaster and finally show the team that I can actually be a threat to the other team._

_For some odd reason everyone was paired up in the house, from Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, Megan, Kate, Hayden, Karina, Sophia, Jett, Camille, Kimberly, Memory, Amanda, The Blonde Jennifer, and even Wayne-Wayne was dating someone._

_I figured that since everyone had a secret admirer, I could focus on the game, but then the whole house came up to me._

"_So Roy, who's going to the bottom 3?" Kendall asked me randomly, I shook my head in disbelief, why was he asking me? _

_I wasn't Paymaster…was I?_

_I tried to form words, but nothing but air came out. No matter how hard I tried to, nothing._

"_Roy come on, Kate and I have to be safe, you wouldn't want to separate us now would you?" James kept on getting closer to me._

"_Unless you want to suffer the same fate as the other eliminated you better save me, don't want a repeat of Stephanie's, both Jennifer's, Shauna, Scarlett R., Mallory, or Scarlett C., now would you?" Kimberly told me in such a heartless manor._

_Wayne-Wayne and Jett threw me up against the wall, I felt the air taken right out of me, "If we are in the bottom 3 we'll rearrange your face"_

_For some reason Logan was in the corner not asking me to keep him safe, nor Carlos or Megan, Karina, Sophia, and Hayden._

_I honestly tried to form words, but nothing._

_I felt a punch to the stomach and I gasped for air._

I got up gasping for air, trying anything in the room to conceive it I was in a desperate attempt to find air.

My eye vision got blurry as I kept on hitting my chest, trying to force my lungs to move.

I saw a blurred vision of someone and the next thing I knew it I was hit in the back; I coughed up so many times I had lost count.

I was finally breathing heavily and desperately, I saw who my savior, Logan was, I laughed while trying to breathe properly.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Logan looked at me suspiciously; I swept my hand through my forehead and felt the sweat from my panic attack.

"You ok?" I just nodded; he just gave me a straight look and didn't know whether to leave or stick around.

"I'm fine, Logan, sorry I woke you up." Logan smiled, "Umm, Roy, it's already twelve in the afternoon, which is why I was asking you if you were ok because you slept way more than you did the past weeks."

I stared at the clock, it was past twelve. I must have turned red out of embarrassment; I looked away and did a flip to get out of bed.

"Yeah I am ok Logan, thanks for your concern" Logan got up, "Well if you are ok, I'm going to go talk to my best friends." I just nodded to not keep him any further.

As he got up and walked out of the room, I walked into the restroom and splashed water into my face.

The dream, or rather Nightmare I got in my sleep was rather rare and odd, as I don't usually freak out this badly over a Nightmare.

The thoughts replayed in my head, the whole scare of ever becoming Paymaster, if I had ever become Paymaster again.

This Nightmare was trying to tell me something, but I knew I was here for one sole purpose.

I put on some workout clothes as today sooner or later; Richard was going to announce today's challenge.

_Intercom: "Competitors please report to the kitchen for a briefing of today's challenge"_

I knew it, as I tossed the towel into the hamper; I walked out to follow the rest of the people in the house to the kitchen for today's challenge.

As I got there everyone in the house was gathered in a circle by the refrigerator, maybe looking for something Richard left with a message about today's challenge.

It wasn't until Carlos pulled his head out of the refrigerator with frozen corndogs in his mouth, all the girls laughed on how he looked clueless on why everyone was staring at him.

Carlos was a good kid, but sometimes he would be in the spotlight in the wrong time.

"What? Don't tell me you all wanted a corndog as well, because these are the last ones and I claimed them all!" The girls all giggled again and I grabbed the tape recorder from Carlos' mouth.

"Oh, I see now why you all laughed…" I smiled and hit play.

_Good afternoon money lover's, today you all will be in a world of pain. I say this because today you all will keep your emotions in check. I figured that it was enough of a lot of physical challenges for this week. So I will keep your emotions in check, everyone get ready with your teammates and head to the van in five minutes._

We all looked at each other, others more scared of the thought of pain in the message Richard gave us.

"Not my face Richard!" the room became less serious after James made his silly remark.

"What? This draws people" James looked at Kate and she just smiled and kissed his cheek out of pity I presume.

"Yes it does babe" I couldn't help but blush for James, Kate was pretty, well then again James was the total package.

"Good, wait…you being sarcastic right Kate?" Kate rolled her eyes and walked away to get ready for the challenge.

"IS THAT A YES?" then again maybe not a complete package, I think he lacks some brain…maybe.

* * *

We arrived to the end of the mansion, it's weird I never saw this part of the mansion before.

This room was a little dusty with some cob webs in the corners of the room.

I figured this was the Vault Room, it looked like it in a sense, but it lacked all the checks inside the cage in the back.

I had remembered talking to Kendall before we arrived to the challenge.

"_Ok guys, whatever happens remember if you are Paymaster our goal is to save Memory, Amanda, Camille, and Jo. If it comes down to the ones remaining Kimberly, Mercedes, Jennifer 1, Jett, or Wayne-Wayne…I say we try to save Mercedes." Logan and Carlos both shook their heads in disagreement._

"_No way Kendall she cannot stay any more in the house, she tried to kiss me last time." Carlos said in horror._

_I couldn't help but see the disgusted face of Megan as she heard that, "Yeah I agree Kendall, Why?"_

"_Because she could be a great asset to us guys, you all are forgetting we need to grab as many of the alliance as we can, remember the bigger the alliance the better chances of getting those that bother us out of the mansion." Everyone stayed quiet and finally we all agreed on what was best._

Kendall said that we all had to take this challenge seriously due to the fact that we had a shot on controlling the game due to numbers, I hope he's right.

Today was also when Carlos isn't the Captain of our team anymore, and we had a new one today.

We were all into each other's conversation. I overheard Kimberly laugh on how she described "the pity of Stephanie's elimination" I felt as if she was taking credit for things she didn't do.

"What's so funny Roy?" I almost tripped like those characters in anime's when they get caught off guard.

"Umm, oh Memory you caught me off guard…nothing just about elimination." Memory just smiled, and then looked at the floor.

Her feet were kicking the air, "Yeah so have I since Stephanie got eliminated, ever since that night Kimberly keeps laughing about it, I saw poor Carlos not take it in so well, and now she is just playing around with his fresh womb."

"You out of all the girls in the house are afraid of getting eliminated?" Memory was now solemn; she looked up really slowly as if she just saw a really huge bug.

"Umm….just I have my reason's Roy, but I can't just tell you…not to be mean or anything, but I rather keep my personal issues to myself." I knew she wasn't trying to hurt my feelings, but something drew me to her more as she didn't want to tell me anything.

"It's ok Memory, I understand, I have reasons of my own as well, I understand also the fact that you don't want to trust the wrong people." She gave me a look like if she was scanning me, I didn't pay much attention of it as Richard entered the room.

"Welcome everyone, as you can tell, there are nineteen of you all here in fight for the million dollars at the end of this line" Richard was serious, but what bothered us the most was that in back of him was a huge blanket covering up whatever was inside those covers.

That made us all more nervous, yes it was possible.

Some guys came out from the back and grabbed the blanket covers and pulled them, we were all amazed and a little confused on what the items were that were on the glass table.

"Welcome to the challenge I like to call "Cry Me A River" now don't judge the tittle too much, today you all will work as a team to help each other in simple terms cry." Richard looked around and saw all our dumbfounded faces.

"What I have behind me are beakers, you all will collect each other's tears and fill up the beaker's of each teammate, the problem with this challenge is that there are ten on the Red Team and only nine on the Orange Team due to Stephanie's elimination. So that means Red Team you guys have to vote to sit one person out of this competition." We looked at each other, Carlos, Megan, Hayden, James, Kate, Logan, Karina, Sophia, and I all looked at each other.

"I say we should put the person who cries the least out of this competition due to we need to shed tears fast." Sophia said stepping up to the plate, who knew I had good teammates.

"I should sit this one out, I'm manly and I doubt I could cry" James said out of the blue.

"Oh please, you cried if I cut your whole hair off" Kendall said bluntly, James just grasped his hair and gasped loudly.

"How about Roy? I feel as if he has nothing to cry about…is that ok with you Roy?" I stared blankly at everyone; I knew that I had to sacrifice one for the team, so I just nodded.

"Good it's settled Roy will sit this one out" Richard said.

"Also I have news about your new Team Captains, now on the Red Team the one with the most votes was…James, congratulations." James face glowed like a thousand suns when he heard the news of getting captain.

"Nice work James." Carlos patted his best friend in the back and then crossed his arms.

"Now on the Orange Team we have Amanda" Amanda was thrown off guard as she was busy still eying the objects on the table.

"Oh wow, really?" Richard nodded in response and finally continued his speech.

"Now as Roy sits this one out, both teams get nine beakers each, which means everyone MUST cry and give out a line of their tears…you guys will collect these tears and take them through an obstacle course to the finish line where the bigger beaker is at. The beaker's line is the goal in this challenge, the first team to collect the amount of tears will win today's challenge and the Team Captain becomes Paymaster. Now don't forget that the Captain of the losing team MUST go to the bottom two, so Captains motivate and do what you have to do to save yourselves and your teammates." I was glad I wasn't Captain that was a big load off my back, but there was still the bottom two to keep in consideration.

"One question Richard." Kendall asked.

"What is it Kendall?" Richard paused for a moment to hear out Kendall's question.

"Can Roy help out his teammates to win?" Kendall was sure of himself that we would win, he must be really confident.

"Sure, but he may not help you run to the finish line, only to help with creating tears." Kendall smiled and gave me a thumb up.

"You all are allowed to use the utensils on the table, from nose clippers, to onions, pepper, and your teammates can also help you try to create your tears." I was glad I could help my teammates out.

"Ok now everyone get to your colored tables and get ready as I start the challenge" Richard waited patiently till we all got to our designated colored tables and then the horn honked.

The first thing was that everyone reached for their beakers and then the hard part kicked in, how were we going to make each other cry? Or at least create tears.

I looked over to Karina and saw that she was thinking really hard as her eyes were closed and she was repeating the word "dead puppy, dead puppy" I was shocked.

Next thing I saw a stream of tears flow through her face, I quickly grabbed her beaker and placed it on her cheeks.

The line was filled up, and there was more of it, I tugged Karina to signify that she could stop and start running to the finish line.

I saw her running, practically sprinting to the finish line, through the set of tires, and cones and finally poured her tears in the bigger beaker at the end of the finish line.

That was one down, still eight more to go.

I saw that Kimberly was working her ways in the other team as she had made Camille cry, I have no clue how, but she did.

The worst part was Camille rushed through the obstacle course still in tears, I knew she was actually crying…but why?

I saw James looking at Logan, "Step on my toes" Logan gave him a questionable look and then James changed his serious face, "What you chicken?" James started doing chicken impersonations and that got Logan going.

He stepped on his foot so hard we heard some bones crack, it wasn't pretty.

"OWE OWE OWE, LOGAN WHY SO HARD!" tears streamed down James' eyes and I grabbed his beaker and filled it up, once it was filled I did the same tap I did with Karina to James' and he ran faster than Karina and made it to the finish line where the beaker was without spilling an ounce.

That left seven of my teammates.

Not good enough, I saw Amanda's team already with four beakers done. How did she do that?

I saw that Jennifer 1,Mercedes, and Jo had already filled their beakers…and here we were with only two done.

Sophia started shedding tears, after she smelled the onions stench; I had to admit that took guts, not even I would have chosen the onions.

I dashed to her aid and collected her tears and tapped her to run through the obstacle. Unfortunately we all got a suspenseful moment when Sophia ran through the obstacle and almost tripped, luckily she got up before the beaker hit the floor and dashed to the finish line.

I figured that was three on our team and four on the other team, not good enough.

Kendall was dashing faster than a rabbit through the obstacles; I saw that he was plucking his nose hairs, so that must have been how he got to cry out tears.

We just needed Carlos, Megan, Hayden, Kate and Logan. And on the other team it was only Kimberly, Wayne-Wayne, and Memory.

It still was odd we had five, they only had three.

I turned and only saw Megan and Kate working together to make each other shed out tears, for some reason Megan whispered into Kate's ear and she smiled and then out of nowhere she was tickled by James.

I knew these tears would work so I rushed hoping that she would give in, but she would just laugh, and then kick James in the face, which he got upset and sped up his tickling.

"JAMES, STOP…HA-HA- I'M TICKLISH…STOP!" I finally saw a stream of tears flow and I grabbed the beaker and filled it up to the line and tapped first James to stop and Kate to start running to the finish line.

She hit James on the shoulder, "OWE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" then he put a puppy dog face, she kissed his cheek to apologize and then ran.

She ran fast, but not fast enough, "Come on Kate!" I had to motivate her to pick up the pace as I didn't want to go to the bottom three.

Sure enough she picked up the pace and dodged the obstacle course like a pro.

Luckily Megan had tears of laughter on seeing James get hit by Kate, so I ran to collect the last girls tears and tapped her, "RUN MEGAN!" she stopped laughing and saw the beaker, examined it, then she smiled and ran to the finish line behind Kate.

I turned and Kimberly was turning worried at our team, I smiled and gave her an intimidating look to scare her even more…I was glad I had the courage to show her who REALLY runs the game, she looked at me and I was pretty sure she caught on to what was truly going on.

"You evil maniacal…." Everyone turned to look at Kimberly as if she had completely had gone insane.

She threw me to the floor and started shaking my shirt, "What is wrong with you?" I was pushing her away, rather than fighting her, I knew that I wasn't allowed to hit girls. But in this case I would make an exemption.

"Get her off me!" Kimberly was trying to reach for my neck, luckily she was pulled away and Richard gave her a confused look.

"HAY HAY HAY! RELAX!" Richard picked up his voice, which to everyone's surprise, even Kimberly was a shocker of a yell.

"Now if you do not control yourself young lady you will be disqualified and have your check void, you got me?" Kimberly just gritted her teeth at me.

"Tell them Roy, tell them about the elimination" I looked at her so strangely, "Are you sick in the head? What elimination are you talking about?" she started kicking, but was no match for Logan's strength.

"Stephanie's I saw you, you were the last one with her before elimination, and she was acting weird after you both talked, then she ended up eliminating herself. Yeah I busted you, and now the whole house knows of your schemes." I froze in fear as the others all started looking at me in confusion.

"Come on guys, you all are taking her word rather than mine?" Carlos made a fist and his hand turned red out of the massive amount of pressure he was putting on them.

"We honestly do not know what happened to Stephanie, but let's all forget about it for now, we have to finish this challenge." Luckily Kendall was on my side, I couldn't believe that I started getting looks from them all of a sudden.

Did they honestly believe that I had something to do with it?

"Ok, so in the Red Team we still need Carlos and Logan. And on the Orange Team we need Kimberly, Wayne-Wayne, and Memory. Let the Challenge presume." Richard said to keep everyone's mind back on track on the challenge itself.

For some reason, Carlos started presuming tears of sorrow; I knew they were of sorrow due to how he sniffled uncontrollably. Megan hugged him after Kendall grabbed his tears into the beaker.

For some reason Kendall was going to run for Carlos, but instead Carlos spoke, "I can still run" he turned to Megan and smiled…for some reason his tears stopped and he ran like a gazelle to the finish line pouring his tears.

In a sense I was happy that we only needed Logan, but I was still worried on what my teammates think of me now.

I turned to an argument on the other side of the team, "Come on Wayne-Wayne cry already!" Amanda said out of a hurry manner.

"Hay, Wayne-Wayne doesn't cry, Wayne-Wayne is ALL MAN!" then a loud pounce was heard from the room.

"Was that manly enough for you?" Kimberly had punched Wayne-Wayne out of fury where the sun don't shine.

All we heard were the girlish whimpers of Wayne-Wayne and then they picked him up from where he fell to the floor and forced him to run the obstacle to the finish line.

All the guys in my side laughed at Wayne-Wayne's demise and we continued our challenge.

We needed only Logan, and when I turned Kimberly had already filled up her beaker all the way and was already running to the goal.

"Come on Logan you're the last one, Cry!" Carlos was shaking Logan just like Kimberly was shaking me earlier.

"Memory come on we need tears fast!" Amanda was encouraging her only friend to shed out a tear, while the rest of the team was just forcing her to cry.

Logan was scared due to the massive amount of peer pressure around him, "I can't while all of you are yelling at me!" Karina smiled and so did Sophia.

James got into a fighting position in back of Logan, he didn't warn Logan he just did it.

He used his palms to hit Logan in the back practically releasing all the air in Logan's body.

He managed to let out tears due to the lack of air and scare of trying to find it.

Some horrifying flashbacks hit me just like me when it happened to me this morning, it felt bad I should know.

Karina and Sophia were fighting over who would get the beaker, but then Hayden, who was already done running unbeknownst to us poured the tears running through Logan's cheeks.

I turned to hear a girl scream , "OWE OWE OWE! MY HAIR KIMBERLY!" I saw that Memory was being attacked by Kimberly, I wanted to prance my way to their side and tackle Kimberly, but I was only going to make a show and get myself kicked out of the show for good if I let my anger get the better of me.

"GO MEMORY I GOT YOUR TEARS, RUN!" Kimberly pushed Memory to give her a head start.

She ran out of no option and it was a tie between Logan and Memory, but then Memory fell and spilled her tears on the floor due to the force Kimberly's push in the beginning of the run.

I ran to pick up Memory as Logan ran to the finish line and won the challenge for our team.

"I'm so sorry Memory, I know it isn't your fault." Memory looked at me, she half smiled, "It's ok Roy, but my teammates will kill me…I don't want to be in the bottom."

I felt upset, I couldn't help her, but I sort off thought of something.

I ran to my celebrating teammates and then Richard interrupted out victory celebration.

"Ok we have a winner, Red Team wins, that means that Orange Team, Amanda you will automatically go to the bottom three and will be heading to a Power Outing along with two more of your teammates after the Vault. Congratulation's Red Team once again, James you are Captain, so you will attend this Power Outing and have the say so on who stays and who will be Burned Out with their check voided." James smiled and Kate kissed him in the cheek.

* * *

The ride home was rather loud as we all were complaining on today's challenge, which has to be the worst one we have ever done since we got to the house.

"I am glad I will not go through with that again…I hope" Logan was still rubbing his chest after James had forced the life out of him to win.

"I know, sorry about what happened with Kimberly, Roy." Logan, out of everyone apologized on what happened earlier at the challenge.

"Yeah, we didn't expect for Krazy Kimberly to attack you Roy." Hayden said out of laughter.

"It's ok guys, it's the game, it gets to us sometimes is all." I had to agree, but also not fully blame Kimberly for pouncing on me earlier.

"No it's not ok for her to do that, I've had it up to here with that girl" Kate said out of anger.

I saw that Kate and Karina were both staring at James and he nodded in agreement to something…I have no clue on what…where they on to something?

"Relax, elimination is up tonight, and you all are forgetting who is Captain, yes this charming young fellow." James said while doing a pose with his face.

We all just smiled and continued talking about the challenge.

* * *

Memory's POV:

"_Orange Team please report to the Vault for briefing." _Richard stopped the intercom and that was when all the bad stuff started happening.

"Don't trip clumsy, you could fall again like you did earlier in the challenge." Kimberly kept on picking on me due to the incident of today's challenge, I honestly didn't care, but today I did.

It was time for the group to pick the two people who will go with Amanda to the Power Outing today, and I had a feeling I would be on today's elimination topic.

"Welcome Orange Team, I am sad to say that this is your team's second time in the Vault, you all have to work like a team to stay out of this place. Now you all know the routine on how the vault goes. You all have five minutes to come up with two decisions on who will be in the Power Outing with Amanda." Richard took out all our checks and placed them in front of him.

**James' Confession: **"So today I found out something about Roy, I think he likes Memory…he didn't tell me this, I kind of put the pieces together…but I'm not sure yet. Logan is good at this thinking stuff; I'll see what he thinks. I still can't believe I got Paymaster, TAKE THAT KATY!" **End of James' Confession.**

"And your time starts…..now" Richard turned the huge hour glass upside down and the sand started falling.

"No votes, I say we automatically place Memory in the box as SHE is the one to blame on why we are here!" Kimberly stated so obviously.

Camille and Jo stared in disagreement, but it was Jennifer 1, Jett, and Wayne-Wayne who voted yes.

That was still a tie due to Mercedes didn't vote yes. "Ok, I say yes, only due to the fact that you put us all in here only, nothing personal Memory." I didn't argue, I knew that was the way Kimberly worked.

Unfortunately, everyone in my team was afraid of her…yes even Wayne-Wayne and Jett.

"Ok, now the last one I say should be you" Kimberly pointed to Jo, but Jo gave her an evil stare.

"You ARE nuts, I won't be in the bottom just to save your butt Kimberly!" "You have no choice, you're outnumbered."

"No I am not; as you can see it's Me, Camille, Memory, Amanda, and Mercedes." Kimberly laughed and got closer to Jo.

"Really? Ok all in favor raise your hand?" and sure enough the same people raised their hands, including Mercedes.

"Mercedes, how could you?" Camille and Jo were both in shock.

"I had to, the numbers are not in our direction Jo, have you seen out team?" Jo and Camille both got upset, something was up, was there an alliance between them, if so, and then I just believe it's over for the three of them.

"Ok, it's settled, Bring in the Red Team." I was still upset due to me being in the bottom three.

"Ok so the bottom three people that will join James in the Power Outing will be…" Richard reached into the box and pulled out the three checks, which had mine in it.

"The first check in the box is….Amanda" I hated this why were we on the bottom three, it should be Kimberly, Wayne-Wayne, and Jennifer 1.

"The Second checkup for elimination is…Memory" I turned to see that the Red Team all had sad faces on how the only two girls that were on their alliance was in the bottom.

"Third and final check that is up for elimination is…Jo" I heard big gasps in the Red Team, for sure they didn't like the outcome of this elimination at all.

"Ok I will give you four five minutes to get ready for the Power Outing, good luck" Richard left and I was upset on the outcome so much I just didn't talk on the way out of the Vault.

I saw Roy and ran up to him, "I heard, you are in the bottom three, I'm sorry Memory." I couldn't give him eye contact, not at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm actually upset that Kimberly got her way again…I'm getting tired of the same cycle over and over." It was odd, I never talked to anyone about my issues, but Roy just waited till I finished.

"I'll see what I can do, unfortunately its going to be really hard, due to James being Paymaster…he looks after Jo due to Kendall" he was going to try to help me out in my time of need?

I couldn't help but smile, a little ounce of hope was there. I just hope is stays there.

* * *

James' POV:

"You are the sexiest Paymaster EVER!" nothing like looking at a mirror, especially with an attractive man as myself.

"HAY?" Carlos yelled in the background, "Sorry buddy, but I am only stating the facts.

"A little conceded here huh James?" Logan said adding to Carlos' response.

"Conce….what?" Logan laughed on how I wasn't able to understand his Robot talk. Yes I called it robot talk because it wasn't a human's talk, but in the end he is the one who helps us out, just like the mansion situation. If it weren't for him, we wouldn't be here in the first place.

I heard a knock on the door, "COME IN!" I yelled from the mirror.

I saw from the reflection that it was Roy, "What's up Roy?" he looked troubled… I think I know why.

"Hay umm, this is going to sound rude and all, but James, you think I can talk to you alone for a bit?" He had his face to the ground not staring up at me directly.

"Sure, umm guys, may I ?" Logan and Carlos walked out and closed the door on the way out.

"So, before you say anything, do I look sexy or what?" Roy laughed, I knew this was a question he couldn't answer, I just wanted to see what he would say, since I am Paymaster and all, hay I deserve to have a little bit of fun, right?

"You look dashing James, but I was wondering, this is a hard decision James, two of our alliance members are up for elimination and Jo, who Kendall likes, is there as well. Have you decided upon who you will pick?" Roy had a point, I needed to think things over with the group and fast.

"What if we all had a group huddle?" Roy looked up, "I was wondering if you can save Memory and Amanda, I feel as if Jo will only play Kendall's emotions only to stay longer in the competition." I froze on that statement. It sort of made sense, but I don't know.

Kendall is my buddy, I didn't want to hurt him in the elimination. In fact, why was Jo here anyway?

"I don't know Roy, but you have to answer a question first ok?" Roy looked at me in confusion.

"Umm, do I have to?" He looked doubtful, but I must ask him or if not it will only be an assum…assumption…yeah that is the word Logie would use.

"Yes, I must know, why Memory? I mean she is cute, don't tell Kate. She'll kill me…literally. Wait a minute…." I paused dramatically, I wanted to make sure Roy didn't suspect that I knew already, or at least tried to figure it out before.

"Well, I mean, I just think she deserves to continue with the competition is all…" I gave him the same look SpongeBob did to Squidward when he found out he loved Krabby Patties.

"You like her don't you Roy, just admit it and I'll think twice before anything else." Roy froze.

"I don't know…James I'm not sure." He looked doubtful as I thought.

"Look Roy, you will never know unless you spend time with her, I was the same with Kate, but I sucked it up and asked her out. In fact Logan is doing the same but his situation is a little more complicated as he has three girls he has individual feelings for." Roy looked up in shock.

"Three?" I nodded, I was doing this to help Roy.

"Who?" oh I forgot… "Karina, Sophia, and Camille…it's complicated, but yeah he is going through a hard time at the moment." I can't believe it just slipped out of my mind there, that's not like me.

"Look James, I honestly have to say that Memory has something in her background for her to be here" I gave him a look, "So does Amanda and Jo, Roy I cannot just take your word for it to save Memory, and Amanda is a great asset….regardless that she is in the other team, and you said it earlier Jo has a thing with Kendall"

"Jo, why is she even here James, have you asked her that? Have you asked her why Camille is here as well? James don't you find it a bid odd that these girls you see every day where you are from are here competing in the same reality show as you guys….in fact why are you guys here?" Roy was getting a little louder, but he took a seat on the bed.

"Look, we accidentally burned our manager's mansion…wasn't the best thing to do, but we are here to try to pay him back, if not we are fired and will be back on Minnesota…and James Diamond does not want to go back" Roy smiled a little.

"Ok, so that is the reason why the four of you are here, now why the others? James I think you should ask these girls why they are here….by the way James why are you trying so hard to figure out if I like Memory…if I do or if I don't in the end I need to come here for what I was here for…not love" Roy paused at the last part…I think I have what I need.

"Ok Roy, I need some thinking…" Roy looked at me in doubt and walked out.

This Power Outing will be hard…thinking had to be done….

* * *

The ride to the Power Outing wasn't so bad the girls were all in their little conversation…I wish Kendall , Carlos, or Logan were here to talk with me…I'M THE ONLY GUY!

"Oh wow, were here!" Amanda said in excitement…strange Amanda was excited to be at the Power Outing…I wonder why?

"Welcome enjoy the food provided and we will be back with a note from Richard" one of the weird islander's said.

"Ummm….ladies I need to ask you all something…why are you all here?" The three girls looked at me in suspicion and I felt like sinking into my chair on the stupid question I just asked them.

"I'm here just because I need to win" Amanda said, but something about how she said it told me she was hiding something…but I guess everyone's modem is to win.

I looked at Memory, "I can't say…" I stared at her, "We'll get back to you Memory…Jo?" Jo looked at me in suspense.

"I'm just here because Camille dragged me along…" I gave her a look, "Because here is the thing, I need to keep people here for all the right reason's I cannot just have people who have it all and are still in the house, and not letting other people who desperately need it just wonder around…you all get me?" all three girls nodded and I lifted myself up from the chair as I gained my confidence back.

"Mr. Diamond here is your note" the islander walked away as I read the note out loud, "Ok it is time to get ready for the elimination tonight, Paymaster it is time to choose to pick out one person to talk to one on one and see what they have to say" I stared at the three girls…I felt weird.

"Memory you stay…Jo and Amanda give us some privacy…please" the girls nodded and walked off playing in the sand on the beach.

"Memory.." "James its ok I know why you pulled me out, if you must know, the reason why I am in this competition is that I had some issue with my dad's job…he got some money issues…I don't like talking about it ok…and I feel like I owe it to him to win this competition and help my father out…and…sorry…" Memory was starting to sob up, I patted her in the back and also let her take her time.

"I'm fine…but James you have to understand that I swore that I would help my dad pay up the money he owes…" I stood there befouled that I just heard a confession from Memory…I figured that she was just here to just be here…maybe I have to think this really hard…great…

I knew I had to talk to the guys as soon as I get to the mansion upon this situation.

* * *

Elimination was up, I saw as the camera's rolled and how everyone stared as Richard and I walked out to the elimination panels.

"Welcome money lover's to our elimination ceremony. James here are the checks…who do you want to come up here and get her first check?" I felt a lot of anxiety just thinking upon what the guys told me, but I figured that it was for the best and that these girls all came a long way.

"Ok Richard I would like Amanda to come up and get her check." Amanda skipped in glee and received her check.

"Then there were two…" I felt a lot of nerves, everything was playing through my head, Memories confession, Roy's plea to save her, Kimberly's episode on what happened with Roy…Jo and Kendall…I was so lost and confused.

"Jo please come up" the night was silent as the grasshoppers made that annoying noise they do when it is quiet.

"Listen Jo, Kendall is my best friend…I owe it to him to keep you in the competition." I saw from the corner of my eye that Memory was sparkling tears…

"But, I can't also do that to him, Jo, you do not have a legit reason on staying here to compete…and if I keep you here, you'll only bring down the reason why Kendall is here…sorry your Check is Void Jo" I felt horrible as Richard stamped to check and burned her picture.

"James, no worries, you did what you had to do…I'm sorry that I had to go like this…please take good care of Camille…she's the last from us…" Jo wiped the tear away and walked off the balcony…I turned to see Kendall, who breathed in a heavy sigh.

I saw Memory, "Well, come get your check…" Memory smiled and walked up and received her check shakily.

"Listen Memory, thinks will get better I promise, but please don't build walls in your mind…open up…hearing you out like that during the Power Outing really got me thinking…I hope thinks with your father turn out Amazing and you get to be happy once more" I smiled and she hugged me, I turned to Kate and then she cleared her throat really loud.

"Ok that does it only eighteen contestants remain for the fight for the prize, get some rest as tomorrow is another challenge."

Memory and Amanda both placed their checks in the vault and we all walked back inside the house.

**A/N: OK, I feel accomplished, I'm praying that posting chapters like this won't happen again, it sucks and I lose interest, but I found a rebound and now I'm back…So you all think you know everything about this competition…there were reasons for every elimination…pay attention to em all…and as you all see I have a little something something for everyone so review me your thoughts and please encourage me to keep writing…but also comment on the story. The parts of the girls checking out the guys…yeah…people I'm a guy…that was hard work…tell me how I did. Please spread this story so it gets more reviews…I feel like I need more to improve the way I post chapters and stories…OH YES, I have good news for you all, I am working on another story coming up…and its gonna be a continuation of "Big Time Competition" and another one based upon Logan and Carlos. Idk the official names of these upcoming stories, but they will be placed up so keep reading for more information. Remember to vote for separate Captain's for Red Team and Orange Team…Orange Team is getting downgraded for many reasons…as will Red Team…stay tune it WILL be worth the wait guys trust me.**


End file.
